Robins
by TobiGB
Summary: While Patrolling the streets of Gotham City, Robin was suddenly cought in flash of light and found himself in a strange room.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there and welcome to my second Young Justice story. Now this will not just feature Young Justice Robin/Dick Grayson, but all of the other Robins that were animated. I've seen this with both Gambit and Rouge from an X-Men story so I thought I'd try it for Young Justice.

So that means the 60s cartoon Robin/Dick Grayson, Batman: The animated series Nightwing/Dick Grayson and Robin/Tim Drake, Teen Titans Robin/Dick Grayson, The Batman Robin/Dick Grayson, Batman the Brave and the Bold Nightwing/Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne/Robin, and Batman Under the Red Hood Nightwing/Dick Grayson and Red Hood/Jason Todd.

So again these are NOT their comic book versions and if you're wondering how they are able meet with each other well, this is one of those stories were characters from different series get together and just you know hangout.

Disclaimer: I do not own none of characters in this story they are all the property of DC Comics.

Well that's enough talking time for the story.

_Unknown location: 10:48 __p.m_

Robin was sitting at a big round table gently tapping his finger on the wooden table with a tense look on his face.

He was setting in a darkened room with the only light shining over the table he as setting at, the only thing he remember was patrolling Gotham from the rooftops all by himself; Bruce had to go on a three week business trip, and after much begging and pleading he allowed Dick to patrol on his own. He was only allowed to stop small time criminals and if any big-time villain reared their ugly head then he would have to call in a League member for backup.

As he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop he was caught in a flash of light and somehow ended up this poorly lit room with no idea on where he was or how to get out of here.

He soon jumped up from his seat and went into attack mode when he saw a flash of light and a shadowy figure stepped out of it, out of all of the things that Batman has always taught him it's be prepared for anything.

"Calm down I'm not here to fight you." The figure said holding his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Oh yeah, why should I believe you?" Robin asked pulling out a bird-a-rang ready to throw at his would be assailant.

"Because I am also a Robin." The figure said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

Robin soon got a good look at the other Robin in front of him, he was wearing a robin outfit and mask just like his but it was completely different it was a mixture of yellow and green. For starters his sleeves, gloves, and cape were green. He also had green Robin Hood type shoes, but what stood out the most was the fact that he looked like he was wearing green briefs underwear.

"Um, ok then." Robin said in a shocked tone of voice when he saw the other hero in front of him. "Listen even if you are a Robin, why should I believe you?" Robin asked getting over his initial shock.

"Trust me kid he is who he says he is." Another voice in the darkness said, but with a much older and calmer tone of voice.

When the second figure stepped out of the shadows he was wearing an all black outfit with a blue bird in the center of it, with both of its wings spreading over both of his shoulders and onto his back. His hair was long and came down to his neck and he also wore a blue wing like domino mask that covered his eyes.

"It's good to see a new face around here." A younger voice said as a young boy appeared beside the guy wearing black and blue outfit; his Robin costume was completely similar to Young Justice's Robin costume, and his hair was spiked up a bit.

"You can put the bird-a-rang down we're not going to hurt you." A calm and serious voice said from the shadows as fourth person showed up.

Just like the other two boys he too wore a Robin outfit complete with a domino mask, but his was more similar to the first Robin that showed up except he had on long green pants, his cape was black, and metal like boots. His hair was also spiked up and he had a somewhat serious look on his face just like Batman always does.

"Well he doesn't look all that serious unlike some people we know." A fifth voice proclaimed as a smaller figure jumped out of the shadows standing next to the spiky haired Robin who sent the young boy a Batman like glare.

His Robin costume was just like the spiky haired Robin's costume minus the metal boots, and he also had two bangs covering his face. He also looked like he could be a few years younger than Young Justice Robin like he's only been at this for a year at the most.

"You can chill out we're all on the same side." A sixth voice said as he stepped out of the shadows.

He looked older like he was in his late teens and he wore a costume that was just like the second guy but it was completely different. For example it had a retro style to it, and it was a mixture of black, yellow, and blue. Plus to top it all off it looked he was wearing a disco collar.

"It's cool that the new guy is a Robin this time." A seventh voice commented as another shadowy figure appeared into the light.

He looked like he was in his early teens and was wearing a Robin costume that was just like the third Robins that showed up.

"Hey I take offense to that statement." An eighth voice said in mock hurt as another figure came out of the shadows.

This guy was wearing same black and blue outfit as the other two guys but it did have a small difference from theirs; for example this outfit had blue cuffs on its wrists and on its ankles as well. The guys also had a low cut hair style that was almost similar to Conner's.

"Another bird huh? Well at least it's better than having another one of these running around I guess." A ninth voice stated as another man came out of shadows gesturing towards the guy in black and blue; who sent him scowl who simply shrugged it off.

The guy was wearing a brown open biker jacket with a Kevlar vest underneath it; he was also wearing grey pants with grey combat boots and gloves to boost. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that he was wearing a red helmet that covered his entire head.

"Ok could someone please tell me just what the hell is going on here? I mean one moment I'm patrolling Gotham and the next thing I know" Before he could finish he was interrupted by the small Robin with bangs.

"A flash of light brought you here and you have no idea on how you got here?" The young boy wonder smirked to his Young Justice counterpart.

YJ Robin simply nodded his head with surprised look on his face as he started to lower his bird-a-rang a bit, but kept his guard up just in case one of them try something funny.

"Maybe it would be better if we introduce ourselves to you." The spiky haired Robin with the steel boots said as he stepped forward to introduce himself. "As you can already tell me and the other four boys are all Robins from different universes; the three guys in black in blue are Nightwing they are former Robins, and the guy in red he's Red Hood and yes even HE was once a Robin." He said as he gestured to everybody present in the room.

"Wait did you just say different universes?" YJ Robin asked making sure that he heard the teenaged Robin correctly.

"Correct; you see each of us are from a different universe and each one is part of a multiverse." TT Robin started to explain as he saw the realization appearing on the young boy's face.

Once YJ Robin heard that comment it all came back to him, he remembered that a few years ago that Bruce had told him about the multiverse and how they are possibly endless; he also stated that in each one is different in their own way, like when Bruce told him how he and some of the other league members went to this alternate world where the heroes were the bad guys and the bad guys were the heroes.

He never once thought though that he would meet a Robin from another world let alone a room full of them along with some former boy wonders. He then put his bird-a-rang back into his utility belt as a smirk started to form onto his face.

"I take it that mini-bats message came in loud and clear" UTRH Nightwing replied as he ruffled TT Robin's hair playfully.

"As for the flash of light; from what we've learned it only happens when a new universe is created into the multiverse. If that universe has a Robin of any kind then at some point sooner or later they will most likely be sent here." TT Robin concluded his theory to the new Robin in front of him.

"Well either way my name is Tim Drake and it's awesome that we got another Tim here!" The boy named Tim said happily as he held his hand out for YJ Robin to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." YJ Robin said as he shook Tim's hand. "But my name isn't Tim Drake it's Dick Grayson." Dick then looked around to see that some of the others had a few surprised looks on their faces. "What?"

"Great ANOTHER Grayson whoop-de-damn-do." Red Hood stated in a sarcastic tone as he waved his hands into the air.

"What do you mean by 'another Grayson'?" YJ Robin asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Look it's simple; the kids in red and green they are all Dick Grayson, while the WingNights and disco boy over here are also Dick Grayson except they are older and have retired from the role of Robin." Red Hood commented as the Nightwings all sent him a bat-glare, but he simply ignored them and continued. "Now the other two boys here Tim and Damian here are the second Robin in their respective universes." He concluded to the young boy.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you were the second Robin from your universe then." YJ Robin stated which earned him a nod from Red Hood.

"Bingo bird boy, the name's Jason Todd but I go by Red Hood now." Jason said as he took a seat at the table.

"I'm guessing that something must've happened between you and Bruce to make you want to stop being Robin then?" YJ Robin asked in a curious voice.

Sensing that this topic was about to head into danger territory UTRH Nightwing intervened before Jason could say anything.

"Let's just say it's complicated, and anyway I'm the Dick Grayson from same universe as red bucket over here." he said as he gestured towards Jason; who in return gave him the finger for the 'red bucket' comment. "If you're wondering why we were surprised it's because most of us Graysons Robin costumes were mostly like his" He said pointing at TT Robin.

"For the record though I'm the only Dick Grayson whose still Robin and don't work with the bat anymore." TT Robin said from his seat at the table.

"Really?" YJ Robin asked with a surprised look on his face as he looked at the spiky haired teen across from him. "Let me guess you're doing the whole solo thing then?"

"Nope, I'm part of a team now and we call ourselves the Teen Titans, and for the record I'm their leader." TT Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude you're the leader of your own team? Man that is overwhelming!" YJ Robin said impressed that one of his counterparts was a leader of a group of superheroes.

"So what about you; are you part of a team or is it just you and Bruce?" BTAS Nightwing asked YJ Robin as he took a seat beside the young boy.

"Well yeah I'm part of a team, but I still work with Bruce when he's not on League missions or if I'm just chilling with the team." He answered his older counterpart with a grin on his face.

"So what's your team like? I bet they're really cool." TB Robin said as he took a seat between UTRH Nightwing and Jason.

"They are cool their like my second family; there's Aqualad he's our leader and pretty calm and level headed." Before YJ Robin could continue he heard a snicker coming for BTBATB Nightwing.

"Garth calm and level headed?" He said before he broke out into full laughter as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Garth isn't his name though he has a best friend in Atlantis named Garth." YJ Robin said to the laughing man.

"So I guess in your world Garth isn't Aqualad, well anyway tell us more about your team." TT Robin said wanting to hear more about YJ Robin's teammates.

"Well Next there's Kid Flash he's like my best friend and pretty much the only one on the team who knows my secret identity, but it's a secret that he knows it though." He said as he continued to tell them about his friends.

"Wait how come Kid Flash is the only one who knows who you are?" 60s Robin asked the boy wonder with a curious voice.

"Batman's orders." When he said that everybody in the room pretty much got the hint. "He told me not to revel my identity to the team, that's why when I'm in my civvies I have to wear shades; plus he doesn't even know that KF knows who I am because the last thing I need is a pissed off bat on my case." He said as everyone nodded their head in agreement because they've all had their share of a 'pissed off Batman'.

"Anyway next is Miss Martian she's like the mother of the group she kind and sweet; plus she's Martian Manhunter's niece and I think she has a crush on Superboy." He saw the look on all of their faces when he mentioned Superboy so he went ahead and told them who he is before they even asked. "He's Superman's Clone who me, Aqualad, and Kid Flash freed from Cadmus. Yes that's right we broke into Cadmus without the Leagues help." He said with a smug look on his face.

"You mean to tell us that Superman has a clone?" Tim said with a surprised look on his face.

"I bet Superboy must be the luckiest guy in the world to have Superman as his mentor." TB Robin said in an impressive tone.

"Well let's just say that the relationship between Superman and Superboy is not what you would call asterious at the moment." YJ Robin said while not trying to make eye contact with the others.

It didn't take long for some of them to realize what he meant by that comment and they felt pity for the clone; knowing that there was a time in their lives when they were in the same situation as him. If they ever meet Superboy they would try to help him out a bit, and maybe pay the 'boy scout' of that universe a little visit.

"Well anyway Superboy might get a little hotheaded at times with his anger, but he means well though and he is a pretty cool guy; when he's not trying to rip something's head off." He said as he continued on about his friends. "Then there's the newest addition to our team Artemis, she's Green Arrow's niece and the only member on the team besides me who doesn't have any powers and she goes to my school too." He said as he pulled out his phone and showed them the picture of him and a surprised Artemis on her first day at Gotham Academy.

"Yep she's a spitfire" Jason commented from looking at the picture.

"How would you know that?" Damian asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned his head back from the picture.

"I know a spitfire when I see one and she is definitely a spitfire." Jason commented as he leaned back in his chair.

"Of course you would know, I mean you've probably been slapped by enough of them to know what one looks like." UTRH Nightwing snorted as he handed the phone back to YJ Robin.

"Go to Hell!" Jason growled in a low voice.

"What about Speedy? Isn't he on your team too?" BTBATB asked the young boy wonder with curiosity laced into his voice.

"Well he doesn't go by Speedy anymore its Red Arrow and he works alone now, but he does help us out from time to time though." YJ Robin explained to the others who nodded their heads.

"So what about you, I mean what's your role on the team?" BTAS Nightwing asked the young boy.

"Well I'm thirteen and I'm the youngest and most experienced member on the team; I've been Robin since I was nine years old. I'm also the team's hacker I can hack into anything with no problem." he said with a smug grin on his face. "Well since I answered some of your questions about me and my friends why don't you guys answer a few more of mine liker for starters what is this place?" He asked gesturing towards the dark room.

"Oh hang on just a second." 60s Robin said as he left to turn on the light switch, when he did the room lit up and YJ Robin was amazed by how the area looked.

There was a kitchen that seemed to have a lot of food that would last KF for days; there was also a training room to practice acrobatics, sparing, dodging, target practice, and even a simulator.

He then walked up stairs and saw several bedrooms each one had an assigned name to it; he also learned that each one had its own bathroom too. Then he walked back down stairs and then got a good look at the living room it had a big screen TV along with three couches and a few massage chairs to boot. He also noticed a giant computer on the east side of the room.

The one thing that stood out the most to him was that there were thirteen doors each one had a different name on them; the only ones he could recognize was the ones that said 'Robin', 'Nightwing', 'Tim', 'Richard', 'Dick', 'Damian', and 'Jason'.

"If you're wondering about the doors those are what we use to get back home to our universes." BTBATB Nightwing said as he walked over to YJ Robin placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The names are there to us know who came from where and since there are a lot of Dick Graysons here we decided to give each other nicknames that was we can't get confused." UTRH Nightwing explained from his seat.

"Since he was the first one out of all of us he pretty much get to be called Robin" BTAS Nightwing said pointing over to 60s Robin. "As for me since I'm pretty much the first Nightwing here I got the right to be called Nightwing." He said with a smug look as the other two Nightwings shot him a few glares.

"As for me I decided to be called Richard." TT Robin replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You can call me Dick!" TB Robin answered as he somersaulted next to Richard with a big smile on his face.

"We call him Disco!" Damian said pointing to BTBATB Nightwing before he fell down laughing while the latter was glaring down at him.

"You can call me Renegade, came up with it myself." UTRH Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Wow give him a ribbon for coming up with that name all by himself." Jason said sarcastically from one of the sofas.

"So what about you is there anything you want to be called?" Renegade asked YJ Robin while choosing to ignore Jason.

"How about Rob that's what my friends call me." Rob said with a big grin on his face as he saw the name 'Rob' appear on top of the most recent door. Needless to say he was impressed about it.

"You might want to put in some location coordinates on the computer that way you'll have better access for getting to and from back here." Nightwing said as he brought Rob to the computer and watched him put some of the locations he will be using for future trips here.

"There done!" Rob said as he watched the data upload into the computer.

"_Uploading data now, upload now complete; now recognized Rob R10" _A female voice said from the computer.

"The 'R' stands for Robin and the 10 means that you are now the tenth person to join us so welcome Rob." Richard said shaking Rob's hand out of gratitude.

"Thanks" Robin said as Tim and Dick started to pat his shoulders. "Hey I have a question; is it possible for us to go into each other's universes?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, but you need permission from one of us from the world you want to go into first, and once you get you can pretty much come and go into it as much as you want." Tim explained like it was no big deal.

Before anyone could anything else they all heard a beeping noise and turned to Richard who had pulled out a communicator from his utility belt.

"Yes Cyborg, what? I'm on my way!" Richard said as he put the communicator as he made his way towards his door with his name on it he stopped and looked at Rob. "If you're ever interested feel free to stop by Jump City; you have my permission" He said with a smirk and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well I should be heading back too before Bruce throws a fit." Dick said as he started to walk towards his door. "Feel free to stop by whenever you like Rob." He said to his new friend.

"You bet!" Rob replied with a smile on his face.

"You just be careful out there alright Dick." Jason told him before patting him on his head.

"I always am" Dick chuckled before heading back to his universe.

"Well I think it's time for me to head back too; it was nice meeting all of you." Rob said as he waved goodbye to the remaining people still there before walking through the door with his name on it and disappeared in a flash of light.

_Batcave 11:48 p.m_

Once he stepped out of the light and back into the cave he was greeted with a tray of cookies and a cup of hot coco left for him on the Bat-Computer curiosity of Alfred.

He took a bite of one and took a sip of his coco before heading up to change into his civvies before heading out to chill with the team.

While he was heading into his room he deeply considering something.

"Hmm 'Nightwing' not a bad touch." He said to himself with an amused chuckle.

A/N: OK I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, to be honest there really is no plot to this it'll mostly be them hanging out at the "Robins Nest" and talk about random stuff. YES Rob will be making trips into the others worlds and the others WILL be making trips into his and meet the team BUT Rob won't be with the team when they do.

The Robins, Nightwings, and Red Hood will also be civvies as well I mean come on I can't let them know that there is more than one Robin…. YET!

I'm also open to suggestions you guys might have as well and just to recap these are from the animated TV shows and animated Movie and NOT the comics since I've never read the comics, I'm also going to make Jason look more redeemable you know you can think TB Robin/Dick for that. I'll explain in a latter chapter, I'm also going to try and give him a bit of a Dean Winchester feel since they are both played by Jensen Ackles.

Just to make sure you guys don't get confused.

60s Robin: Robin

BTAS Nightwing: Nightwing

TT Robin: Richard

TB Robin: Robin

BTBATB Nightwing: Disco "Open to a new nickname for him"

UTRH Nightwing: Renegade

YJ Robin: Rob

The others will go by their first names and if you are wondering about Damian remember he maybe from Batman the Brave and the Bold but he is from a different timeline.

Now that I got all of this out of the way just read and review and I will see all of you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright guys I'm back with Chapter 2 and sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with my other stories so enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: All of characters present in this story are the property of DC Comics I don't own any of them.

_*Robins Nest_ _3:50 pm*_

"AAHH!" Richard screamed as he dodged several projectiles that were being thrown at him.

He then took out his Bo staff and used it to deflect several more projectiles as he charged at his assailants, after about five more projectiles came his way he leaped up into the air and brought his staff down on all three of his attackers.

"_Training session complete, time 1 minute and 25 seconds" _The computer said as it got done recording Richard's time.

He stood in the center of the training room admiring his handy work with a smirk on his face; after his latest encounter with Red X who managed to escape again, he decided to come to the Nest for a little practice and maybe a little sparring match with the others. Once he arrived the nest was empty so he took advantage of it and went to the training area to get some practice in for himself.

"Impressive." A voice said from the shadows as a figured emerged reviling it to be Rob wearing a dark brown jacket, black pants, with a black hoodie and a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes.

"Hey Rob what are you doing here?" Richard asked the young boy as he took a sip of water from his water bottle.

"I thought I'd stop by on my way to Mount Justice, you know to see how you guys are doing." He explained as he looked around the training the room. "Looks you've been doing some pretty heavy training in here" He stated as he looked at some of the robot heads lying on the ground.

"Well I had a little run in with an old acquaintance." Richard replied with a small growl in his voice.

Hearing this Rob thought it would be best that he change the subject to something that was a little less touchy for the older Boy wonder.

"You know you never got the chance to tell me about your teammates the last time I was here." Rob asked as he noticed a smirk appear on Richard's face.

"I tell you what; I'll tell you about them if you can beat my time on the training machine deal?" He said to his younger self with a grin on his face. He mostly wanted to see how well trained the addition to their little 'club' is when it comes to combat.

"Deal!" Rob grinned as he walked to the center of the training while Richard was typing the commands for the process to begin.

"Last chance to back down" Richard said with his finger over the start button that would put everything into motion.

"Last chance for you to give up." Rob countered back with a smug grin on his face as he got into a battle stance.

"If you say so then." Richard replied as he pressed the start button on the machine and witnessed three robots appear from a room and surrounded Rob.

Seeing this Rob took out a pair of his eskrima sticks and started twirling them around ready to kick some robotic butt as soon as buzzer began.

Once the buzzer rung out and the timer began the robots started shooting several projectiles at the young acrobat, but he was able to dodge and maneuver his way from a few of them.

Compared to the training that Bruce put him through this was pretty much a walk in the park, but he didn't have time to toy around with the robots since he wanted to beat Richard's time and hear about his teammates. So he jumped onto one of the robot's shoulders which in affect caused the other two fires at it and destroy it, then he jumped onto the shoulders of the second robot and just like the first one it was destroyed too.

Then he jumped into the air and did a summersault with one of his eskrima sticks deflecting the incoming attacks from the robot and landed right behind it and used his other eskrima stick and knocked the robot's head off its shoulders.

"_Training session complete, time 1 minute and 23 seconds" _The Computer announced as Richard walked up to the younger boy wonder with a smile on his face.

"Not bad, you beat me with only two seconds." Richard commented with an amused tone in his voice.

"I thought I'd play around a bit first before I finished them off, but if I wanted to I could've ended it in under a minute." Rob bragged with an ever growing smirk on his face as he walked toward Richard.

"Well a deals a deal, what do you want to know about my team?" Richard asked as he sat down on one of the benches in the training room.

"Well for starters who are all on you team?" Rob asked in anticipation as he sat next to Richard on the bench.

"Alright first there's Beast Boy he has green skin and the ability to change into any animal he wants too, he's also a vegetarian so he doesn't like to eat meat; he might not be one of the smartest members of the group but you can count on him when things get hairy." Richard explained as he started telling the young Robin about his teammates.

"Next is Cyborg he's like the machine and computer expert of the group, he's really good when it comes technology I mean he even built his own car. In a way he's like the second in command when I'm not around, I mean there are times we might have arguments and disagreements though but we're still friends no matter what. The arguments he has with Beast Boy though can be both annoying and entertaining at the same time; be it them arguing over the remote, video games, or even food since Cy loves to eat meat." Richard explained as he let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"They sound just like Wally and Artemis!" Rob said as he let out a few chuckles of his own before turning his attention back to Richard so he could continue talking about his team.

"Next is Raven she's a telepath and has some pretty impressive moves." He stopped right there when he saw Rob laughing on the ground and wondered what is so funny.

"Dude that sounded like something Wally would say!" Rob said as he tried to regain his composer. "Sorry, please continue."

"Well anyway like I was saying she can do things like telekinesis, levitation, astral projection, and teleportation; and that's just some of the stuff she can do she may not be a social person, but she is cool to hang around sometimes." Richard commented with a smirk on his face as saw Rob hanging on to every word.

"Man she is like the opposite of Miss. M, anybody else on the team you want to mention?" Rob asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, there is Starfire." Richard said with a faint blush on his face hoping that Rob didn't notice it, but he's not the Batman's partner for nothing.

"So this Starfire is she your girlfriend and if she is, is she hot?" Rob asked with an amused grin on his young face.

"She's just a good friend, a valued teammate, a kind and caring person; she means well, cares about her friends, strong, intelligent, interesting, and an all around sweet girl." Richard explained to Rob who had an ever growing grin on his face that went from ear to ear.

"I bet she's also cute, hot, and a pretty good kisser too." Rob added which only made Richard's face turn beet red.

"LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT NOW!" Richard screamed with his annoyance and embarrassment coming full force and his face even redder than Red Tornado.

"Alright then." Rob said deciding to change the subject for Richard's sake, but he WILL ask about Starfire again in the future. "So tell me what are Roy and Wally like in your universe?" He asked the Titan leader.

"Well for starters our Roy is still Speedy and he's a member of Titans East, in a way he's kind of like Green Arrow to some degree that is. Then there's Kid Flash to be honest there's pretty much nothing I can say about him that you don't already know, well except for the fact that he is in a relationship with Jinx. She was a member of H.I.V.E an evil school to train young villains, but she turned over a new leaf and is an honorary Titan." Richard explained before taking another sip of his water bottle.

Rob nodded his head as he took in this new information about Richard's teammates and the incarnations of his two friends, but there was something that caught his interest and that was Titans East.

"You had said that Speedy was part of Titans East; so does that mean that there are other fractions of the Teen Titans?" He asked as Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah me, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are the original Titans and after a few adventures we ran into other heroes who helped us out from time to time so I gave them a communicator as a way of saying welcome to the team. Each group of Titans each has their own city to look after and leader to help keep everyone from killing each other." That last part was added with a bit of humor to it.

Rob wanted to ask Richard more about the Teen Titans but he got a good look at his watch and saw what time it was and he knew he had to be at the mountain for another one of Black Canary's training sessions.

"Well I need to head out now or else Black Canary will make us do extra grueling training." Rob replied with sarcasm laced into his words. Before he started to walk out he turned to Richard wanting to him a certain question, but before the words could leave his mouth Richard had already spoke up.

"I know what you're going to ask me and the answer is yes they do know about this place and they have met the others, and I also told them about you and they would like to meet you as well. Yes they even have Titan communicators too; I consider them honorary members, because hey we boy wonders need to stick together." Richard stated with a grin on his face confirming younger boy's question.

"Cool, say when can I get a communicator too?" Rob asked with eagerness in his voice as the older teen approached him.

"When you've paid your dues and maybe grow a few inches I might consider giving you one." Richard expressed jokingly as he rubbed Rob's hair.

"Very funny." Rob stated as he pushed Richard's hand away from his head.

"Seriously though I'm in the process of making you one and then I'll introduce you to the team, because like I said they really want to meet you." Richard said as he walked out of the training room with Rob behind him.

"I wouldn't mind meeting them either; I bet they're just as cool as you say they are. I almost forgot I give you permission to come into my universe." Rob said as he was standing in front of the doorway that would send him back to his universe. "I hope I get to meet Starfire and I bet she would LOVE to hear some of the nice things you said about her; trust me she will be 'overwhelmed by them!" Rob cackled as he ran back to his universe before Richard could say or do anything.

Richard couldn't help but let out a small sigh but he got over with as a grin appeared on his face.

"Well he did say I have his permission." He stated while making plans on paying Rob's universe and maybe his teammates a little visit, but until then he figured it would be best for him to head home before Starfire and the others get worried.

He took one last look at the nest before walking into the doorway that would take him back to his home universe.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2 and sorry for the long wait, this was like a little homage to all of YJ Robin meeting TT Robin or vice versa in some cases stories out there.

Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm still open for suggestions and topics for Rob and the others to talk about. I almost forgot to anyone who might be interested in knowing this in the Young justice tie-in comic The Flying Graysons didn't just consist of Rob and his parents, but also his uncle who he was named after, his aunt, and cousin who was named after Rob's father. Rod didn't partake in the act that would kill his parents, aunt, and cousin and left uncle paralyzed for life leaving him unable to look after Rob, because he was too young. Just thought I'd share that little information with you guys.

Well anyway just read and review and I will see you guys all later. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter 3 of _"Robins" _this is going to be based on Rob's session with Black Canary from episode 17, so enjoy the chapter ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor any other DC related shows or movies or characters.

_Robin's Nest 6:25 p.m_

"Remember guys I get to fight the winner." Disco reminded both Nightwing and Renegade as he stood on the sidelines watching the getting into a fighting position in the training room.

"Why are you in such a rush to lose? It won't take any time to finish this guy off anyway." Renegade smirked not taking his eyes off of Nightwing.

"Says the guy who's about to end up on his back." Nightwing countered with grin ready to get this started.

Soon the buzzer went off to signal for the fight to begin, they both came at each other flying fists and swift kicks too.

Nightwing dodged four of Renegade's punches before he jumped into the air and landed behind him. He then charged Renegade from before he had a chance to react; he landed a few hits to his stomach and then a swift kick to Renegade's feet which caused him to lose his balance.

Renegade was able to catch himself before he hit the ground and flipped himself back into a standing formation. He simply smirked at Nightwing before he went back on the offensive and sent series of swift punches which caused Nightwing to back into the wall, seeing an opening for himself, Renegade dropped and swiftly kicked Nightwing's feet which caused him to hit the floor.

"Game point I win." He smugly stated to his fallen opponent on the ground.

"You got lucky that's all." Nightwing mumbled as he got up from the floor and walked over to where Disco was.

"Yeah well stand back and let a REAL master show you how it's done." Disco stated as he stood across from Renegade.

"So you plan on beating him with Boogie Fever?" Nightwing chuckled which earned him a death glare from Disco.

"No I think he's going to take me down, to Funky Town!" Renegade laughed as he held his ribs while pointing at an angry looking Disco.

"You are so dead!" Disco growled as he charged at the laughing Renegade who jumped out of the way of Disco's punch.

He then charged at Disco with the same attack plan that he used on Nightwing, but unfortunately him Disco had seen that match and was prepared for it. When he had his back to the wall he sidestepped away from Renegade's punch that hit the wall, while he was massaging his hand Disco took him by his arm and slammed him hard on the ground.

"And that's what happens when you go up against the master." Disco gloated with a smug grin on his face.

"You are so lucky that Jason and the others weren't here to see that, because there is no way they would've let you lived that down!" Nightwing laughed as he walked out of the training room.

"Sometimes I think you guys don't take me seriously enough." Disco grumbled as he followed Nightwing out of the training room.

"Maybe it has something to do with your choice of fashion." Renegade stated as he massaged his hand while following the other two out of the room.

Once they got an icepack for Renegade's hand they were all setting in the living room trying to find something to watch on TV.

"We have over like 5,000 channels on here and there is still nothing good on to watch." Disco whined as he threw the remote onto the sofa.

Before the other two could say anything they were interrupted by a flash of light that came from one of the doors, they all turned around to the new arrival to be none other Rob dressed in his civilian clothes.

"Rob long time no see." Disco said as he got up from his seat to greet the young boy wonder.

"Haven't seen you here in weeks, let me guess school, team, or Bruce?" Nightwing asked from his seat.

"Well the team and to some extent Bruce too." Rob said taking a seat beside Disco. "He had us undergo training simulation, then after that we had a session with Black Canary to boot." He told them as he leaned back in the sofa.

"Wow it must have been one hell of a simulation if you guys had to have a training session with Black Canary." Renegade commented with the icepack still on his hand.

"What happened to you?" Rob asked looking at the icepack.

"Let's just say he went up against the master and got schooled." Disco commented which earned him a glare from Renegade and a giggle from Rob.

"I think I know what will make that hand better besides the icepack, ice-cream! We'll head to my universe for it; come on it's on me guys." Rob offered the three older men in the room.

"Why not, I could go for one." Nightwing stated as he went to his room to change into his civilian clothes.

"I could use a well earned victory cone." Disco said smugly as he went to change into his civvies too.

"For the record he got lucky that all." Renegade told Rob before leaving the boy wonder by himself.

_Gotham City 6:42 p.m._

Once the four boys had gotten their ice-cream cones they decided to take a little walk around Gotham Park. Rob thought it would be a good idea for him to play tour guide for the older guys of their little group.

Nightwing was dressed in blue jeans with a black shirt that was covered by a brown jacket and he was wearing black shoes while eating a chocolate ice-cream cone.

Disco was dressed blue jeans with a striped long sleeved shirt and he was wearing blue sneakers while eating chocolate mint chip ice-cream cone.

Renegade was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt with black pants while wearing black shoes, and he was eating a strawberry ice-cream cone.

Rob was wearing his usual civvies outfit while eat pistachio ice-cream cone, while he was showing the others around the park he knew there was a certain question he wanted to ask them, but he wanted to wait for the right moment to ask them first and he wanted to do it sooner rather than later.

After spending an hour walking around the park and getting a few phone numbers to boot from a few hot girls as well, the four of them decided to take a break and found some benches for them to sit down at and relax a bit.

"I have to admit Rob, this place isn't half bad." Nightwing commented to the younger boy wonder.

"At least during the daytime that is." Renegade added with a little grin on his face.

"Yeah it is." Rob answered with a small grin on his face before looking at the three older males that was accompanying him. "Hey guys can I ask you something?" He asked them knowing it was now or never.

"Sure Rob what is it?" Disco asked the younger boy with a smile on his face.

"Well I was wondering… What made you guys stop being 'Robin'?" He asked them which sent a surprised look onto all three of their faces.

"Where did that come from?" Renegade asked him with a raised eyebrow giving Rob his full attention now.

"Well do you guys remember the training simulation I told you about earlier?" Rob asked them as they nodded their heads in confirmation. "Well you see it went like this…"

Rob then started telling them about the simulation that was designed for his team to fail and how it went out of control and started to feel real to them. He then told them about the part of when he took command of the group after Aqualad sacrificed himself, and how he sent some of his friends to their deaths too. He then told them about his therapy session with Black Canary and how he doesn't want to THE Batman anymore, and sacrificing his friends for 'The Mission' either.

Once he was done telling them everything that's happened to him and his friends recently, the others were all wearing surprised looks on their faces and found it hard to say something for short while.

"So I'm going to ask you this again; what made you guys stop being Robin and became Nightwing?" He asked them again but in a lower tone of voice with his head down.

"Well we each got tired of living in shadow of own respective Batman." Nightwing said being the first one to answer the boy's question.

"Look we know how you're feeling though, the not wanting to be Batman part anyway." Disco said before continuing what he was saying. "You want to be your own hero and you can't do that by living in the Bat's shadow."

"Look all we're saying is that we understand what you're going through, and believe me we know too, but at least you came to this realization a lot faster than we did." Renegade offered as he placed a hand on Rob's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" Rob asked him with a confused look on his face as he saw the three Nightwings all held their heads down not wanting to look Rob in the eye when he asked them that question.

"Things change kid." Nightwing said in a voice that said 'don't ask' "Anyway at some point you'll have to wear the cowl and I won't lie the same thing goes for us too, but you don't have to be like THE Batman not like Bruce, you can be your own Batman and do things in your own way." He said in a comforting tone.

"And the simulation test you told us about, like you said it was design for you guys to fail and I know it's eating you up inside for sending your friends to their deaths like that, but you can't let that get to you. All you can do is learn from it and do better next time." Renegade added with a small smile on his face.

"Have you told Bruce this?" Disco asked as Rob shook his head in response. "Well it'll be best if you told him this sooner rather than later, it'll be better that way trust me on that." He added with a little smirk on his face as he messed with Rob's hair.

"Thanks guys." Rob said a smile on his face as he let their advice sink in. "I really needed that, and I promise I'll tell Bruce about it when the time comes." He told them with a bit of confidence in his voice.

After their little talk the four of them headed to an alley and stood in front of a broken phone booth. They made sure that the cost was clear before they decided to walk into it.

"It was great having you guys here and hope we can do it again soon." Rob told them as they were all saying their goodbyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow night, I mean after all I do have a date." Renegade said holding up a phone number he got from a cute blonde girl.

"You're not the only one." Disco stated as he and Nightwing held up their phone numbers as well.

Rob just cackled at the sight before him before regained his composure spoke back up to the three older guys.

"Well anyway you guys should hurry up before somebody shows." He stated while looking down the alley way again.

"Alright then see you guys later" Disco said as he stepped into the phone booth. "Home, Disco R06." He announced as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Take care Rob and don't forget what we talked about." Renegade said ruffling Rob's hair before stepping into the phone booth himself. "Home, Renegade R08." He announced as he vanished in a flash of light too.

"For the record Rob, when the time comes you'll make one hell of a leader and maybe even a great Batman." Nightwing said smiling down at the young boy.

"Thanks, but what about a great Nightwing?" He asked his older counterpart with smirk on his face.

"Sorry that title belongs to me along with the title of the most awesome Nightwing ever." Nightwing said smugly as he walked into the phone booth. "Home, Nightwing R02." He said as he vanished in a flash of light.

Rob stood in the alley by himself with a smirk on his face that came with a new resolve for himself; he wasn't going to let their advice go to waste so the first chance he gets, him and Bruce are going to have a little talk about a few things involving his future.

A/N: Well there you guys go Chapter 3; I hope you enjoyed it because it was hard for me to write the conversation that Rob, Nightwing, Renegade, and Disco were having since I'm not all that good on those types of scenes.

I also got some requests from some of my readers which I WILL be taking into consideration by the way. Anyway just read and review and I will see you guys all later, I also want to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and a few people want to as well so PEACE!

"From all of us here from the Super Friends." Robin said with the entire Super Friends characters behind him.

"Along with us." Nightwing started.

"From the DCAU world." Tim finished with all of the DCAU characters standing behind them.

"Don't forget us from the Teen Titans" Richard stated with all of the Teen Titans characters standing behind him.

"And us from The Batman" Dick Said with all of The Batman characters standing behind him.

"And also us." Disco began.

"From Batman: The Brave and the Bold" Damian finished with all of the Batman The Brave and The Bold characters standing behind them.

"Don't leave us out." Renegade began.

"From Batman Under the Red Hood." Jason finished with all of the Batman Under the Red Hood Characters standing behind them.

"And lastly all of us from Young Justice." Rob said with all of the Young Justice Characters standing behind him. "We would all like to wish you all a…"

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there everybody and welcome back to another chapter of _'Robins' _now I'm going to give you a fair warning, if you are a fan of Twilight then I advise you to not read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever in this story.

_(Robins Nest 8:26 p.m)_

"And that's why no matter what, you don't accept a strange flower from a secret admirer." Jason concluded as he just finished telling a story to Dick, Damian, and Rob.

"If I could recall correctly, wasn't that flower mint for Bruce and not you?" Renegade pointed out from the couch as he smirked at the glaring Jason Todd.

"Let that be a lesson for you kids, never mess with anything that is either mint for Batman or Bruce Wayne." Disco added from besides Renegade.

"Because it could be something from one of our enemies." Renegade stated to the others.

"Or worse, it could be something from one of Bruce's many ex's." Disco stated with a small shutter.

"That reminds me of the time when Bruce was tricked into going a talk show!" Dick laughed as he remembered how Harley brought out one of his old girlfriends onto her show.

"You have to admit that there's nothing funnier than seeing Bruce trying to deal with all of his ex's!" Rob laughed as remembered some of his mentor's old flames.

Before anybody could say anything else, the portal for Nightwing's and Tim's universe had lit up which signaled that someone was arriving from there.

They saw Nightwing coming out in his costume, but what surprised him was that there was a girl showing up behind him. She looked like she was around Tim's age and had long brown straight hair, smooth skin, and she had a scowl that was placed on her face.

She was also wearing faded blue jeans, with brown shoes, and a T-shirt that read 'Team Edward' on it. Everybody present was silent when they saw the newcomer unsure of what they should say to her but being the nice guy that he was, Jason decided to speak up to the newest arrival.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked the young girl as he walked up to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now Jason that is no way to talk to a young lady like that." Nightwing scolded lightly with an ever growing smile on his face, while the young girl's scowl just grew even deeper.

"Hi I'm Rob and this is Dick, Damien, Renegade, Disco, and Jason." Rob said as he introduced himself and the others in the room.

"Now don't be rude introduce yourself to them." Nightwing said with a lot of humor in his voice as he enjoyed this moment very, very much.

The girl looked up at him and gave him a bat-glare that would have made Batman proud of her. Nightwing on the other hand was unfazed by it and kept on smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan." She growled in a low and yet boyish voice as she introduced herself.

Minus Nightwing and 'Bella' everybody else was stunned silent when they heard the young girl speak for the first time. It took a while for them to register everything that just happened, and when they connected the dots they all broke out laughing at the girl in front of them.

"Tim is that you?" Dick asked while trying to control his laughing fit just like the others.

"W-W-Why are you even wearing that anyway!" Damien asked him as he picked himself up from off the ground.

"Hey he made me wear this!" Tim yelled at them with the anger present in his voice as he pointed a finger at the laughing Nightwing.

It took about ten minutes for everybody to stop laughing at him and needless to say he was fighting the urge to bash each of their skulls in with nearest thing that he could get his hands on.

"Ok, I know you guys want to know why he's wearing this outfit so I'll tell you." Nightwing said as started to explain why Tim was dressed up like a girl. "You see we were chasing this gang and Tim had the bright idea to make a game out of it." He said looking at the scowling Tim Drake.

"Now when we got to their hideout Tim made a bet with me, that if one of us would need saving, then the loser would have to dress like Bella Swan from the Twilight series and must also answer to that name for the next twenty four hours." Nightwing explained with a very amused look on his face, while Tim was sending death glare after death glare at the former boy wonder.

"Wait a second, what's Twilight?" Damien asked as everybody had a shocked and somewhat surprised look on their faces.

"You mean you've never heard of that series?" Disco asked him is disbelief as he walked up to the young boy as he shook his head.

"It's a series about a bunch of fairies I think." Renegade answered as he got back on the couch.

"I thought they were a bunch of pixies." Dick stated to the others with a big grin on his face.

"I always thought that they were a bunch of sparkling sissies." Jason stated with a smirk on his face.

"As true as all of your statements are, to be honest they're really vampires though; at least that's what THEY claim they are anyway." Rob answered as he walked over to the counter.

"Well anyway it's a series about this way to dependent somewhat Mary Sue seventeen year old girl with a sex drive named Bella Swan. One day at school she meets and falls in love with this guy named Edward, he's been a vampire for like a few centuries or something I don't know. Well anyway he became a Vampire at the age of seventeen I think and he falls in love with her." Nightwing said as he began to explain some of the Twilight series to Damien.

"That sounds like a pedophile to me, and if think that's something then would you believe that there are girls who think that it's romantic that he sneaks into her room and watches her sleep after he just met her? I mean come on how the hell does that not scream creepy or rapey? If a normal guy did that then a restraining order wouldn't be too far behind either." Jason said as he added his own two cents to the conversation.

"Then there's this guy named Jacob who's a werewolf who is also in love with Bella but can't seem to keep his shirt on for the life of him. If you ask me Edward should really consider taking some depression medicine because it's like that guy is suffering from permanent post pardon depression or something." Rob said while setting on the countertop.

"Then maybe he should go talk to Alice since she seems to be the local druggy of the series or something. Speaking of which, that guy Jasper should really put more fiber in his diet, I mean the guy is practically constipated through the whole thing." Disco stated to the others.

"Then there's that guy Emmett; I swear it's like he's a ten year old trapped in grown man's body. Plus that crazy revenge filled bitch named Rosalie who needs some serious help, in a strange way she sort of reminds me of somebody." Renegade said with a smirk as looked at Jason.

"Grayson if you're trying to compare me to those sparkling bitches, then I swear I will bash your freaking skull in!" Jason threatened Renegade with a low growl.

"I mean the only people who even like that stuff are little preteen girls, teenage girls with low self-esteem issues, and lonely women in their mid forties." Tim commented to the others.

"How that piece of crap called a series became a bestseller and successful movie franchise is a freaking mystery!" Jason said waving his hands in the air.

"Wait you guys said that they're vampires that sparkle, I never thought that a vampire could sparkle." Damien said looking at them with a confused look.

"Well REAL vampires die in the sunlight while the Twilight fairies sparkle in the sunlight." Nightwing answered

"Ok that just doesn't make sense, how in the world could a vampire sparkle in sunlight?" Damien asked in total disbelief.

"There are a lot of things in that world that doesn't make sense like that girl Bella for example. She has no emotion falls in love with a sparkle after saying like two words to him, and she mostly spend her time with creepy, dark, and gloomy clothes wearing people instead. Harley Quinn is more sane and interesting than her, and that is saying A LOT!" Dick stated to the other Robin.

"How do you guys know so much about that series anyway?" Damien asked them as they all had shameful looks on their faces.

"Saw it in school." Tim and Dick both said at the same time.

"Dated a girl who was a fan of it." Nightwing, Renegade, and Jason all answered together.

"Miss M made us watch it during movie night." Rob answered in a low whisper.

"So you've all watched it?" Damien asked them all in total disbelief.

"Not by choice." Disco stated in a low growl.

"I mean come on, the only time a guy would ever watch that crap if it's to score major points with a girl." Jason added with his arm crossed over the chest.

"Or if we're working with Bruce and there's a chance that it might involve a missing girl, in which case Twilight will play a major factor in it because of all of the chat rooms it has." Nightwing stated to them. "I almost forgot, Tim you do remember what you have to do next right?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Do I have too?" Tim whined hoping that he would've forgotten that part of the bet.

"Why yes you do Bella!" Nightwing laughed as he ignored the intense bat-glare that was aimed at him.

Taking a deep breath Tim decided that he should get it over with and ignored all of the snickering that was being aimed at him from everybody else in the room, but he would get back at them for this later.

"This wasn't a choice between you and Jacob- it was a choice between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step, like, literally stumbling through my life. I've never felt normal, because I'm not normal. I don't want to be. I've had to face death, and loss, and pain in your world, but I've also never felt stronger- like, more real; more myself- because it's my world, too. It's where I belong." Tim said as he finished the monolog that Bella did in the Eclipse movie.

Once he was done everybody was laughing even harder at him than they were before.

"Man that girl has some serious issues!" Damien said between his laughter as he pointed at Tim.

"I hate you guys." Tim mumbled in a low growl as the others kept laughing at him.

A/N: Well there you guys go Chapter 4 of this little story of mines. Now I would like to thank SuperGroverandElmo for her help with giving me a bit of info about some of the Twilight Characters, and I would like to think GhostShadow1312 for the FemRobin idea, even though I made a slight change to, but I hope you still enjoyed it.

Also I would like to Point out that I am a guy and don't really like the Twilight series at all, and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get flamed for this too. Just remember that this was all in good fun, and if you're a Twilight fan and offended by this then I'm sorry.

Well with all of that being said read and review and Young Justice will be back in January of the New Year. I will see you guys all later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there guys and welcome back to chapter 5 of _"Robins" _now just so you guys know this chapter will be a bit short, because I'm breaking it down into two parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters in this story; they are all the property of DC Comics.

_(Robins Nest December 23 7:50 pm)_

"Can you guys believe it? Only two more days till Christmas!" Dick said in excitement as he did a few flips around the room.

The whole nest was decorated for the holiday seasons, with stockings, bells, tinsels, and even a Christmas tree in the center of the room too. Since none of them will be in the nest for Christmas, Tim had suggested that they have a little Christmas party since it would lighten the mood a bit.

"I know, plus this will be the first Christmas for Megan and Conner, I want to make I get them both something nice." Rob said as he looked over his list of who to get presents for.

"I'm sure they'll love whatever you give them." Richard said as he wrapping up Starfire's present before he placed it with the other three gifts beside him.

Looking over Richard's shoulders, the ever curious Tim couldn't help but wonder what the titan leader was doing with so many presents.

"Who do you plan on giving all of those gifts for?" Tim asked with a sly little smirk on his face. "Are they for a certain red-head green-eyed alien girl?" he chuckled to the older boy wonder.

"Isn't that cute? He wants to make her Christmas extra special." Damien added as he started to laugh alongside Tim.

Richard started blushing in both anger and embarrassment while glaring at the two laughing Robins in front of him.

"I'll have you know that the other gifts are for my teammates!" He yelled at the laughing pair, as he gritted his teeth in annoyance at their antics.

"Calm down Richard they're just having a little fun that's all." Robin said as he was checking off a few names from his gift list.

Over in the kitchen sought Nightwing, Disco, Renegade, and Jason each of them drinking a mug of eggnog while watching the Robins from their spots at the table.

"So Nightwing what do plan on getting Babs, Tim, and Bruce for Christmas?" Disco asked while drinking some more of his eggnog.

"Well there are these bracelets that I know Babs had her eyes on and Tim wants a skateboard." He answered while fixing himself another mug of eggnog.

"How do you know that Tim wants a skateboard?" Renegade asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Nightwing didn't need to answer as he pointed to a cut out magazine article of a stylish new skateboard taped to the refrigerator door.

"He's been leavening clues about it all over the place." Nightwing said as he pulled out another picture of the skateboard out of his pocket and placed on the table.

"So what are you going to get Bruce?" Disco asked him with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? This is Bruce Wayne we're talking about here; I mean what gift could you possibly get the guy who has the manners of a crocodile?" Nightwing asked the three people at the table. "So I just bought him a watch." He answered before drinking his eggnog.

"No fair that's what I was going to get him!" Tim yelled from his spot in the living room.

"Sorry I already brought it." Nightwing said with a smug grin on his face as he chuckled at Tim's sour disposition.

"That is so unfair." Tim mumbled knowing how hard it is to get gifts for Bruce.

"What about two, what are you guys getting each other?" Nightwing asked turning his attention over to Renegade and Jason.

"I'm going to give Jason the one gift that he deserves the most." Renegade said with a warm smile as he placed a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Gee what might that be?" Jason asked in mock excitement.

"A great big bag of coal." He answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow Grayson that is so thoughtful of you, now I can't think of wonderful present to get you, oh wait yes I can a damn fruitcake." Jason stated as he knocked Renegade's hand off of his shoulder.

"So what about you Disco are you done with your Christmas shopping?" Renegade asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Almost, I only have one person left to get a present for." He answered as he placed his head in his hands.

"Bruce?" Nightwing asked and was answered with a nod from his retro dressed friend.

"Knowing him though, he probably won't have time to celebrate it since 'Crime doesn't take a break from the holidays and neither do I.' so I figured I'd buy him a watch or Christmas card." Disco shrugged his shoulders as he got up from the table and headed to where the Robins were.

Finishing up their own eggnog, the other three decided to follow Disco's lead and headed on over to where the Robins were.

After about an hour of decorating the Christmas tree, watching a few holiday specials on TV, and Richard Chasing Damien and Tim around the place for teasing him about Starfire, they all decided that it was time to call it a night since some of them still had a few more gifts to buy and some of the others were just plain tired.

"Holly tis the season's guys I just got an idea!" Robin shouted to them as he got their attention.

"Really what is it?" Rob asked with curiosity as he walked over to where Robin was standing.

"Well I figured that since none of us won't be here on Christmas I thought that maybe it would be fun if we do a secret Santa. What do you guys think?" He asked the others who all decided to give it some thought.

"Sure why not? I mean it does sound like it could be fun." Dick piped up as he saw a few nod their heads in agreement and a few others shrugging their shoulders in response.

"I'll go get some cards and a bag." Damien said as he left the room to get said items for the objective.

He came back a few minutes later with some index cards, a brown sack, and a few pens for everybody to write. Once everybody was done writing their names on the card they placed them in the sack that was being held by Robin who shook it up a bit.

Once he was done shaking it up, they each reached into the sack and pulled out a name. Some of them had smirks on their faces since it would be easy getting that person a gift, while a few others let out some small groans.

"Now here's the thing guys; you can't tell anyone who you have to get a gift too, now when you get the gift you have to bring it back here and place it under the tree, but be sure to write the name of person you got it for on the outside of the present so they can pick it up on their next visit here." Robin explained to the others who all understood what they had to do.

They all agreed to that before putting their cards up and walked over to the portal of their respective universes.

A/N: Well there you guys go Chapter 5 and the first part of the little Secret Santa adventure.

Now this is where you guys all come in, I want you guys to tell me who should be whose Secret Santa? I was going to use this idea for the team in a different story, but I'm not going to lie, if I did that I already know some team members you guys would pick to exchange gifts with. You guys know what I'm talking about *chuckles*

Yes I just might let them go to each other's worlds just to get a present and maybe run into a few familiar faces along the way.

Well anyway the Next chapter will be up on Wednesday so I'm going to need your suggestions before then okay. With that being said read and review and I will see you guys later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok guys welcome to Chapter 6 of Robins, now I did get a few good suggestions on who should be who's secrete Santa, also I'm going to point out that each Robin and Nightwing will be in their own world for a while and will go by either their hero name or their real name.

Example: If we head to the DCAU world then Tim will refer to Nightwing as Dick, and if TB Robin shows up then he'll be called Nightwing once again.

Now I hope that help lower the confusion a bit. Also when they are in public they are wearing their civilian clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, they are all owned by DC Comics.

_(60s Robin's world December 24th)_

Robin was currently wondering around Gotham City looking for a gift for Jason Todd, he couldn't believe his luck, but nonetheless he was going to find the former boy wonder a somewhat decent gift for Christmas.

"Hmm, I wonder if he would like a watch?" He said as he looked down at all of the watches in the display case.

Thinking about it for a bit he decided that maybe it would be best that he doesn't get Jason a watch after being around the guy as long as he has. So he walked out of the store and backed into the snowy streets of Gotham, while at the same time admiring the wonderful Christmas decorations all over the place.

As he Continued on his walk he saw a store that caught his attention, it was a weapons store and knowing Jason, weapons would be right up his ally.

He walked into the store and from the looks of it, it looked more like an antique store than a weapons store. He looked around to see if there was something that Jason would like, but he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small chuckle coming from behind him.

"I didn't think I would be getting any visitors on Christmas eve." An old elderly man said as he smiled at the boy wonder. "So tell me young man what brings you here? I doubt that anyone in your family would be interested in an antique such as this." said as he held up an old spear.

"Well the person I'm shopping for seems to be quite interested in these kind of things." Robin stated as he approached the old shop owner.

"I see, so is this friend a collector of some sort?" The old man asked as he placed the spear back with the others and walked to the other part of the store.

"Well I wouldn't say that, he's more of a if it can cause damage then it's a weapon kind of guy." Robin answered as he followed the old man.

The old man could not do anything but chuckle at what Robin had said about Jason, once he contained himself he gestured for the boy wonder to follow to the back of the room.

"I have a pretty good idea on what kind of person your friend is, trust me I've seen tons of them over the years." He joked as he led Robin deeper into the store before they reached their destination.

They then found themselves in front of a large cabinet and when the old man opened the cabinet, Robin was met with a collection of ancient weapons that he was sure Jason would love to have.

"Holy ancient weaponry!" Robin said in complete and utter awe as he looked at the all of the weapons that was in front of him.

"This one looks like it will do." The old man said as he pulled out a weapon with a pair of antelope horns pointing in opposite directions fastened behind a small plate consisting of stretched steel.

"This is the Madu, it's an Indian parrying weapon and it's a pretty good thrusting if I do say so myself." He smiled to the young customer in front of him as he placed the weapon in his hands.

"Incredible! What can it do?" Robin asked him in amazement while holding the weapon up in the light.

"Well I don't want to bore you with the details of that old thing." he chuckled as he led Robin back to the front of the store. "The small plate is good for protecting the hand and wrist though, now would you like this gift wrapped?" He said jokingly.

"No thanks, how much is this?" Robin asked as he pulled out his wallet to the old man.

"Well since it is the holiday, I would say $50 should do it." He answered as he had his hand out accepting the money. "Thank you for stopping by, and I hope that we do business again in the future my boy." He said warmly while walking Robin out of the store.

"I will sir and thank you for the Madu." Robin said Politely as he began to walk out of the store.

"Please call me Thompson, sir makes me sound so old." Thompson said with a grin on his face as he waved the boy out.

"Well do Thompson." Robin said before walking down the street.

After he left the store he walked into an alleyway and stood in front of an old refrigerator, he opened the thing up and walked into it then closed the door.

"Nest, Robin R01!" He said before vanishing in a flash of light.

_(Robins Nest)_

When he walked into the nest he found that it was completely empty, so he simply shrugged it off and placed Jason's gift which was had a red bow on it, under the tree before walking back to his portal.

"I'll come back later for my gift." He told himself before heading home.

_(Renegade and Jason's world December 24th)_

Jason was setting in an empty diner eating a slice of blueberry with Disco's Christmas gift which was a pack of gum. He was a pair of blue jeans with brown boots, a leather jacket, with a blue shirt under it, minus his domino mask of course

"You seem to be enjoying that pie." The perky waitress said with a smile on her face, she looked like she was in her early twenties, she had brown hair, and was wearing the usual waitress outfit. Every time she walked passed Jason she would give him a flirtatious look, which he caught by the way.

"What can I say, I have a thing for pie." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"So let me guess; doing some last minuet Christmas shopping?" She him with a smile on her face.

"Nope, I'm actually done with my shopping." Jason said as he finished up his piece of pie and handed her the plate.

"Let me guess trying to find your girlfriend a great Christmas present?" She asked while taking a seat across from him.

"Nope, more like getting a guy who I have tolerate a gift to show that I care, even though I don't really mean it." He answered with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh? So what did you get him then?" She asked out of curiosity, as she saw him reach into of his pocket and pulled out some gum.

"Would you like some gum?" He asked her with a ever growing grin on his face.

"You got him some gum?" She asked in utter confusion as she accepted his offer and started chewing on it.

"Yep." He simply answered nonchalantly while relaxing in his seat.

"I guess you must really hate this guy a lot then huh?" She said in mock amusement. "He must have done some pretty messed up stuff to in the past then." she stated to him.

"Well I wouldn't say hate and I guess he does annoy me from time to time though." Jason mused over at where this was heading.

He couldn't do more then sigh a bit and remembered some of the times when Disco helped him in the past; so with a heavy sigh he decided that maybe he could try and get him something a little bit better than gum.

"Maybe I could get be a tad bit more considerate and get him a better gift then." Jason responded while looking up at the waitress who smiled back at him.

"Hey Kat since business is slow we're closing early, here be sure to lock up before you go." The cook said tossing Kat the keys before heading to his car and driving off.

"Well I'm sure the next gift you get him will be a lot better than the gum." She said with a warm smile and picked up Jason's plate.

Before she walked into the kitchen with Jason's plate and fork, she sent him small smirk and wink before heading into the kitchen.

Jason knew what he had to do then, get Disco a better gift than the gum, but he knew he had to take care of something else first, so he walked up to the diner door, locked it, and switched the open sign to closed.

"Tiss the season for giving." He said with a devious smirk and walked into the kitchen to where he knew Kat was waiting for him.

After about an hour of 'spreading Christmas joy' with Kat, he headed over to the mall and did a little window shopping. He had went through several stores before finding the right one which was a electronic store, he had remembered how Disco had once said that his night vision goggles were malfunctioning on him a while back.

So once he had found what he was looking for, he had it gift wrapped and walked out of the mall with it.

He was a few miles away from the mall and walked into his apartment building and made his way upstairs to his own room. Once he was inside the walked into his closet and shut the door getting ready to leave.

"Nest, Red Hood R09!" He said and vanished in a flash of light while arriving in the Robins Nest.

He walked into the empty nest and headed over to the tree and saw a gift already under it, so he picked it up and saw his name on it. He wondered who it was from, so he checked the tag and saw that it was from Robin.

"Well I'll be damned." Jason said as he held the gift in his arm, he placed Disco's gift under the tree before he turned to head home.

_(Richard's world December 24__th__)_

It was pretty festive in the decorated Titans Tower with Starfire being extremely marry, and Cyborg and Beast Boy both munching on Christmas cookies.

"Oh what a joyous day this is friends!" Starfire exclaimed floating in the air while adding more decorations to their Christmas tree.

"We know star, you've said it over a million times now." Raven said dully while reading her book while on the sofa.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" Starfire asked as she floated back down to the ground wondering where their friend and leader is.

"He had to do some last minuet shopping." Cyborg said while gorging down on some more cookies and milk.

"Yeah, him and his copies or whatever did a secret Santa thing, and he has to get a gift for Tim." Beast Boy said chugging down some more milk.

"I hope he is back in time for the caroling of Christmas!" Starfire squealed with joy in her voice.

"Gee, I can barely contain myself." Raven muttered sarcastically while still reading here book.

Elsewhere in Jump City Richard was riding his R-Cycle through the city trying to find a place where he could get Tim a gift. He decided to stop and think for a while, then he remembered over hearing what Nightwing had said about Tim wanting a new skateboard.

So he head back to the Tower and went directly back to his room; once he changed into the clothes he was wearing during their time Japan, he got ready to leave.

"World R02, Richard R04!" He said before vanishing in a flash of light.

_(Nightwing and Tim's world December 24__th__)_

Tim was walking through the mall trying to see if he could find a good gift for Renegade, which was a bit tough for him though. He decided to take a break in the food court since he was getting a bit hungry, after eating a slice of pizza and a soda he went back to work of finding Renegade a gift.

Unknown to him though was that there were two more boy wonders wandering the Gotham mall as well.

Richard was looking high and low for skateboard shop, and he also made sure to avoid Tim in the process as he continued on with his search. He was on the upper level of the mall, and when looked down to the food court he saw Tim in deep thought about something, he couldn't help but smile down at the other bird boy before turning his attention to the store across from where he was.

To he relief it was the skateboard shop he was looking for, as he walked over to it he was being watched by a guy who was wearing a blue shirt with brown pants and shoes, this person was none other than Disco who was looking for a gift for Dick.

As he walked all over the mall trying to find the right gift for the young boy until he came up with an idea.

"Why didn't I think of that from the beginning?" He said to himself before leaving the mall, for he knew the perfect gift to get Dick.

_(Robins Nest)_

Disco was the first back to the nest with his gift for Dick, he had went back to his world and with the help of his Batman, he was able to make a cloaking device for his suite, he even made one for Dick's Bruce and Barbara too.

When he walked over to the tree he saw a gift with his name on it and too his surprise it was from Jason.

"Knowing him he probably got me some gum." Disco said to himself as he picked up his own gift and left Dick's under the table before heading back home.

The next to enter the nest was Richard who had the skateboard that Tim had been asking for, he couldn't help smile at the reaction on Tim's face when he opened up his gift on Christmas morning. He placed it under the tree and turned around too head back home, he figured that he would come back later for his gift.

The third to enter the nest was Tim who was carrying a modified Bo staff that he had Bruce help him out with. As he walked over to the tree he saw a gift with his name on it from Richard, he let out a big smile as picked up his gift while placing Renegade's gift under the tree as well.

Once he got his gift he decided to head back home for the time being.

_(Rob's World December 24__th__)_

Walking through the Gotham mall Nightwing was looking high and low to find a gift for Rob, he figured that it wouldn't be too hard for him to find a gift for the younger boy wonder, but man was he wrong.

As he continued on with his search he saw something that caught his attention, it was a electronic store, and since he figured that Rob was a computer guy, then he should go and get him one of the latest gadgets then.

He walked out with a pair of heat sensor goggles, which he will have modified by the way, he began walking out of the mall before bumping into a girl with long red hair and freckles.

Not too far behind the girl were two more girls, one was a girl with black hair and the other was a girl with long blonde hair. Nightwing recognized the blonde girl from the picture Rob showed them from his first day at the nest, he then realized that these three must be friends of his. The Redhead must've been Megan, the blonde Artemis, and the black haired girls is Zatanna, he didn't know that Zatanna would be this young in this world though.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Megan said as she apologized to him.

"Hey don't worry about it, if anyone should be sorry it should be me for bumping into you." He said with a smile on his face. "Let me guess doing some last minuet Christmas shopping?" He asked with a friendly tone.

"Yeah, we only have a few more gifts to go, and then we'll be done with all of our shopping." Megan said with a warm smile on her face.

"Well don't let me hold you three up then, I have to hurry home and wrap the gift up I got for a friend of mine, ladies." He said as he excused himself and walked off.

"Is it just me or was there something somewhat familiar about that guy?" Zatanna said as they watched the stranger leave.

"I'm sure it's nothing, now come on we still have get Robin's gift." Artemis said as the three girls walked into the same electronic store that Nightwing just left from.

_(Robins Nest)_

Once Nightwing had made a little stop at Wayne industries to have the heat sensor goggles modified, he went to the nest to place his gift under the tree for Rob to get later.

He knew that the boy wonder will enjoy his present and he made sure to come back later on to receive his own gift before he headed back home.

About an hour later Damien had walked into to the Nest with a bird-a-rangs for Robin, he figured hat the guy could use a little up to date equipment that would prove helpful to him.

Once he placed the gift under the tree he decided to leave and made sure to come back later for his present.

_(Dick's world December 24__th__)_

Dick was hard at work making the finishing touches for Richard's present, it was a device that would put his R-Cycle in stealth mode. He was lucky that Bruce had offered to help him out with it.

While in Gotham City Renegade was going through various stores trying to find a gift for Damien, he found himself in front of a store which sold melee weaponry.

He decided to head inside and look around, and after a while of searching he laid his eyes on a pair of Eskrima sticks that he knew Damien would love.

_(Robins Nest)_

Dick was the first one back to the nest and as he walked over to the tree he placed Richard's gift under the tree, and he looked to see a gift with his name on it, and too his surprise it was from Disco. Letting out a little smirk he picked up his gift and headed on home.

A few minuets later Renegade walked into the nest and placed Damien's gift under the tree, he then saw a gift with his name on it and saw that it was from Tim.

"Thanks Tim." He said to himself before he head back to his home world he saw Rob coming out of his own portal carrying Nightwing's gift.

"Rob, surprise to see you here." He said with a warm smile on his face as he approached the young boy wonder.

"Well just dropping off a gift is all." he said before heading over to the tree and placed the gift down and then picked up the gift with his name on it.

"Well I should get back before Jason does something stupid." Renegade laughed before heading home. "Merry Christmas!" He said before vanishing into his portal.

"Same here." Rob said before heading home himself.

_(Robins Nest Christmas day)_

It was a joyous day at the nest as everybody was enjoying the gifts they had received from their secret Santa's, they all came on Christmas morning so they could give their thanks or to get their own gifts.

Some of them couldn't wait to try out their new equipment so they went to the training room to test them out, while others were just watching with smiles on their faces. All in all it was a somewhat heart felt moment.

They all decided to head back to own respective worlds to spend the rest of their Christmas with their friends and loved ones.

Robin was enjoying his Christmas at the hall of justice with the other Super friends members.

Nightwing and Tim were watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' with Bruce who had a slight smile on his face.

Richard and the other Titans were doing various Christmas things in the Tower, Beast Boy even managed to get Richard and Starfire under the Mistletoe. Much to Richard's embarrassment.

Dick was enjoying his Christmas with Bruce and Alfred, while drinking hot coco in front of the fire place.

Disco was spending his Christmas fighting Crime with Batman, just like old time.

While Damien was doing the same thing with his own Batman as well.

Jason and Renegade was doing a stakeout with their Batman while watching the Christmas parade from the rooftops.

Rob was spending his Christmas with Batman and his Team and the other members of the Justice League from inside of Mount Justice.

Needless to say that everybody was spending Christmas in their own way, but they were with the people they loved, so to them it was a merry Christmas.

A/N: Well there you guys go, and sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed. I hope you guys enjoyed the cameo of a few characters that showed up. I'm pretty sure you guys know what Jason and Kat was doing in the kitchen XD well anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. I would like to think sunnydayz56, toonwriter, and SuperGroverandElmo for their suggestions.

So remember to read and review and I hope you all have a merry Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys and welcome to a new chapter of Robins, where if you're looking for angst, tragedy, fluff, romance, and torture then you've come to the wrong place; I hope that all of you had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukah, or Kwanzaa, most of all happy new year.

Also I want to point out that everything that happened in the last two chapters were basically a holiday special thing, so in other words it's not cannon to the rest of the story and we're going to pretend that none of it really happened, so FORGET!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever in this story.

A man was walking down an empty street of an abandoned town that was covered in a thick fog, as he kept walking he started to hear some static coming from a hand radio that was in a near by gas station.

As he walked over to it the sound started to get louder and louder, and before he knew it he heard some footsteps coming from the distance.

"Hey do you know if there's anybody else around here or something?" The man asked as the figure was coming closer to him.

The figure didn't respond to him as it kept walking forward to the man in front of the gas station.

"Can you at least tell me where I can find a place so I can change into a decent pair of clothes?" He asked the figure as it started to come out of the fog around them.

Upon inspection he saw the shadowy figure walking out of the fog, to his surprise it was a woman with pale skin and Pristine platinum blonde hair, but what was really surprising about her was the fact that she was glowing, has long claws, splattered in blood, and she was naked.

Before the man could do anything the woman lunged forward and stabbed him with her claws, and savagely ripped his arms off, while at the same time feeding on the intestines of the man's innards.

He couldn't do anything except scream in bloody murder as the monster make a meal out of him, as she gave out a blood curling scream into the dark sky above them.

**Game Over**

"No fair, she snuck up behind me!" Dick screamed as he threw the joystick on to the ground.

"Dude that's what you said last time you got killed." Rob said while setting beside him on the couch.

"And the time before that." Tim added from his spot on the couch. "Face it man, you pretty much suck at this game." He smirked with amusement.

The game they were playing was "_Silent Hill: Downpour" _which by the way belongs to Rob.

"Anyway, you died three times now, so that means it's my turn!" Tim said as he picked up the stick and restarted the game over so he could show them how it's really done.

"I give you five minuets before you're turned into an all you can eat monster buffet." Dick stated with a slight pout on his face. 

"More like how I'll beat this game in five minuets actually." Tim said with a smug look on his face as he just gotten done beating some weird dog thing with a baseball bat.

Rob couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as the two boys bickered back and forth about the game.

"Wouldn't it be weird if Silent Hill really existed?" Rob asked as he decided to put the little argument to an end.

"What do you mean?" Dick and Tim both asked at the same time with curious looks on their faces.

"I mean think about it, what if there was a place where you had to face all of your own inner demons, and having to come to terms and admit your deepest and darkest secret. Either that or go completely insane and become a emotional wreck then commit suicide." Rob clarified as he leaned back into the couch.

"Man I feel sorry for who ever ends up going there then; I mean could you guys imagine if Two-Face ever ended up in Silent Hill?" Tim said as he just gotten killed by some strange creature. "Aw man!"

"That makes one." Rob said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Two-Face? How about the Joker, he would definitely feel at home there if you ask me." Dick said as he watched Tim fight off a demon bird monster.

"Ok THAT makes a lot of sense right there, I mean how much crazier can that clown even get, if that's even possible that is." Tim said as he ran into an old rundown building

"If those two ever ended up there then worse case scenario they'll probably become part of the town or something, and then that'll make things even worse." Rob said as he saw something starting to creep up behind Tim.

Quickly Tim had turned around just in time to kill the monster that was wearing a long dark leather coat with the hood up and a gas mask, it also wore thick gloves and was holding a giant sledgehammer, but sadly it didn't work as it picked him up and threw him into a wall.

"This guy's tough." Tim groaned as he made a fast retreat up the stairs so he could survive this place.

"Let me guess, he's too tough for you to handle?" Dick joked with a smug look on his face while Tim was glaring at him.

"Yeah right, I'm just simply checking out the environment to see if I can find something to take that thing down." Tim countered as he justified his actions.

"Whatever helps you feel better." Dick smirked as Tim simply ignored him and returned his attention back to the game. "You guys think Richard might be able to survive Silent Hill?" Dick asked heading back to the previous topic.

"I think he might be able to survive that place, I mean sure he might not come out of it without a few cuts, bruises, and scars, but I think he'll handle it." Rob answered as he watched Tim check a few rooms in the building.

"Not unless Slade is involved, then he might have a problem there because he tends to get a bit obsessive when Slade is involved." Tim answered while picking up a metal pipe.

"How about Jason then? I'm pretty sure that he has a few issues that he needs to clear up." Rob stated as he saw Tim trying to fight off that Sledgehammer wielding which resulted in him getting killed. "That makes strike two." Rob stated with a smirk on his face.

"fighting off some of the monsters and trying to stay alive would be both easy and somewhat fun for him, facing his own inner demons and turmoil not so much." Dick answered the boy wonder.

Before Tim could say anything a strange bat like creature with very grayish-toned skin, with sunken and deformed areas of flesh on its face, it's upper torso is heavily defined with muscle, while the rest of its body remains thin. It also had very long legs which caused the creature to come to protagonist shoulders and it also had dark eyes.

When those boys saw that thing appear out of nowhere only one name came into their minds.

"BRUCE!" They all said at the same time while letting out a few laughs in the process.

"Man if Bruce ever ended up in that place, then it will be YEARS until he's finally able to leave." Dick stated to the other two boy wonders.

"Are you kidding? With the amount of problems that he has, that place will be so over flooded with monsters that it'll probably just kick him out." Tim said as he killed another one of those bat things.

"Let's see there's his trust issues, paranoia, guilt, inner angst, and his lack of emotions; those are only SOME of his issues!" Rob laughed as he listed off some of his mentor's personal problems.

While they were laughing a few more of those bat monsters came out of nowhere and torn Tim to shreds.

"Strike three you're out!" Rob stated as took the game out of the console and put it back in it's case.

"Hey no fair I was being distracted!" Tim protested as he got up from the couch.

"Sorry guys, but a deals a deal, I let you two play before I head to the cave, and if you both die three times then you're done for the day." Rob stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

He did have a point and they did shake on it, so all the other two could do was concede defeat to the smirking Rob in front of them.

"You will let us play it again right?" Dick asked him with a hopeful face.

"Duh, of course I will." Rob answered as he walked over to that will take him home to his universe.

"Cool; you sure that game won't give any of them nightmares?" Tim asked walking up to Rob.

"As long as they play it with the lights on and keep reminding themselves it's just a game then they'll live. Well I have to go now, I have a weekend of team bonding to do, so I'll see you guys later." Rob said as he waved to the other two boy wonders before heading into his portal.

"For the record, I did so much better than you." Tim said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah right, says the guys who got his but handed to him the Silent Hill version of Batman." Dick stated to Tim.

"I'm sure getting my butt handed to me by a girl would be much better?" Tim said with smirk on his face as he looked at the defeated Dick across from him.

Before Dick could say anything back to Tim they suddenly heard a noise coming from down the hallway, but it wasn't any kind of noise it was static, the like the kind from Silent Hill.

The two boys had tensed up when they heard the noise getting closer to where they were, there was no way that this could be happening to them, it was all just a video game right? As the sound got closer them the more they had tensed up even more, they didn't know if they could either fight or run.

Once they saw the shadowy figure on they decided to charge at it as they both gave out a war cry, they then stopped in their tracks when they got a good look at the figure in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Disco asked them with a confused look on his face.

"Um, trying to figure out what that noise was?" Dick answered lamely.

"That was just my hand radio, the darn thing is on the fritz again, I might as well just get a new one. Well I'm going on patrol, see you guys later." Disco said as he walked pass the two Robins.

"Dude you were so scared." Tim taunted to Dick who sent Tim a bat glare.

"Not as scared as you were, I mean you looked like you were about to pee yourself." Dick countered back to the other boy wonder.

"BOO!" A mysterious voice screamed from behind then and caused both to jump and hug each other out of fear.

"You guys seriously need to lay off the Silent Hill games!" Disco laughed at the two Robins who glared at him. "Wait a minuet." He said as he took a picture of them with his phone and then ran into his own portal.

"DUDE!" They both screamed at the same time and Chased after the former boy wonder and went into his universe as well so they could destroy the picture that he had taken of the two of them hugging each other out of fear.

A/N: Well there you guys go Chapter 7, now just you guys know I don't know much about the Silent Hill series since I've only played the demo version of the fourth game, and also Silent Hill: Downpour is a real game and the most recent Silent Hill game.

As for the monsters, well the female monster's name isn't really it's cannon name it's more of a fan name at the moment and it's name is Barbie, the monster with the giant sledgehammer unofficial name is called The Judge, and the bat creature whose OFFICAL name is called the Weeping Bat.

I'd also like to point out that somebody should do a Young Justice/Silent Hill story, I mean do you guys have any idea on how epic that would be, especially if you like putting the characters through several kinds of hell.

Well anyway guys all I can say now is read and review and I will see you all later. PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys long time no see huh? I know it's been a while since I've updated _'Robins' _just want to say sorry, not much to say except we got new Young Justice episodes and DC Nation this month.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything in this story for that matter.

_(Sin City 10:49 pm)_

_*Jason's POV*_

Basin City or as the locals call it Sin City, a cesspool of crime, debauchery, gambling, prostitution, and a shit load of other things that would turn a saint into a sinner in a matter of hours, and don't even get me started on the weather here either. Where in the summer time it's hot like the corners of Hell and the in the winter time it's like the freaking ice age or something, and the rain I'm standing in doesn't make it any better either. I've only been here a week and I'm already a bit annoyed with this place.

Where are my manners, I'm Jason Todd a used to be boy wonder, if you're wondering why I said that well let's just say it has something to do with a crowbar, a bomb, and a clown, and I fucking HATE clowns! Long story short you can call me The Red Hood, and I bet you're asking yourself 'How come he's not in Gotham City with the Batman?' I wanted a change of scenery, and also I wanted to kick some serious ass without the bat or Grayson breathing down my neck, I know it's cliché but I'm not in the mode to explain myself.

Right now I'm just standing on a balcony that belongs to some rich old guy who made a living in some big shot corporation in the city, but beneath that he was really involved in a human trafficking ring which I had put a stop too an hour before I got here. Amazing how fast those guys were to selling out their boss while being held upside-down from a seven story building with a Laredo Bowie pressed against necks, but hey their squealing led me to the this lush and beautiful suburban neighborhood of Sacred Oaks, home to the rich and powerful of the city and some pretty heavy security too.

Well anyway after sneaking pass the grunts and making my way into the house, I saw only two armed guards setting at a table drinking a few bottles of beer and one of them laughing at a story that the other is telling him, it was about some woman he with the other night from Old Town, I heard about that place it's where guys go to get their rocks off, and the woman there look out for each other and have a peace treaty with the police.

As much as I'd loved to hear how this exciting tail ends, I'm in a bit of a rush here so I decided to take out my 9mm with a silencer and it aimed directly at the storyteller's head, and when that bullet hit his head it exploded like one of Gallagher's watermelons. Before the other one could react, I was on him like a rabid Justin Bieber fan trying to get a lock of his hair. I got behind him and slit his throat clean open with my knife, and watched as he bleed out like a freaking fountain; I decided to make my way up the stairs and I was careful not to make any noise as I ascended them.

I crept through the hallway heading towards guy's room, I heard some running water coming from out of his room so he must be taking a shower, or probably taking a shower with his latest piece arm candy.

Not wanting to waste anymore of my time I pulled out my gun, kicked the door down, and marched right into his room. I saw him running out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked like a deer caught in some headlights.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy asked while I kept my gun aimed at his skull making sure he doesn't try anything funny.

You know I got a good look at the guy, he was old but not as old as Alfred though, I wonder just how old Al is anyway, maybe I'll ask him next time I see him. Anyway this guy had some gray hair and balding problem to boot, plus he look like he should lay off burgers for a while. I think I'll call him Tubs since I really don't care what his real name is.

"Hey are you deaf or something, I said who the fuck are you and how did you get pass my the security?" Tubs asked me with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You know I wouldn't be talking like that to a guy who has a gun aimed at your head and is a little trigger happy at the moment either, by the way the name is Red Hood." I told him and to be honest, I wouldn't mind shooting off a few layers of blubber off him.

"Red Hood? Kid that thing looks more like a helmet than hood, sounds like somebody should consider changing their name." He chuckled at me like it was some kind of funny joke.

"So I've heard." I told him, and let me tell you if he was trying to piss me off, then he was off to a good start.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He finally asked getting to the point of my little visit to this lovely home.

"Your little human traffic ring and don't try to play dumb with me either because I got these as proof." I told him as I threw a few papers, documents, and photos with his company logo and signature on them from out of my jacket and tossed them on the floor for him to see.

The look on his face when looked at that stuff was priceless, it was like he walked into a drug deal gone wrong with the coke in one hand and his dick in the other.

"How did you get these?" Tubs asked me with hint of shock and disbelief in his voice, but then the guy had to nerve to laugh at me, AT ME!

"What hell is so damn funny?" Seriously this tub of lard was really starting to piss me off.

"So what's next you knock me out and call the cops so they can hull me off so you can look like some big fat hero?" he said with an amused smile on his wrinkled face. "Please, I'll be out tomorrow afternoon, and when I'm out I'll make sure your life is a living hell you little bastard."

Ok now I'm annoyed, maybe I should just shut this guy up now before he makes me put a bullet in my own head.

"AAHH!" Tubs screamed as he held onto his bleeding arm while looking at me like I was crazy, well if Grayson was here he'd probably confirm that statement.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I send you away then you get out and come after me and blah, blah, blah; I get it I know the cycle alright. First I never said I was going to turn you into the police, I mean I've been in this city for a week now and the cops here are freaking corrupted that if you try baptize them the water would turn to slime. Second, who said I was playing hero?" Then I aimed the gun at his fat head ready to pull the trigger

"WAIT! What if I told you who the mastermind is behind all of this?" I lowered my gun signaling him to continue. "Senator Roark, he's been smuggling people into the city and that's not all, he was also planning to abduct women and children of the city just so he could he could…." That was all he said before I put a bullet in his brain.

Well either way I got what I came for so I'm done here, I started to walk out but not before I helped myself to his liquor cabinet, I mean I had a long night and I deserve a little reward. So after grabbing a few bottles of some of his finest and taking the keys from one of Tub's dead guards, I made my way into the garage and took the black Lamborghini; thank god for rich middle-aged men and their desire to feel young again.

All of that aside I need to figure out a way to get to Roark, the guy pretty much owns the whole damn city and just can't go into city hall guns blazing, even though it does sound pretty fun. I know don't much about the guy and I can forget about checking his files, I'm pretty sure they've been altered to point where people would consider him a saint.

If I want answers then there's only one place for me to head to and that's Kadie's Club Pecos, so I think it's high time for Jason Todd to mingle with some of the locals of this city.

After stopping by the apartment I'm staying at and a quick change of clothes and a bite to eat, I stuffed my outfit into a bag and then placed it into the trunk of the car and drove off to Kadie's for some information.

_(Kadie's Club Pecos 11:15pm) _

It wasn't hard for me to find this place since I've done that stakeout two nights ago, but anyway this was my first time heading inside the club. The moment that I stepped inside I was blasted with loud music, men shouting, and several women dancing up on stage and serving drinks in outfits that reveled their flesh in all of their glory; if I had known it was like this in here I would've came in on my first night!

"Business before pleasure Jason, business before pleasure" I told myself as I took a seat at the bar scoping out the place. That's when I noticed a guy trying to pick up one of the barmaids, I've seen his type before and if I had to guess he's probably an informant, and that's just what I was looking for.

"Hey baby what you say me and you head out back after your shift and" She slapped him before he could finish that sentence.

Opportunity knocks, I decided to head on over and talk to him to see if I can get some info on Roark.

"Wow man that must've hurt, tell you what how about a cold one on me?" I offered signaling the barkeep to send us two beers.

"Thanks, um?"

"Jason and you are?" I asked with a small smirk on my face.

"Weevil" He answered while the barkeep brought us our beers and flashed me a seductive wink, the lady got some taste I see.

"Cheers." I said as I raised my bottle in the air and took a few swigs from it, that was then that I noticed that Weevil didn't even touch his beer, but instead he was looking at me with a look that said 'alright what's your angle here?'

"I know you're not here to be all buddy, buddy with me so you might as well tell me what is it you're here for." He said looking at me with a judging look on his face.

"How do you know I'm not doing this out the goodness of my heart?" I said in mock hurt tone.

"Bullshit, because everybody in this city is always after something and that something doesn't come cheap either." He told me as a crooked smile made it's way onto his face.

I sighed and gave a few Jacksons and Franklins and demanded him to tell me what he knows about Roark.

"You want to know about Roark? Then read the damn newspaper." He said with an annoying laugh.

I sent this guy a bat-glare that would've made even Bruce proud of me, and believe me Weevil went from laughing to about to shit himself in a snap.

"Alright! Well off the record the guy is as dirty as they come, in fact the whole damn family is batshit crazy if you ask me. Take his son Junior for example, the guy had a thing for little girls, I know a real sicko huh?"

This guy have never met The Joker then, because that clown is crazy ten ways to next Sunday.

"Well anyway he's dead Det. John Hartigan saw to that, for the record he was one of the few honest cops that this shit hole has ever seen. You see a few years back one the night of Hartigan's last day on the force he picked up a call to save a little girl by the name of Nancy Callahan, don't worry he saved and sent Roark Jr into a coma to boot. The sad part about it though is that his dear old daddy pulled a few strings and got Hartigan framed for all of his son's crimes, now a few months back he was just released from prison, had a little reunion with a now grown up Nancy and of course a colorful Roark Jr too. If you're wondering how this turned out then well it's like this Junior's dead and they found Hartigan's body, looks like he shot himself and as for the girl she's still alive."

Sounds like he won't be winning any father of the year award anytime soon, but does give me something to work with though. Now all I have to do is find out where this Nancy Callahan girl lives and try to convince her to help me out.

"If you're wondering where Nancy is then turn around and look at the stage." I did and damn was I in for a surprise.

That was the kind of figure you'd only see in a few angelic paintings, the way her blonde hair moved with the rhythm of her body and the way she took the stage left me mesmerized to say the least. She looked like she could give Catwoman and Poison Ivy a run for their money, maybe I should ask for a private dance.

I thanked Weevil for the information and made my way over to the dancing Nancy, once I was close enough to I pulled out a wad of cash from my pocket hoping it was enough for a private dance since I don't wont anyone listening in on our conversation, looks like some of Bruce's paranoia is rubbing off on me.

She looked at the money then back at me and nodded her head then told me to follow her to a room in the back. She told me to take a seat and than she began to dance for me, now I can't say I didn't enjoy the way she was dancing in front of or showing me how flexible she is. I can't even say that I didn't mind the way her body came into contact with mine.

"Tell me Nancy what do you know about Senator Roark?" I asked her as I got to the point, that didn't seem to phase her much as she kept on dancing.

"What about him except he had a freak for a son and that there's nothing the law can do to stop him." I could sense the bitterness and hate in her voice as she said that, so maybe I should change tactic a bit.

"What if I told you I know all about John Hartigan and how he was framed, how Roark got his son cleared of the charges, and what if I told you that there is a way to finish what Hartigan started?" She stopped dancing and gave me a questioning look, it was one of both insanity and hope.

"What makes you think can stop Roark if John couldn't even stop him?" She asked me with doubt in her voice.

"I can't stop him, but I know somebody who can stop him once and for all, but only if you're willing to help us." He it was only a half truth, I mean I still have to hold on to my secret identity after all.

She nodded her head and told me to follow her out the door, after that she wrote down her address so my 'friend' could meet her later on when she gets off of work, I made sure to tell her my name before I left the club.

_(Nancy's House 11:38pm)_

After I left the club I changed into my Red Hood uniform and arrived at her house a few minuets after she did and man her parents must be pretty loaded for her to live in a place like this, makes you wonder why she's strutting it for tips? Anyway I saw her car pull up in her driveway and that's when I made my move.

"Long day at work dear?" I said playfully as I came out of nowhere and caused her to jump out of fright. She pulled a gun out on me and was ready to fire it but I held my hands up in defense.

"Hey calm down I'm a friend of Jason and I'm here to take care of Roark problem." I reassured her as she lowered her gun down.

"Ok then come on in." She said as she invited me into her house.

Not wasting any time I told her what the plan was and what she needed to do, first of all I had her call Roark's house, I got his home number from Tub's place earlier, I made sure she had it on speaker phone so I could hear the conversation and I made sure that Roark won't be able to trace this call back to Nancy's house either, I also told her not to use her real name as well, I even used a voice translator so they wouldn't recognize her voice as well, yep Bruce is rubbing off on me. I made sure she added every little detail about the human traffic ring and how it was enough evidence to turn him in, then after that he told her to meet him at The Santa Yolanda Tar Pits and hung the phone up on his end.

I've heard about that place that's were people go to 'dump' stuff that don't want to be found, I saw some people head there on my second night here in the city.

"So what now we head on over to the Tar Pits where he'll be waiting for us?" Nancey aske me as she sought her phone down.

"Not a chance, he's probably sent some of his men down there waiting to trap you, and right now that cut his security numbers down a bit and that should give me more than enough time to end that piece of crap." I explained as started to walk out of the door before she stopped me.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked me with those blue eyes of hers, I could see a lot of things in them like longing, tradgey, innocence, and even hope.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I'm going to turn him over to the cops and hope that they'll put him away for his crimes, that he won't have this city torn apart trying find the people responseable for putting him away? I'm not going to lie to her like that and give her false hope, so I told her what I was really going to do when I see Roark and why I couldn't just turn him in.

She just stared at me with those ocean blue eyes of hers for what seemed like enterity before nodding her head and telling me to be careful, I nodded in response and walked out there and into my Lamborghini I had parked a few blocks down and drove off to Roarak's place. Nancey seemed like a sweet girl, and judging by some of the books I saw in her house I guess she wants to be lawer, I'll be sure to give her bigger tips next time I head to Kadies.

_(Roark's Estate 11:58pm)_

When I got to Roark's house I wasted no time in getting down to business, I took out the West guard with a head shot and then used my grapling gun to get in through the second story window. Once I was inside I saw four guys patrolling the hallway, so I threw out a smoke grenade and quickly tazared all of them before they could react to it. While I was walking through the second floor I heard somebody yelling and to my surprise it was good old Roark himself yelling at the phone.

I made my pressence known when I entered the room and as soon as he saw me he reached for his gun, but I was faster and shot his gun holding arm before he could fire it. I slowly walked towards him but not before I hung up the phone that is, for a safty messaure I made sure to shoot him in the other arm as well, good thing I had a silencer on it.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked in so much pain laced in his voice as I yanked the hair in his head forceing him to look at me.

"Red Hood and I'm your worst fucking nightmare." That was the last thing he heard as I pulled my knife out and gave him a good old fashion Columbian neck tie.

I know it won't be long until the guys he sent to the Tar Pits come back to find what I did to their boss, of course I already left the estate after leaving my mark and I'm already halfway back to my apartment. I took out a human traffic ring and got rid of a corrupt politician, not bad for my first mission here if I do say so myself, but I wonder with the condition that this city is in can it truly be saved?

I bet if this place were to burn to the ground would anybody even care enough to help rebuild? My answer to those two questions is 'no'.

It can't be saved and I don't even think Batman could save it either, I can't be the hero that it needs, it'll only end with me laying face down in the street in a pool of my own blood. I can't stop the crime or the corruption here either, so I'll control it; that's because I'm not it's hero, I'm it's outlaw.

"JASON WAKE UP!"

"What the hell!"

_(Robins nest 7:26pm)_

_(Normal POV)_

"Rob what are you doing here" Jason asked the younger boy wonder as he found himself laying on the sofa.

"I thought that I'd drop by for a visit and see how you guys were doing, but it looks like you're the only one here." Rob answered as he truned his attention to the TV screen.

"Looks like you feel asleep while watching Sin City." Rob explained as he pointed to the DVD menu on the TV. "That movie's pretty awesome, though Alfred said I'm not old enough to watch it." Rob said with a pout.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at the irony there, come on the kid has to fight people like the ones in Sin City on a nightly basis after all.

"Well anyway I'm starved, come want to get something to eat?" Jason offered as he got up off the sofa and stretched a bit.

"I brought some of Megan's cookies with, you know before Wally could hog them all for himself, but don't worry they're edible." Rob smirked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Cool I'll be right behind you." Jason called out before turning his attention to the TV and went back to thinking about the dream he had and everything that he did in it, he even thought about Nancy too.

"Eh, I'm hungary I'll worry about that stuff some other time, hey Rob save me some cookies I'm starven." He said as he turned the TV off and left to enjoy some Martian cookies with his young friend.

A/N: Well here you guys chapter 8 of Robins, and let me tell it took me three weeks to get this chapter done, I mean I had redo the first part story like three or four times before settling on this one. Plus this was my first time doing a some what serious story, and I'm sorry if it might have sucked.

I wanted to do like they did in "Failsafe" you have us all think that it's real but then it turns out to be a dream instead? I think I got my point across.

I was also inspired by the story "A Dark Knight Over Sin City" it's a story on here where Batman heads to Sin City, and let me tell you this place is just as worse as both Gotham and Bludheaven. If you ask me I don't think the team would last that long in that godforsaken city, and I'm not joking either.

Sorry if I didn't describe Nancy that well just picture her as Jessica Alba since she did Play Nancy in the movie, and as for Jason just picture a Jensen Ackles playing a live action version of him, I mean he did voice the adult Jason in the animated film.

Well anyway we have new Young justice episodes coming out this month and season one is FINALLY coming to a close, and I read that season two is supposed to starte in April, and I posted links to some of my Young Justice videos on YouTube to my profile if you guys are interested in watching them. Well anyway guys just read and reivew and I will see you all next time so stay whelmed and traught.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey there everybody welcome to the new chapter of '_Robins'_,now before we begin I want you guys to know that I've seen Invasion and to be honest it's looking really good. I'll admit I was surprised to see Megan and Conner isn't together anymore, but then again I never really cared that much about that pairing or any of the pairings from season one for that matter so it doesn't really bother me in the slightest.

Also just to clear this up I'm going to bring Young Justice Invasion Tim Drake into this story, and since this is a time skip that means I'm going to have Rob become Nightwing at some point. I'm not going to do that right away though, just after a few chapters and after a few episodes of Invasion when I have a better understanding of the characters I'll bring them in. Plus it's kind of funny how Rob was the shortest member on the team, but now he's almost as taller than Superboy, and I wonder at what point did he become leader? I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happened.

Plus as of right now this going to take place during the five years between season final and the season two premiere, so in a way it'll be a little AU until I get more information and I won't be doing anything major until then, oh sorry guys but I'm not going to be doing any romance, depends how it goes in season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters in this story, they are the property of DC Comics.

"You can't beat me because I have the one thing that you will never have, friends!" Richard said with determination in his voice. "They care about me and I care about them, and I know they'll always be there because with itchy fur and curly hair, I make good friends most everywhere, I hug and smile I skip and share, feel the love my CARE BEAR STARE!" He screamed as with confidence laced in his voice.

When he finished his little speech he was met with hysterical laughter from two of the other robins in the room, both Rob and Damian couldn't even try to control their laughter because hearing the older boy wonder say that line was just so damn hilarious.

"Man I can't believe that you actually said that!" Damian said as he fell on the floor trying to hold his side from laughing so hard.

"We should stop because he looks like he's ready to hit us with his care bear stare!" Rob laughed as Richard sent both of boys a bat-glare that would've made Bruce proud.

"Ok boys I think that's enough." Robin said trying to get the two young boys to calm down.

"You got to admit that it was kind of funny though." Renegade said as he let out a few chuckles of his own.

"True, so very true." Nightwing agreed as he pulled out a Klondike Bar and tossed it to a still scowling Richard. "You've earned it kid."

"Gee thanks." Richard replied back sarcastically as he accepted the ice-cream bar from Nightwing.

"Well now it's time for you to pick a name from the hat." Nightwing instructed the young titan leader as he reached into an old hat.

The boys were playing a game called 'What would you do for a Klondike Bar?', the object of the game was to pull a name out of a hat and ask that person what would they do for a Klondike bar, then that person have to do something that they would never do or say and if they do it then they are rewarded with a Klondike Bar and then they have to pick name out of the hat. For the record you can't pick anything that would be easy for them to do or say either, they have to _earn_ the Klondike Bar.

"Alright, what would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Richard asked with an evil grin on his face which caused the others to get a nervous look on their faces. "Damian?"

Hearing his name being called caused the younger Robin to turn pale, he had no idea what kind of embarrassing thing Richard would have him do, so he just prepared himself for the worse.

"Would you run around here shirtless with a pair of underwear on your head and call yourself Captain underpants while we take pictures of you?" he asked as his grin got even bigger.

The other boys in the room couldn't help but giggle at what Damian would have to do for a Klondike Bar and left in silence as he thought about wither or not to do it.

_*5 minutes later*_

"I'M CAPTIAN UNDERPANTS, I'M CAPTIAN UNDERPANTS!" Damian screamed as he ran around the nest shirtless and wearing a pair of underwear over his head.

"This is just too rich!" Rob said as he took some more pictures of Damian running around like an idiot.

"Alright Damian that's enough." Richard told the boy wonder as he tossed him a Klondike Bar.

"You guys are going to delete those right?" Damian asked as he took frozen treat from Richard.

"Of course we are." Renegade said as he hit save on his camera and handed Damian the hat full of names and pulled one out.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar, Nightwing?" Damian asked the former boy wonder with a mischief smirk on his face.

"I can handle anything you can throw at me." Nightwing challenged the younger boy wonder with smirk on his face that said 'he wasn't backing down'.

Damian walked over to him and whispered something into his ear that caused both of his eyes to grow wide in shock.

"You can't be serious?" Nightwing asked as Damian nodded his head.

"Oh I'm very serious, now get to it." Damian said as he pointed over to the giant computer.

Nightwing grumbled over to the giant computer and typed a few commands into the computer and a few seconds later he was greeted with a picture of The Flash from his Universe.

"Nightwing what brings you to our corner of the galaxy?" Flash asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Hi Wally, um is Bruce there by any chance?" Nightwing asked the scarlet speedster.

"Yeah, I'll go get him for you." Wally said as he speed off screen to get the Dark Knight.

After waiting a few minutes Batman showed up with that ever present scowl on his face as he gave his former partner his full attention.

"What is it?" He asked in his usually grouchy tone of voice as he got straight to the point.

"Hello to you too Bruce." Nightwing said choosing to ignore his mentors lack of manners, but after seeing the bat-glare he decided to get to the point. So he cleared his throat and began to sing a _very _familiar song.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, let's just say you love me too." He sung as he heard a few snickers coming from the other side of the room, and some coming from behind Bruce as a few league members thought that it was kind of funny.

The only person besides Nightwing that wasn't laughing was Batman, he just kept that same scowl on his face and which didn't even show a sign of evening trying to smile, he just looked more annoyed.

"Well thanks for listening." Nightwing said as closed communication between the nest and the watchtower.

"Here you go man you've earned this one." Damian said as he then tossed Nightwing his frozen prize.

Without saying a word he took the ice-cream bar and pulled a name out of the hat.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar, Robin?" Nightwing asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Holy suspensefullness, I'm ready for whatever you throw at me." Robin stated with a bit of confidence in his voice.

"Alright then, be right back." Nightwing said as he left the room only to comeback a few minutes later with a pig outfit. "I want you to wear this outfit and sing 'I'm a little piggy' while dancing too." He said as he tossed Robin the pig costume.

A few minutes later Robin was dressed up like a pig and the look on his face wasn't a friendly one, while the others were having trouble containing their laughter. He took a deep breath and began to sing the little song.

"I'm a little piggy short and stout, here are my ears, here is my snout. When I see the farmer in the dell, I oink, oink, oink and wiggle my tail." He concluded as he finished his little dance.

Both Rob and Damian could barely control themselves as they laughed at Robin's embarrassing moment and while at the same time capture it on camera too.

"Good job piggy, here's your treat and try not to pig out on it either." Nightwing said as he gave Robin the Klondike Bar.

Choosing to ignore Nightwing's comment, Robin accepted the Klondike Bar and pulled a name out of the hat.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar Renegade?" Robin asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Give me your best shot." Renegade proudly stated showing that he was not going to be intimidated.

"Ok then, how about you put on one of Richard's Robin outfits, that is if he doesn't mind." Robin said as he took in the astonished look on Renegade's face.

"I don't mind at all, in fact I should have a few spares in my room, wait right here I'll be right back." Richard said as he ran to his room to get the outfit.

"You guys don't really expect me to go through with this do you?" Renegade asked the remaining occupants in the room.

When he saw them wearing grins on their faces it only meant that they did want him to go through with this.

"Here you go Renegade, try it on." Richard said with a grin on his face as he handed the former boy wonder his outfit.

He snatched the outfit from Richard's hand with scowl on his face and walked out of the room to try it on.

"How does it feel wearing the old uniform again?" Nightwing asked with an amused grin on his face.

"First it's not my outfit and second this thing is really, really tight and rides up in my lower regions." Renegade stated as he pulled on the sleeves some more just so it could breath.

Like he had said earlier the outfit was a bit too small for him since it barely covered his upper body and the pants stopped at his knees, not only that but the boots were killing his feet too.

"If Jason was here you would never hear the end of it." Damian pointed out as he let out a few chuckles.

"Which is why I'm glad that he's not here, anyway there's one name left, so Rob what would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Renegade asked the young hacker.

"What do you got?" Rob asked not backing down from the challenged.

"Ok then I want you to sing this song to the first girl that you see." Renegade said as he pulled up a song from his ipod.

When Rob saw this he had a very shocked look on his face and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was looking at it correctly.

"Are serious you want me to sing_ THAT_ song to one of the girls?" Rob asked in in disbelief.

"Nope, just the first one you see when you head back, and just to be fair if you don't see one in an hour then you don't have to sing." Renegade said as he handed Rob the ipod. "Now get going."

"Wait how will guys even know I did it or not?" Rob asked them out of curiosity.

"You let us worry about that." Renegade said with a smile that brought the conversation to an end.

Rob didn't say anything as he took the ipod from Renegade and walked over to doorway that would take him back to his universe.

_(Mount Justice, 4:15p.m)_

"Recognize Robin B01" The computer announced as Rob steeped out of the zeta tube and into the cave.

When Rob walked into the cave he noticed that the only occupants of it was Wally and Billy playing a video game while Kaldur and Conner watched them from the sofa.

"Welcome back Robin." Kaldur said being the first to greet the boy wonder as he entered the cave.

"Hey guys, say do any of you know where the girls are?" Rob asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"They went to the mall and they won't be back until dinner." Conner answered with little interest. "Why do you ask?" He asked the young hacker as he took his eyes off of the video game.

"Oh no reason, it's not important." Rob answered feeling a sense hope build up in him, because now he won't have to look like an idiot singing _THAT _song to any of the girls.

"Recognize Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13" The computer announced the two league members as they walked into the cave.

Hearing the computer announce the second name caused Rob's stomach to drop, of all the people whey did have to be her?

"What are you guys doing here?" Conner asked the two leaguers as he approached them.

"Well me and Dinah are going on patrol and she left her jacket here." Oliver explained nonchalantly.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Dinah stated as she began to head towards to the training room.

Rob knew he had to go through with this, I mean he could just lie and say that he did it, but then again he remembered that they would find out that he was lying to them, since they were trained by the world's greatest detective just like him.

"Black Canary could you just wait for a minute?" Rob called out causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Sure Robin what is it?" She asked the young boy wonder with a sweet smile on her face.

He knew that it was now or never, so he took a deep breath, pulled out the ipod, pressed play on the song, which in turn caused it to play some familiar music and made everyone turn their attention to the boy wonder.

_Nappy Boy, Pretty Boy collaboration _

_That thing you got behind you is amaaazing_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_'Cause what you want is right here_

_Oh she, oh she so international _

_The way, the way she get it on the floor_

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you_

_I want to get to know you better_

_Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa Come and move in my way _

_Hey, little chica from Guadalupe _

_That thing you got behind you is amazing _

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French _

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_The way she moves around When she grinds to the beat _

_Breaking it down articulately _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body That make me want to say hey...('ey!) Hey...('ey!) Hey...('ey!) _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_C'mon Shorty, let me whisper in your ear _

_Tell you everything you wanna hear _

_You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year _

_Let's have a celebration, baby _

_Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa _

_Come and move in my way _

_Hey, little chica from Guadalupe _

_That thing you got behind you is amazing _

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French _

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_The way she moves around When she grinds to the beat _

_Breaking it down articulately _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body That make me want to say hey...('ey!) Hey...('ey!) Hey...('ey!) _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language C'mon _

_I'm lifting up my voice to say You're the hottest girl in the world today _

_The way you shake You got me losing my mind _

_You're banging like a speaker box Turn around; the party stops _

_Universal lady, let me take you away _

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French _

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_It's the way she moves around When she grinds to the beat _

_Breaking it down articulately _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language _

_It's her, her body, her body, her body _

_You make me want to say hey...('ey!) Hey...('ey!) Hey...('ey!) It's her, her body, body, body language C'mon _

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear _

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear _

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear _

_'Cause what you want is right here._

Once he was done singing it left the room in complete silence, everybody there was either wearing a shocked or confused look on their faces. It stayed like that for a few more seconds until Wally burst out into a fit of hysterical uncontrollable laughter.

"I don't get it, what does Black Canary's body language have to do with anything?" Billy asked not understanding the lyrics to the song.

"It means that we will tell you when you are older Billy" Kaldur stated finding that it would be best not to tell the young ten year old the meaning behind those lyrics.

"Robin come with me, I think we need to discuss a few things." She said in tone that left no room for discussion.

Rob just groaned as he followed knowing full well that this was not going to end well for him.

"I am so not feeling the aster right now." He mumbled to himself as he followed Black Canary into another room.

"Go easy on him Dinah, after all he did give you his vote for hottest girl of the year." Oliver called out as he let out a few giggles of his own.

Unbeknownst to everybody in the cave, the ipod that Rob had with him had a small camera on it that had recorded everything that just happened.

_(Robins Nest 4:26p.m)_

The others couldn't help themselves but laugh at what Rob just did, they expected him to sing to maybe one of the girls on his team, but Black Canary? Now that was even better.

"Play it again I want to see it again!" Damian yelled out trying to control his laughter, which was hard for him to do at the moment.

"You know, I think he just earned himself a whole box full of Klondike Bars." Renegade said with a smile on his face as he rewind the video to watch Rob's little performance again, thanks to camera he placed on it that is.

A/N: For those of you who don't know the song Rob was singing is called "Body Language" by Jesse McCartney featuring T-Pain, as for the Klondike Bar game they were playing, that was just something I made up.

Before I go I want to clear a few things up, like for the people who keep asking me to bring in the characters from the comics, I never read the comics so I don't think I'd the characters justice since I don't know that much about the comic counterparts, which is why I'm going with ones from the TV shows and animated Movies because I'm more familiar with them that way. So please stop asking me to bring in comic book characters, wait until they appear in the show or movie alright.

Also, I've been hearing theories like how Jason might be in Young Justice, because Dick had told Tim "Just don't die" which makes people wonder if Jason is in the series too. I tell you guys what, if he is and he's alive I'll bring him in too. For the record I'm loving Invasion way more than I did season one, hope to see more Invasion fics on here, so come on some of you let's give it a chance.

Also next chapter a member of the team will go with Rob to the Robins nest and meet the others, I'm not going to tell you who it is but I will give you some advice on how to figure out the answer. Think like Batman and the answer will come to you, for the record I've had that chapter in my head for a while so good luck figuring it out.

So read and review and I will see you guys later.

Quick question, what would you do for a Klondike Bar?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everybody and welcome back to _'Robins' _the story that tries not to follow the current trends in this fan base, which in this is the OC, season one, and Spitfire stories. (No offense to the people who write those stories.)

Now I'm going to give you guys a heads up here, after the new episode that's coming on this Saturday we won't be getting any new episodes of Young Justice Invasion for the whole month. Hey you have to admit, with all of the family team ups we've been seeing lately have been kick-ass though.

Random question you guys, who would win in a fight, Sportsmaster vs Nightwing, or Sportsmaster vs Slade, or Nightwing vs Slade?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

"Alright you see the target boy?" Disco asked the German-Shepard who was wearing a cowl over it's head that resembled Batman's.

The dog barked in acknowledgement as it got into attack position ready to attack on commend.

"Alright Ace, attack!" Disco screamed as the bat-hound pounced on the dummy and started to rip it apart. "Ok Ace I think that's enough for now." Disco commented with a smile on his face as he petted the bat-hound.

Ace barked with enthusiasm and licked the former boy wonder on the face and followed him out of the training room and into the living room where Richard was busy working on the giant computer with a Titan Communicator hooked up to it.

Jason was laying on one of the sofas reading a magazine while his helmet was laying on the floor right next to him.

Seeing this Ace walked over to the red helmet and sniffed it before he lifted his leg up about to mark it as his own territory.

"NO, STOP BAD DOG BAD, BAD, BAD DOG!" Jason screamed as he pulled his helmet away just in time. "Damnit! How many times do I have to keep reminding your dog that my helmet is not a damn fire hydrant?" He yelled at Disco who was in the kitchen pouring some kibble into Ace's dog bowl.

"Ace that's not a nice thing to do, but it is pretty funny though." Disco commented as he handed Ace the dog food.

"What's funny is watching a certain someone get a neutering." Jason stated in a low growl.

Ace's ears then perked up at the comment and then he started to whimper a little from the threat.

"Hey don't talk about things like that around Ace." Disco stated as he defended Ace who was hiding behinds his legs.

"I wasn't talking about the dog." Jason stated as he sent a bat-glare at Disco, who in return glared right back at him.

Richard chose to ignore the two of them bickering and continued on with his work on the computer, that is until he felt something nuzzled up to his leg. He looked down and saw Ace resting beside him.

"Nice to know I'm not the only sane one here right now." Richard said as he scratched Ace behind his ear.

The bat-hound's ears soon started to perk up as the doorway to Rob's universe started to glow as Rob and to everybody else's surprised a giant white wolf walked out behind him.

This caused Ace to jump up and walked over to where the giant wolf was and stare him in the eyes as they started to circle each other, once they stopped they sniffed each other and concluded that the other was ok.

"Rob what's with White Fang here?" Jason asked as he pointed his finger at the giant Wolf.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Wolf, he's a member of the team and Superboy's pet." Rob said with a smile on his face. "Wolf" He called out to the giant wolf who soon turned his attention to Rob.

"Wolf I'd like you to meet a few friends of mines." He stated as Wolf walked over to where he, Disco, and Jason was standing. "Wolf this is Disco and Jason Todd." He said as he pointed to the two former boy wonders.

"Hey there boy." Disco said as he patted Wolf on the head, Jason just simply waved hand without even caring what so ever.

"The guy on the computer is named Richard." Rob said as he pointed to over where Richard was.

Wolf had a confused look on his face as he looked back and forth between both Rob and Richard, even though there were a few differences between them they did somewhat look the same.

"I know boy it is a little confusing but he really is me, well me from another universe to more precise that is." Rob answered as he tried to ease Wolf's confusion a bit.

"So Rob you said that he belongs to Superboy, so I assume that he must be from Krypton then." Richard asked as hoped off the computer which now had the word loading on it's screen.

"Well no not really. He was one of the animals that was genetically modified by The Brain as one of his twisted experiments." Rob stated which earned him a few surprised looks from the others.

"He isn't he that walking talking think tank who likes to spank his monkey?" Jason asked as he chuckled at his own comment.

"Wow, that's just wow." Disco said as shook his head at Jason's obscured comment on The Brian.

"Hey you guys know I'm right." He said sticking by what he had just said earlier.

Before they could continue talking about The Brain and his twisted experiments, they heard barking coming from across the room and turned their attention to Ace.

"Oh yeah I can't believe that I forgot, Rob I'd like to introduce you and Wolf to Ace The Bat-Hound." Disco said as he introduced the two the bat-hound.

"Nice to meet you Ace." Rob said as he scratched Ace underneath his chin which caused the bat-hound to wag his tail in joy. "I didn't know that you owned a dog Disco." Rob said as he continued to scratch Ace.

"Well the thing is he isn't mine, he belongs to Bruce and I'm just watching him for a while." Disco answered the younger boy wonder.

"Seriously! Bruce Wayne, one of the most antisocial and deeply paranoid person in this or any universe actually owns a pet?" Rob asked in disbelief as he eyed the bat-hound.

"That's what all of us said and personally I always thought he'd get a pet when get all old, lonely, and in complete need of companionship." Jason said as he saw Wolf eyeing his helmet.

"Don't worry Jason, Wolf is housebroken." Rob affirmed him as he knew what Wolf was thinking of doing.

"Unlike some people that we know of." Disco mumbled under his breath. "So anyway Rob what brings you and Wolf here anyway?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well Conner and Clark are busy spending some well deserved time together and he asked me to watch Wolf for him since everybody else was busy, plus Richard said told me meet me here a few days ago and I didn't want to leave him at the cave all alone so I decided to bring him with me." He explained as he took a seat in one of the recliners.

"Wait I thought the boy scout didn't want anything to do with his clone child." Jason said to the young boy wonder.

"Well he had a change of heart, you know after the team managed to beat the Justice League who was being controlled by Vandal Savage that is. Man that was one heck of a new years celebration, I'll tell you guys about it later. So anyway Richard what did you want to see me about anyway?" Rob asked the Titan leader who was wearing a surprised look after hearing about how Rob and his team beat the Justice League.

"Oh yeah that, well it should be ready in just a few more seconds." Richard said as he came back to reality and turned his attention back to the computer screen which said _'loading complete'_

"Here you go Rob your very own Titan communicator, with this you are an honorary Titan." Richard stated with a smile on his face as he handed Rob the communicator.

"Dude sweet!" Rob said with excitement in his voice as he accepted the communicator from his older version.

"All you have to do now is speak into it in order for it to activate." Richard explained to Rob.

"Really?" Rob asked with a bit of wonder in his voice.

"Yep, you see when I was making this not only did I use some regular material I use to make the ones the other Titans have, but I also had to download and transfer information from the computer into it too." Richard explained with a proud grin on is face.

"In other words that thing is like a portable computer that comes with some pretty nifty features like being able to travel to each other universes, talk to each other, and it even has a built in tracker so in case you lose or have it stolen, you come back here and check the computer for it's location or we can track it for you with ours if you want." Disco explained as Ace laid down next to him.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Rob asked him out of curiosity.

In response both Jason and Disco held up their own communicators catching Rob by surprise with the action.

"Yep, all of us have one these babies." Jason said smugly to the younger Robin in the room.

"Cool." Rob replied with excitement evident in his voice.

"So what are you waiting for, don't you want to activate it?" Richard asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing, This is Rob, designation number R10, world07." He said as he spoke into the device.

Once he said all of that he was soon being scanned by a blue light, and the communicator then started to analyze all of the newly acquired data before making it's announcement.

"_Scanning complete, now recognize Rob R10 of world07, activation now complete." _It announced as it showed a picture of Rob on it's screen.

"Sweet, I can't wait to test this out." Rob said barely able to control the amount of excitement in his voice.

"Incase you're wondering the scan lets it know that it's really you that's using it and not some imposter that can change into you." Richard explained as he remembered how Madam Rouge tricked him into giving her a Titan communicator.

"I can't wait to test this out when I get back." Rob said as he admired the hand held object in his hands.

"Why don't you try it out right now? Mean and Ace were about to go on patrol anyway, and maybe you and Wolf could join us." Disco asked as Ace barked in agreement.

"What do you say Wolf, up for some fun in another universe?" Rob asked the giant wolf who nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll meet you guys there then, let's go Ace." Disco said as he and Ace headed back to their own universe.

"Well here goes nothing, Rob10 plus one, world05!" He announced and in a flash of light him and Wolf were gone.

"Nice to know that it works, well I should be getting back, Beast boy wants to have a movie marathon." Richard said as he waved Jason goodbye and headed back to his own universe.

Jason who was starting to feel a little hungry decided to take a little trip into the kitchen, but as soon as he took his first step he ended up stepping in something squishy and smelly. He looked down to see what he stepped in and man was he furious.

"AW COME ON DAMNIT!"

A/N: Well there you go guys chapter 10 and not only that but even Wolf got to meet some of the others as well and I hope you guys enjoyed Ace the bat-hound as well. Now stay in mind that the communicator will play an important role in future chapters, that and it does make getting around more convenient for them. As you guys can tell they can bring others to nest with them, they have to say plus and the number of attendants with them.

Oh yeah I learned that the next DC animated film will be based on Frank Millers 'The Dark Knight's Return' and yes I know about the female Robin in that series. Here is what I'm going to do guys, since it's not really cannon to the main DCU then the chapter I bring her in won't be cannon as well, let's call it a special at best ok. I will watch the movie though.

As for the world names I decided to number them in the order the were formed here is a list of them.

Robin: World01

Nightwing and Tim: World02

Richard: World03

Dick: World04

Disco: World05

Damian: World05.1 (Alternate Timeline remember)

Renegade and Jason: World06

Rob: World07

Alright guys that should clear up a few things and in a few more chapters I'm going to skip ahead to Invasion when the time is right that is, I mean I have to let the guys meet the team first.

Well just read and review and I will see you guys all next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to _'Robins'_, I haven't really been in the Young Justice section in a while now because, lately most of the stories have all been the same and to be honest I'm kind of in a slump right now, so sorry if this chapter might not be all that good.

Oh Yeah I got a review that said that I shouldn't go into Invasion and I had got a PM that said I should do Invasion. I'm going to be honest with all of you I really do want to do Invasion, otherwise I'll sound like a hypocrite and if you're wondering what I'm talking about then go read my Invasion story called _'Invasion Talk' _so yeah Invasion is going to happen, I mean come on don't you guys want to see look on all of their faces when they see little Rob as a full grown Nightwing?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters they are all the property of DC Comics.

_(Robins Nest 6:48pm)_

"Man I am so bored right now." Dick groaned as he tossed is ball into the air and caught it when it landed back down into his hands.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Rob said while using his holographic computer to make a few upgrades to both Mt. Justice's and The Robins Nest security systems. The reason he was doing this was out of complete boredom.

The reason that Rob and Dick was so bored was because well since the crime in their respective worlds have for some reason decided to take a break, and both of their Bruces had to attend a meeting being held by their respective leagues.

Not only that but Rob's teammates were busy doing their own thing in their own cities so spending time with the team was out of the question for Rob. That was pretty much the main reason that he was at the nest.

"I wish there was something that we could do, I'll even wash the batmobile just for the fun of it." Dick groaned out for the fifth time today.

"I don't think I'd do that, since I have to do it every Thursday night for the next month." Rob mumbled that last part since he did take the batmobile out for a joyride two weeks ago and Bruce was not happy about it either.

"So Rob, you want to get some training in or something?"

"Black Canary had us do combat training three days in a row this week."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"Well at least she isn't as bad as Bruce."

"With him it'll be all like 'You need to straighten your arm when you punch the enemy'" Dick said giving his best Bruce impersonation

"More like 'Do it the way I do it because my way is always the right way'" Rob said with his own variation of Bruce's voice.

Then suddenly the two boys got an idea on how to get rid of their current boredom.

"Ok Robin I want you to go and get some more training in while I go set in a corner and do my nightly brooding like I always do." Dick said as he pointed to a corner.

"Team I have a mission for you today, I want all of you to sneak into some country undetected while I go attend some boring Justice League meeting instead of standing on a rooftop until dawn like I usually do." Rob said gruffly while standing on top of the sofa.

"Sorry Catwoman but your seductive charms will not work on me because it is my burden to never settle down with anyone who couldn't possibly understand me. Now be a good little kitten and return the jewels you stolen and we'll see each other again tomorrow night and repeat the same cycle again." Dick said in a serious tone of voice that was almost like Bruce's voice.

"Alright team I am going to yell at you and point out everything you did wrong, then I'm going to mind screw you and say something nice because you completed the objected task that was given to you." Rob said trying to have his voice match that of this mentor's voice.

"I can show complete and utter disregard for the traffic laws whenever I'm out in the batmobile, you know why? Because I'm Batman" Dick said with his arms crossed.

"You all have to do what I say, because I'm Batman." Rob stated with his chest poking out in front of him.

"Robin, Batgirl, I need to both to give the batmobile and extra coating of wax. don't either of you question why I need you to do this, it's because I'm Batman!" Dick said as he pointed his finger at two empty chairs.

"I don't need to say thank you to anybody if I chose not too, because I'm Batman." Rob said as he placed his fist on his chest for dramatic affect.

"I'm the Batman, I never need saving from anything." Dick said as he stood on top of one sofas.

"I'm Batman, so the only emotion that I need to show off is anger, nor do I need to show even the slightest hint of a smile." Rob said with a serious look on his face as he finished that statement.

"I am the terror that strikes in the night" Dick began.

"I strike fear into the hearts of those that pray on to the weak." Rob added on.

"I am the hero that Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs now" Dick continued

"I am the hero that make the choices that no one else can make." Rob stated

"I am terror" Said Dick

"I am vengeance" Said Rob

"I am the night" Said Dick

"I AM BATMAN!" They both screamed at the same time but then the two of them just suddenly burst into laughing at their own antics.

"I think we just summed up every single Batman in that one moment." Rob said as he soon composed himself.

"Yeah that is Bruce for ya though." Dick said as he sought back down on the sofa, when he did that his stomach started to growl.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry." Rob said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Man all of this acting like Bruce sure can work up a appetite, well it should be around dinner time in my universe anyway." Dick said as he headed over to his portal.

"I think I'll chill out around here a little longer, you know I'm pretty sure I still have an hour until dinner anyway." Rob said as he waved goodbye to the younger boy wonder.

"Alright then, see you later." Dick said as he vanished into his own portal.

Now that Rob was alone in the nest he decided to do something that he's been wanting to do for a while now.

"Time to hack into the Watchtower's security systems." He chuckled to himself as he hopped onto the supercomputer and started hacking away into the systems just so he could spy on the league members.

"Show time." He said to himself as he watched the meeting with some interest of course.

A/N: Well there you go guys, Chapter 11, and sorry if it wasn't all that good. Like I said earlier I've been in a slump and I was running low on ideas for this chapter.

I hope you liked how Dick and Rob were acting like Batman, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to let me know because I'm running on low here. Well I do have two really good ideas in store for future chapters, but I don't want to revile them just yet though.

Well just read and review and I will see you guys all next time.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 12 of _'Robins'_, now before I begin there are two things I want to say. The first one is will you guys please stop asking me about bringing in a female Robin, I already confirmed that back in chapter 10 that I WILL bring in a female Robin, that is if you guys bothered to read the bottom author's note. I know you guys want to see Stephanie in this story, but like I said I'm not going with the comic counter parts since I never read the comic books. All I'm saying is, guys you're going have to trust me with this story ok.

Now I have another message, but it's a spoiler and I will post it at the bottom so read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that are present in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

_(Robins Nest 7:18 pm)_

"Do I really have to wear this?" Tim groaned as looked at tuxedo that was laying on his bed.

"Yes you do, this is a charity event and that means BOTH of us has to be there." Nightwing stated to the younger Robin as he fixed the tie on his own outfit.

"But you know just how boring these things are!" Tim moaned as he fell face first on his bed.

"You might as well stop whining because there is no way for you get out of this." Nightwing said as he studied himself in the mirror. "And you might as well come out of hiding, I heard you coming a while ago." He said to the shadows while not looking at them.

"Aw man, how did you know I was in here?" Rob asked with a frown on his face as he walked out of the shadows looking up at the former boy wonder.

"I was trained by the Bat remember? Plus I have a few more year of experience under my belt." Nightwing answered as he turned around smirking at the young thirteen year old.

"Yeah, yeah I know. So you guys are getting ready to head to one of the many famous Bruce Wayne charity events?" Rob asked as he observed the two other people in the room.

"Well you're half right, we are going to a charity event, but it's not one of Bruce's that is." Nightwing said with a devious smirk on his face which made Rob even more curious.

"Bruce is attending the event, with his _date_ that is." Tim said as he put emphasis on the word 'date'.

Now Rob was even more curious than he was before, every time one question was answered another one had risen up to take it's place.

"Ok I'll bite, what makes this one date so special from the thousands that he's had in the past?" Rob asked with his arms crossed.

Both Nightwing and Tim looked at each other with smirks on their faces like they were both having a silent conversation on who should tell Rob who their Bruce Wayne was dating at the moment. Then they both turned to face him, both with the same amused smirks on their faces.

"Wonder Woman." The both said at the same time which really took Rob by the surprise.

"Wait are you sure we're talking about the same Wonder Woman? You know the woman who's almost as strong as Superman, amazing Amazon abilities, came from and island of only immortal Amazons, and has quite the temper when you get on her bad side?" Rob asked making sure that he heard right.

"Yep, the very same." Tim answered before he was hit in the face by his tuxedo, curtsey of Nightwing.

"Tim, we really don't have time for this; the sooner you get dressed then the sooner we can leave." He ordered with a look that left no room for discussion.

Grumbling, Tim picked up his tux and walked out of the room leaving only a satisfied Nightwing and a still trying to process the idea of 'Batman and Wonder Woman dating' Rob.

"I take it you still find it hard to believe that those two could have a thing for each other huh?" He asked Rob who simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, I mean the only women who he even shows the slightest bit of interest in are usually wearing cat outfits, the daughter of a demon head who leads a bunch of assassins, basically women who are on the opposite side of the law." Rob stated with the puzzled look still on his face.

"Trust me it's pretty obvious to pretty much everyone, well obvious to everyone who actually _knows _Bruce. With Diana though it's pretty easy to tell that she has a thing for him, but with Bruce not so much though. Don't be surprise if he gives you the whole 'dating within the team always leads to trouble' excuse" Nightwing answered as he made a few last minute inspections on is tuxedo.

"Ok while I'm still overwhelmed by the idea of Bruce and Diana dating each other, how did she talk him into going to a charity event with her?" Rob asked wanting to know more about this new information of Nightwing's and Tim's Bruce Wayne.

"Well I'm not sure on the 'what' or the 'how', but I'm pretty sure this is Bruce's way of making it up to her for something he did or said to make her upset with him. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that she didn't leave him any choice in the matter." Nightwing said as he let out a few chuckles.

"Wait, how did you and Tim end up having to go along with them?" Rob asked wanting to get this last piece of info from Nightwing.

"Well Bruce thought that it would be a good idea for a bonding moment between the four of us." He answered with a sour look on his face.

"Translation: If I have to suffer through this ordeal, then so do you." Tim stated as he walked back into the room fully dressed in his tuxedo now, while wearing a scowl on his face.

"Yep, that sounds like Bruce alright." Rob answered with a playful smile on his face as he watched Tim enter the room.

"How come every time those two have an argument or something we have to be the ones to pay for it?" Tim answered as he pulled on his bowtie for a little breathing room.

"Look just stop whining and let's go, we're running late as it is and I for one don't want to hear one of his lectures for being late." Nightwing said as he led Tim out of his room and right to the portal to their universe.

"Well see ya Rob, if you don't hear from me then it's because I died of boredom." Tim groaned as he walked into the portal that led back to him home world.

"He can be so melodramatic sometimes, well anyway see you later Rob." Nightwing said as he waved goodbye Rob and followed Tim back home.

_(World07 Wayne Manor 8:25pm)_

"Hey Bruce can I ask you something?" Rob asked his father figure who was setting across from him at the dinner table finishing up one Alfred's delicious meals.

"Sure Dick ask away." Bruce answered with a little smile on his face.

"What would you say your relationship with some of the members of the league is like?" Rob asked choosing his words carefully.

"I believe that I have a good working relationship with some of leaguers, why do you ask?" Bruce answered with an raised eyebrow.

"No reason, but tell me what would you say about your working relationship with oh I don't know, Wonder Woman?" Rob asked earning a confused look from both Bruce and Alfred.

"I consider her a valuable member of the league and I respect her methods of handling crime; in all I find her to be very irreplaceable." Bruce answered in his Batman voice.

"I see, well I just wondering is all, so if you two can excuse me I'm going to get some training in before we out on patrol. Dinner was great as always Alfred!" Rob said as he excused himself from the dinner table.

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked his butler as they both saw his young ward leave the room.

"I haven't the faintish idea Master Bruce." Alfred said as he picked up Rob's dinner plate. "Though I do wonder sir, what is the true relationship between you and Miss Diana?" He asked with little smirk on his face.

"Not you too Alfred." Bruce groaned to his butler who simply let out a small giggle at his master's expanse.

A/N: Well there you go guys, I hope you enjoyed them talking about the relationship between Bruce and Diana. For those of you who watched 'Justice League' and 'Justice League Unlimited' should know the story about the whole Batman and Wonder Woman pairing. Last year I saw the paring make it's way into a few 'Young Justice' stories.

Alright read and review and I will see you guys all later.

**Spoilers: **Now here are the spoilers that I promised you guys, read at your own risk.

I saw a trailer for Invasion and guess who was all in it, Tigress (Artemis), Black Beatle (Who just might be the mysterious Partner we've been hearing so much about), The real Roy Harper (Who might end up becoming Arsenal), Blue Beatle's Fried Ty Longshadow (who just might end up becoming Apache Chief), Static (HELL YEAH!), and above all Slade 'Deathstroke The Terminator' Wilson!

For the record there have been none crossover stories where the team went up against Slade, and those are some good stories even though borrow a few elements from 'Teen Titians', imagine if YJSlade and TTSlade ever met, spells major trouble for the good guys. Especially for both Rob and Richard of course, plus I hop that Ron Perlman will voice him again, if not then it's cool. Anyway I heard that the new episodes won't come on until September 29th so guys be ready and stay Whelmed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys and welcome to another new chapter of _'Robins'_, I just want to say think you to everybody who reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story.

Now I just want to say that there was one review that kind of hurt, I know I haven't used the female Robins yet and when somebody say something like it's not really Robins without the girl Robins can really hurt, especially if the person writing the story doesn't know anything about either one of them. Though I want everybody to know that I'm not sexist or anything, but like I said so many times before I'm going with the animated series and animated TV movies because I never read the comic books.

I mean would you guys rather have me write about stuff I don't know about or stuff I do know about? I mean I already have a lot characters as it is, and I'm trying my best to try and include some of them in each chapter. You have to remember though that I'm just one person and sometimes one person can't do it all on their own.

I'm going to give you guys a little heads up, just read the bottom author's note to know what it is. Also I want to point out that back in chapter one that I said there was thirteen doorways, well to be honest that was a mistake on my end and there are only ten doors at the moment and not thirteen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>(Gotham City Docks 9:55pm)<em>

"Hurry up you guys, we need to get this stuff loaded up fast!" A man in a black ski mask ordered the other four workers who was moving some giant crates into a truck.

"We're going as fast as we can." A man in a brown ski masked stated as he used a forklift to load a giant crate into the back of a pickup truck.

"Well make it faster! I don't want to be here when the bat shows up." The black ski mask guy ordered with a hint of fear in his voice.

The other four guys nodded their heads knowing full well that the last thing they wanted was to have the misfortune of running into Batman.

As the guys continued to load up the truck they suddenly heard an eerie cackling sound coming from out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" A guy in a red ski mask asked as he aimed his gun at the shadows.

"I don't know, but is the truck ready yet?" The black ski mask man asked ready to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

"Yeah it's ready, let's get the hell out of here." A guy in a blue ski mask said as he got into the driver's seat of the truck.

As soon as the other four men headed over to the truck, they suddenly heard a hissing noise; so looked at the tires and saw that all four tires were suddenly flat leaving them stuck there.

"Looks like you guys might want to call your insurance agency, maybe you should try the jingle 'like a good neighbor State firm is there, with four brand new tires' nothing huh, are you with progressive or Geico?" Rob said with a playful smirk as he stood on top of the truck.

Without wasting anytime four of the masked men opened fire on the young boy wonder who, without little effort dodge the bullets and somersaulted into the air while throwing a few batarangs at the gunmen feet.

"Hey look at that the little bastard missed us!" The red ski mask guy gloated before the batarangs suddenly exploded into a cloud smoke and covered their line of view.

"Where'd he go?" The black ski masked guy shouted before he received a round house kick in the face.

"I can't see anything!" The green ski mask guy shouted before he and the guy in the red ski mask suddenly found themselves being tied up by a pair of bolas and knocked out by some eskrima sticks.

The brown ski mask guy was firing wildly in every direction hoping that one of his bullets would eventually hit Rob.

"I think I got him!" He shouted out loud thinking that he finally put an end to the annoying boy wonder.

"Think again." Rob said as he suddenly appeared behind the guy and knocked the gun out of his hand with his eskrima sticks and round house kicked him into unconsciousness.

The guy in the blue ski mask heard all of the commotion going on outside, so he grabbed his gun, got out of the truck, and proceed to head where his comrades were.

"Hey." A voice said from behind the man as he turned around to find himself face to face with the Red Hood.

Before he could rise up his gun, Jason had swiftly grabbed his wrist and broke it; then he tuck the guy's head and bashed it on the side of the truck leaving a small dent on the truck.

"Nice to see that you finally decided to show up." Rob said as he finished tying up the other four gunmen.

"I wanted to see if you could be able to handle them yourself, you know before I had to step in and save your ass." Jason said with a shrug of his shoulders as he handcuff the blue ski mask guy to a nearby light pole.

"Yeah right, like I would've needed saving." Rob scoffed with mock offense as he opened the back of the truck and climbed into it. "Last time I checked, _you_ were the one that needed _my_ help." He pointed out to the former boy wonder.

"No, I needed you to use your hacking skills so I could figure out when and where this smuggling job was going to go down. Besides, you should be glad I even let came here." Jason corrected as he joined Rob on the back of the truck.

He and Rob both knew full well that none of the Robins, including Richard, were not allowed in Renegade's and Jason's world because it's too dangerous for them and they don't have enough experience on dealing with the place.

"Whatever you say then." Rob said with a smirk as he started to open up one of the crates. "I wonder what these guys were trying smuggle into Gotham?" he asked as he opened up a crate.

"Looks like stuff from South America." Jason said as he examined a few of the objects. "Huh, what the hell is this thing?" He asked as he picked up a strange looking object.

The object was a small statue that had two faces that was back to back with each other, and they both had emerald eyes in their eye holes.

"Weird." Rob said as he held his hand out to touch it, but the moment he grabbed hold of it, the statue's eyes started to glow and him and Jason was suddenly engulfed in a flash of light.

"What was up with that strange light show?" Jason asked in a voice that wasn't his own, which caught him by surprise. What was an even bigger surprise was the fact that he was staring up at his own body.

"I think we might have a little problem on our hands." Rob said in Jason's voice as he stared down at his own body as well.

Before they could go any further they started to hear some sirens approaching their way, so in true bat fashion they vanished just before the police arrived.

_(Robins Nest 10:13 pm)_

Once the two of them had returned back to the Nest with the statue in hand, Rob who was still in Jason's body, had went directly towards the super computer and went to work on trying to figure out what was happening.

"Please tell me that you found something, because I don't know how much longer I can take being in a body that haven't even hit puberty yet." Jason said impatiently from the sofa as he watched Rob work on the computer.

"Calm down I found it look, it's a soul swapping statue that an ancient tribe used in order to get the advantage on their enemies. It appears that when two people hold onto both ends of it then their souls swap places with one another for at least 24 hours." Rob said in Jason's voice as explained the history behind the statue that he had in his hand.

"So we're stuck like this for 24 hours?" Jason screamed in a high pitched voice. "Rob your balls seriously needs to drop." Jason commented as he heard how that had came out.

"Well since it happened in your world, then we'll have to go by your time so that way we'll know when this will wear off." Rob explained as he walked over to were Jason was.

"Well last time I checked it was 10:08, so until that time tomorrow night we're pretty much stuck like this until then. I am so not feeling the aster right about now, did I just say 'aster'?"

Rob couldn't help but let out a few laughs at Jason's expense, while Jason on the other hand sent him a death glare.

"You know this just like those movies where two people switch bodies and live the others lives and then learn an important lesson from it. God I hate those movies!"

"Sorry, but until then you're going have to be me for the next few hours, so you think you handle it?" Rob asked as he placed a hand on his own shoulder.

"Of course I can handle it." Jason said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Promise me you won't do anything that could harm my reputation as both Robin and Dick Grayson." Rob said in a firm tone of voice.

"Rob it's me, I would never do anything that could be harmful to your innocent image." Jason said with mock innocence. "You just be sure to take care of my body."

"Don't worry it's in good hands, oh yeah we might have to switch communicators since I doubt our own would work for us." Rob said as he handed Jason his titan communicator and vice versa.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Rob said as he took his, or should he say Jason's risk with the computer on it and punched in a few commands. "There, that should do it."

"What did you just do?"

"I made it so that incase you might have to hack into something, all you have to do is press this button and the computer will take care of the rest for you." Rob explained with a smile on his face.

"Now you might want to hurry up and head back to the manor before Bruce and Alfred get worried about you and start to wonder where you are." Rob said with smirk.

Jason let out a small groan knowing that this was going to be a long 24 hours and walked into the doorway that leads back to Rob's world.

"I better keep an eye on him just in case." Rob said as placed the statue in his room and then he pulled out his communicator. "Home Rob _R10_" He said as he vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go guys, this is one of the two ideas I was talking about earlier, so next chapter will deal with Jason dealing with school and the Team, and Rob well most of the time he'll be keeping an eye on Jason and I don't know what else though, I'm open to suggestions on that one. I've read a few stories were Rob and Richard (TT Robin) switched bodies and I thought I try it out, but different. Also keep in mind guys that the time zones in each of the universes are different from the others.

Now I'm sorry if it wasn't all that good and seemed a little rushed, but I'm going to let you guys know a few things, like no one on the team or the league will know about this. I mean they will notice that "Rob" will be acting strange though, but Rob and Jason won't tell anybody not even the other Robins and Nightwings. In other words everybody will be in the dark about this whole situation.

Also it's going to be awhile until the next chapter comes out, because now I have to turn my attention back to my other story _'Supernatural Anime' _I haven't worked on it in weeks, One more thing I think I toned Jason down enough as it is, so come next chapter let's just say this the kids at Gotham Academy are about to get a taste of Jason Todd, so that means beating the living crap out of any bully dumb enough to mess with him or using some of the moves he learned from Bruce on some senior girls at the school who should be 18 just so you know, and as for the villains well let's just say Jason wasn't known as the violent Robin for nothing. Might want to start praying for the team.

Well anyway read and review and I will see you guys all later. See ya later.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys welcome come back to _"Robins"_ where the old school meets the new school. So that all of you know that last chapter I had both Rob and Jason switch bodies witch only last for 24 hours, now this chapter will deal with the both of them adjusting to their current situation.

So let's see how The Team deal with having Jason Todd hanging around, also as of "Satisfaction" Jason Todd is now confirmed to be cannon! Sadly I learned that he won't be showing up in season two as Red Hood, maybe in season three if they get a season three. If he do show up in season three I hope Jensen Ackles voice him again, because he did a good job in the movie and I wouldn't mind seeing a "Battle for the Cowl" storyline either.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor any of the other characters that appear in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>*Bzzz*<em>

_*Bzzz*_

_*Bzzz*_

_(Wayne Manor 6:45 a.m.)_

"Oh dear God shut up!" Jason growled as he smashed his fist down on the alarm clock to get it to stop making that annoying buzzing sound and pulled the sheet back over his head.

Before he could try and head back into a peaceful slumber the bedroom door a swung open to reveal Alfred Pennyworth the trusted butler who's been in service to the Wayne family since Bruce was in diapers.

"Master Richard I do believe that it is time for you wake up and to get dressed for school, if you wish to get in more sleep then perhaps you should do it during lunch." Alfred said as he opened the curtains the let in the sunlight.

"Same old Alfred no matter what universe we're in." Jason mumbled to himself sat up in bed and stretched out a bit, then he turned his attention to the mirror on top of the dresser and saw Rob's reflection instead of his own.

"What was that master Richard?" Alfred asked as he placed the uniform for Gotham Academy on the chair across the room from the bed.

"Oh nothing, just feel like I got a real bad hangover." Jason said as he rubbed the side of his or in this case Rob's head.

"Well then we should consider that a warning sign incase you might decide to indulge in alcoholic beverages in the near future." Alfred teased with a playful tone in his voice as he left the room.

Jason couldn't help but let out a warm little smile as he remembered all of the times that he spent with his own Alfred, the old man was like a grandfather to him and made living with Bruce more bearable.

Once he got done with his morning shower and changed into the school uniform, he looked himself over in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place.

"Alright Jason today you are Dick Grayson and that means you have to act like Grayson." Jason said to himself in the mirror.

"Hi my name is Dick Grayson and I'm just a great big pussy." He said before realizing what he had just uttered. "Wrong Grayson, that's the one from my universe, I better try this again." He stated as he cleared his throat to began again.

"'Hi my name is Dick Grayson and I'm just whelmed to meet you today' Yeah there we go just have to butcher the English language and I should be ok. Wait does Rob even do that in his civilian identity? Oh well close enough." Jason said as he shrugged it off and left the bedroom.

When Jason made it downstairs he headed towards the breakfast table where he was greeted by Rob's Bruce Wayne who was busy ready the morning newspaper.

"Good morning Dick, did you get a good nights sleep?" Bruce asked him as he placed his paper down on the table and took a sip of his coffee.

Jason couldn't help but stare at the billionaire playboy, sure he looked a little like the Bruce Wayne from his universe but he could tell that this one wasn't so broken from years of wearing cowl, maybe it had something to with his death that contributed to it or maybe Gotham haven't sunk her claws into completely yet.

"Dick, is anybody home?" Bruce asked his young ward trying to bring him back to reality.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Bruce, you know just feeling the aster." Jason said as he sought down at the table and started to chow down on the eggs and bacon like there was no tomorrow.

"It would it would appear that young master Richard has picked up a few eating habits from a certain speedster." Alfred said as he picked up Bruce's plate while Bruce nodded his head in agreement.

"Well anyway I have to hurry to work and attend that shareholders meeting." Bruce said as he finished up is coffee and excused himself from the table.

"I got to say Alfred, you never disappoint when it comes to cooking some grade-A grub." Jason commented as he finished up the last of his orange juice.

"Thank you master Richard, I do believe that it is time for school now." He said as he picked up Jason's plate and placed it with the other dirty dishes.

When Jason heard the word 'school' he couldn't help but let out a groan that didn't go unnoticed by the family butler.

"I understand that you don't want to go to school, but you have to go it's part of being Dick Grayson. It also means that I'll a fresh batch of cookies waiting for you when you return." Alfred said warmly before he left the room.

Jason couldn't help let out a small smile as he remembered all of the times he spent with his own Alfred and eating some of his famous cookies.

_(Gotham Academy 7:36 a.m.)_

Once Alfred dropped him off in front of the school Jason couldn't help but take in some of the scenery a bit as he took notice on some of the students and each of their clicks, and some of the faculty members that walked as well. After taking all of this in including the atmosphere he came to one logical conclusion about the entire school.

"Oh dear god this is going to suck some major ass." Jason grumbled to himself before being forcibly shoved to the ground.

"Out of the way you little punk." An older upperclassman with spiky brown hair and half of his shirt folded into his uniform stated with smirk as he looked down at Jason. "What's wrong, is little Grayson is going to start crying?" The kid laughed as he headed towards the building leaving Jason on the ground to glare daggers at the back of his head.

"Getting pushed around by some spoiled little rich bitch is where I draw the damn line." Jason growled as the time for acting like Dick Grayson is over the time for acting like Jason Todd has now begun.

_(With Rob 8:10 a.m. )_

"Man I can't remember the last time I got to sleep till eight' clock." Rob said to himself while finishing his breakfast in one of Gotham's many diners.

It didn't take Rob that long to get used to Jason's body, of course he had to make a few adjustments to Jason's arsenal, which was getting rid of his guns and such. Once he left the diner he decided to take a little stroll down a busy street trying to figure out what he's going to do next.

"What to do now, well I already know that school is out of the question." Rob said to himself with smirk on his face as kept on walking. "I guess should check in and see how Jason is doing." He said as he ducked into a small alley and pulled out his communicator and contacted Jason.

_(Gotham Academy 8:24 a.m.)_

"You know those educational programs that deals with bullies and how you should talk to an adult or try to reason and find common ground with a bully? I always thought those were some to the dumbest ideas I have ever heard but man did they prove me wrong." Jason said as washed his hands in the boys restroom before turning his attention to the brown haired boy from earlier.

The boy was setting in the toilet stall with bruises all over his face, his lip was busted, nose broken and dripping blood onto his shirt, and a big shiner on his right eye. Jason had saw him come into the restroom by himself and that was all Jason needed to show this guy that he means business.

"Now when somebody ask you what happened what do you say?" Jason asked as he dried his hands off with a paper towel.

"I-I-I fell down some stairs." He stammered as he held his hands up in defense from the younger boy in front of him.

"Very good, and if you tell anybody who did this you, then well let's just say that you might end up falling down another flight of stairs and break your arm or something." Jason said as he through the paper towel away and walked into the hallway.

Once he was in the hallway he heard a buzzing noise coming from out of his pocket so he ducked under the stairs and pulled out his communicator to find that it was Rob calling him.

"You have to admit that it is kind of weird talking to my own face like this." Jason joked as he answered Rob's call.

"Good to see you're taking good care of my body." Rob commented with a smirk on his face. "So anyway how are things going on your end?"

"Well I had a little run-in with one of this school's best brightest." Jason said sarcastically.

"Sounds like you already met Jacob then." Rob stated with a small chuckle.

"Nothing I can't handle." Jason said with a smile remembering back to how he was banging Jacob's head on the toilet stall not to long ago.

"Well anyway I should go, your next class is about to start soon. Red Hood out." Rob said jokingly as he signed out.

"I'm the Red Hood not you." Jason said but the line was already closed so he put the communicator back into his pocket and headed on to class.

_(With Rob)_

"Well at least things are going pretty smoothly right now." Rob said to himself as he walked out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. "Well I guess I should do what any teenager would do when they don't have school.

"Looks like I'm heading to the Mall then."

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go guys chapter 14, now at first I was going to make this chapter longer but I figured I'd break this whole arc into three parts, the first being Rob and Jason switching bodies, the second one which is this chapter dealing with them adjusting to this, and the third one is where the team come in. Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that good and if it felt rushed. Also remember that Rob has probably told the others about his teammates so Jason should be ok for the time being, but he might be odds with them though due to his 'methods'.

Now I want to send them on a mission but I'm still trying to figure out what they are going to do for a mission, but don't worry Rob will be their with them but he'll be helping them out in the shadows though.

Come Sunday this story will be one year old and I just want to say think you to every last person who reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. It really means a lot to me that all of you took time out to read it. Also after the next chapter I'm going to be pushing things along for season two, so that means the Team will finally meet the other Robins, Nightwings, and Red Hood but in their civilian clothes and Rob won't be with them nor will the Team know who they are. They're all going to be random meetings like when Nightwing bumped into Megan back in chapter 6 for example.

One last thing I'm going to move this to the Crossover section, and to be honest I don't really consider this story a crossover. It will be in the Young Justice/Cartoon X-Over section. Don't worry I won't move it there until next week, just thought I'd let you guys know first.

Well just read and review and I will see you guys all next time.


	15. Chapter 15

A**/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to the brand freaking new chapter of _"Robins"!_

Now I just want to say that I know that's it's been over a fucking year since the last chapter and I know that there might have been some people who thought that I might have abandoned this story but I haven't given up on this story alright. The reason it took me so long was because I had some serious computer issues, and now I'm back and I plan on making this long wait worth it.

Just thought I'd let you guys know right now that I'm not going to try and bring Wally back, because then that turn this into a fix fic so I'm sorry guys not going to happen. Plus I want to keep things open incase we might by some miracle get a season three, so until then let's just all agree that he's in the Speed Force.

Also I've recently decided to come up with a goal for myself, and that is to one day see one of my stories make it to the 'TV Tropes' website fanfic recommendations list. I just thought that it would be nice to have a little recognition like that you know, Maybe one day that might just happen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

Well anyway on with the story.

_(Gotham City Mall 2:45 pm)_

"Man that movie was awesome." Rob commented to himself as he walked out of the mall's movie theater finishing up the rest of his popcorn.

Rob had spent the last few hours at the mall just simply hanging out and getting used to being in Jason's body; he did some window shopping, flirted with a few girls, swung by the food court, and had just gotten done watching a 'R' rated movie by himself, and it didn't involve having Roy sneak him in this time.

"I do hope that Jason isn't doing anything crazy or something that might be considered illegal with my body." Rob said to himself as he started to go into a deep thought about what Jason might be doing at the moment.

He imagined that Jason was violently smashing a metal trash can onto a kid's face as a teacher tried to get Jason to stop only for him to elbow the teacher in his face and continued to smash the kid's bloody face in and roared up into the sky with pure adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"I think I might be over exaggerating a bit there." Rob stated to himself as he shook the thought out of his head and decided to head back to the motel that he was staying at for the time being.

_(Gotham Academy 3:15 pm)_

"Well other than some of the classes I gotta say that I kind of enjoyed going back to school." Jason commented to himself as he walked down school hallways thinking about how his first day at Gotham Academy went.

After the restroom incident he attended one of Rob's classes which was advance algebra, he mostly just made it look like he was reading but was actually napping and luckily for him the teacher wasn't paying him any attention. The next class he had was gym and let's just say he left a few marks on the other team during thedodgeball game, and afterwards in the locker room well let's just say that those kids parents better have a damn good dental plan.

"Hey Dick wait up!" A female voice called out stopping Jason in his tracks and turning around to see a girl with long red hair wearing the girl version of the school uniform run up to him.

"So this must be the Babs of this universe." Jason mumbled to himself as he remembered the times when Rob was talking about this Barbara Gordon.

"Slow down Grayson, you know you've been acting a little weird today." Babs stated as she walked along side Jason down the hallway.

"Who me? Why whatever do you mean?" He asked playfully with a little smirk on his face.

"Well for starters you were asleep in class, then there was that whole dodgeball thing in gym, and how could I forget what happened at lunch." Babs said that last part with a small hint of jealousy in her voice.

_*Flashback to lunch*_

"That ladies is how I was able to sneak the Impala out of the garage and to this very day Bruce still doesn't know about it." Jason said as he just gotten done telling the table full of girls about the time he took one of Bruce's cars out for a joyride when he was younger.

All of the girls couldn't help but laugh and giggle at the story they just heard, none of them though that mathlete Dick Grayson could be such a bad boy.

"Wow Richard I never thought you would be into joyriding." One of the girls said dreamily as she leaned in closer to Jason.

"Richard sounds so formal, please call me Dick." Jason suggested with a heart melting smile on his face that made some of the girls blush red.

At another table Babs, who were setting with Beth and Artemis who both watched with a small bit of bewilderment on their faces, was watching the entire thing unfold in front of her with a some what jealous look on her face.

_*Present*_

"Sounds like somebody was a little jealous." Jason teased playfully to the young red head walking beside him.

"I am so _not _jealous." She replied back as she sent him a little glare that only caused Jason to let out a small chuckle.

He couldn't help but think back to times when the Babs of his universe was still Batgirl and he would mess with her just for the fun of it, he also noticed that this one is just like the one he knows back home and if Renegade was here right now he would probably agree with him.

"What's so funny?" She asked bringing Jason out his thoughts and right back down to the planet Earth.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about something funny, look I just woke up not feeling myself is all, besides I think I might be going through puberty right now." Jason said that last part in a low whisper into her ear.

"Too much info Dick." Babs stated as she took a few steps back from the former boy wonder that she was walking with.

"Look I'm sure by this time tomorrow I'll be back to my old juvenile, trolling, butchering the English language self." He explained to young girl as they were now standing in front of the school.

"Well that just makes me feel oh so much better then." Babs said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him.

Jason couldn't help but let out another chuckle at the young girl's sarcastic response as Alfred pulled up in front of them in Bruce's limousine to pick him.

"Anyway Babs I gotta go, I'll see you around." Jason said as he hopped into the limo and waved goodbye to the young red head.

_(Gotham City 3:30 pm)_

"Man Jason's song list is definitely a perfect case of wishful thinking ." Rob said as he looked through the song lists that was on Jason's phone which was mostly victory songs about him beating Renegade and their Batman.

"I wonder what this song is about?" Rob wondered as looked at a song that was labeled _'Sh' _on the list that wasn't part of the victory theme that was made on the phone.

That turned out to be a big mistake on his part as _'Sexual Healing' _suddenly started playing loudly on the phone, the people who walked by him started sending him different kinds of looks with some ranging from dirty shameful looks to smirks that enjoyed the song and hummed a few bars to it.

Rob didn't waste no time in trying to stop the song from playing any longer, and once he was able to get it to stop the simply put the phone back into his pocket he continued on towards his destination as if nothing has ever happened.

"Note to self: Stay out of Jason's music list." He muttered to himself unaware of the young girl that he suddenly ran into by accident, he was about to apologize until he got a good look at the girl in front of him.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going." Babs apologized to the unrecognizable Dick Grayson as she picked up the rest of her school books.

Suddenly a devious little idea formed inside of Rob's mind, he figured that it would be fun to mess with her a little bit seeing as she has no idea who he is at the moment.

"Oh no it was my fault for not paying attention earlier." Rob stated with a little smirk on his or in this case Jason's face.

"Let's just say that we both need to learn to pay more attention to our surroundings." She told him as she stood up straight after picking up all of her books.

"Agreed, say you look familiar; have we met before?" Rob asked with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"No I can't say that we have, I would defiantly remember a face like yours." Babs told him as she let out a little chuckle.

"Now I know who you are, You're Barbara Gordon the commissioner's daughter." He said starting to enjoy this moment.

"Yeah, Jim Gordon is my father." She confirmed to the smirking Rob who wanted to just burst out laughing right then and there.

"Well you should be careful out here then, I mean the last thing you need is for some psycho to suddenly jump out of nowhere and try to mug you for your cash. Keep in mind that this is Gotham City we're talking about, where things like that happen on a daily basis."

"I wouldn't say that, thanks to the dynamic duo Batman and Robin along with my dad; Gotham has gotten a little better. Besides I can take care of myself, don't let the cute little private school girl look fool you." She said with complete confidence in her voice as she made her statement.

Rob couldn't help but let out a smile at what his friend had just said to him, he knew from first hand experience that she could back up what she said, like that one time when one of the jocks tried to get a little fresh with her and he ended up with a huge shiner on his left eye.

"Well should hurry up and get home now." Babs said as she began to walk right pass Rob with her books held firmly to her chest.

"I'll see ya around then Babs." Rob said with great big grin on his face as he watched the back of her head.

"What did you just call me?" Babs asked in confusion as she turned around only to see that the older male had suddenly vanished into thin air.

Rob was standing on a fire-escape watching his friend trying figure out where the strange guy had just disappeared too. He let out a small laugh before climbing the fire-escape all the way up to the rooftop and taking the 'express' route back to the motel.

_(Mount Justice 4:17 pm)_

"_Recognize Robin B01." _Computer announced as Jason stepped out of Zeta tube and entered into Mount justice.

Needless to say that he was impressed by what he saw he's heard Rob talk about it from time to time, that is when he isn't intentionally ignoring the kid for a majority of it. He walked into what seemed like the living room, he looked around and saw two boys setting on the sofa playing a video game while a third one was setting in a recliner watching the other two boys play on the giant screen TV.

He then looked into the kitchen area and saw a girl with auburn red hair and freckles holding a big mixing bowl in her arms, but what stood out the most was the fact that she had green skin. He then saw three more girls setting at the table two of them were having a conversation while the third one was busy polishing her arrows.

"So these are Rob's teammates huh, Wally, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, Artemis, Rocket, and Zatanna; oh dear lord Zatanna, Rob I'm surprised you haven't been bragging your little pubescent heart out about her to Nightwing, Tim, and Disco." Jason mumbled to himself knowing full well that the Zatanna Zatara of their universe are 'close friends' with their respective Batman.

"Looks like I win again Conner! That's 6 out of 7 and I am on fire right now." Wally cheered with pride in his voice as he stood up with his arms in the air doing a victory pose in front of the annoyed boy of steel.

"I take it somebody is on a winning streak around here." Jason said as he approached the three boys.

"Hello and it is nice to see you my friend, and yes Wally has pretty much almost beaten everyone in the cave." Kaldur explained from his spot on the recliner.

"Rob! Just the person I've been waiting to see, I'm just one player away from a perfect game and I thought that maybe I should save the boy wonder for last. So what do you say Rob? Are you up for it?" Wally asked with an air of smugness around him as he teased the former boy wonder by holding the game controller in his face.

"You might as well get it over with now Rob otherwise he's just going to keep bugging you until you until you agree to play him." Artemis stated as she put away her last arrow that she just got done polishing.

"Gee I don't know if I have what it takes to beat you, but just out of curiosity what kind of game is it?" Jason asked with fake doubt in his voice as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh just your old run of the mill first person shooter game is all." Wally explained playfully as he dangled the game controller in Jason's face.

"Well I don't really play those types of games that much, but I guess I could give it shot though." Jason said with smirk on his face as he took the controller from the young speedster's hand.

_*2 minutes later*_

"HA! In your face bitch!" Jason yelled into Wally's face after a complete flawless victory, Jason knows his way around shooting games after the amounts of beating he's dished out to the others at the Robins Nest. Hell he's been using guns since he's been active as the Red Hood but he's mostly been only using them when he does one of his solo missions and not around the others.

"You thought I was going be an easy win? Hell no! My game is flawless along with an extra dose of aster added to it and that's why your ginger ass was out of here like last year! Let this be a lesson of what happens when you try to step up the Red Ho-Robin." Jason said as he caught himself before he accidentally reveled who he is.

"Red Robin?" Wally asked confused by his best friend's statement as he placed the game controller beside him on the sofa.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of a new hero name for when I get older and decided to trade up, I mean I can't stay a boy wonder forever." Jason explained as he sought back down on the sofa next to Wally pleased with his own explanation. "You want a rematch?"

"Fine, that was just beginners luck anyway." Wally said as they began their second round.

After over an hour of game play Wally decided it would be best to just throw in the towel after losing ten times in a row without even laying a single hit on Jason, he was able to get one shoot out but that was after he was done in by a shot to the head. Though most of the time was spent with Jason playing mind games on Wally to throw him off just for the fun of it before killing him with a sniper rifle.

"Like I said: Flawless." Jason bragged with a smug look on the face that belonged to Wally's best friend.

"Hey boys I just got done making some fresh hot brownies, would you guys like to try them?" Megan asked them with a happy smile on her face as she placed the tray of brownies down on the countertop.

"Sweet!" Wally cried out and ran towards the delicious aroma of the sweet chocolate goodness at super speed and started to gobble them down one after another.

"It's a good thing I made a second batch." Megan said as she pulled out another tray of brownies and placed them on the table where Zatanna and Rocket was having a conversation.

Jason walked over to the table to try one of the brownies, he's had tried some of the Martian's cooking before in the past. Rob would stop by the nest and he would have some of Megan's cookies with him and he would share them with the rest, but they were mostly a day or two old though.

"Wow." Jason said as he took that first bite. "I gotta tell you that this is either the third or second best brownie I've ever had." He complimented the young Martian girl as he finished up the fist brownie and reached for another one.

"Thanks Robin." Megan replied back to him with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey don't mention it." Jason told her as he finished up his third brownie.

"Looks like someone got an appetite today." Zatanna commented with a grin on her face.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy." Jason told her as he finished up his last brownie but not without noticing the way she was looking at him and giggling. Yeah there is defiantly something going on between these two.

"_Recognize Batman 02" _The Computer announced as the Dark Knight walked into the cave, Jason was a little relived that he showed up because any longer, then Rob's fourteen year old body would start acting on it's own and that would've made things very, very awkward for him.

"I have a new assignment for you." Batman told them as they all gathered up in front of the hologram images on the computer. "I'm sure you've all heard of the microwave emitter that Star labs were developing that would turn any type of liquids in the surrounding area into gases."

"Yeah, they said that it's supposed to be in the development stage and that the only they have is a prototype." Wally answered knowing what the dark knight was talking about.

"Correct,a few days ago there was a break in at the lab and the machine was stolen along with a few deadly toxins as well, I was able to check the security footage and I found out who the culprits were." Batman stated to the Team as he showed them the footage of the robbery.

What they saw on screen was a man who was dressed up like a scarecrow giving orders to several men wearing ski-masks as he pointed his scythe at some of them, they all knew who the man was though the master of fear Professor. Jonathon Crane but mostly known as The Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow? What do you think he's planning on doing with that thing?" Rocket asked what the others were thinking.

"Knowing that walking talking haystack he's probably planning on using it to test out some new batch of his fear gas." Jason stated with his arms crossed.

"That's not all, we've also received word that he was last seen exiting a plane in Bialya a few hours ago, We can assume that he is in the employment of Queen Bee and that she is planning on turning it into a weapon to use on the neighboring country of Qurac." Batman stated as showed them images of Qurac's Capital Dhabar on the holo screens.

Jason knew who Queen Bee was since Rob has told him about her and her hypnotic powers to control most men and some women. He knows that if he ends up running into to her he would have to be careful to not to let her take control of him.

"Your mission to head to Bialya and figure out what she has planed for the microwave emitter and put a stop to it, I've sent the coordinates of Scarecrow's location to Robin's computer. You head out in ten minuets." Batman concluded as he watched the team walk out of the room to prepare for the mission ahead of them.

Jason was in Rob's room changing into his outfit and the process kind of brought back memories of his own Robin days, then suddenly he heard a buzzing noise and turned to look at the bed to see that it was his communicator and realized that it was Rob calling to check up on him.

"Rob, what do I owe this little house call of yours?" Jason answered messing with the boy wonder on the other end.

_(Gotham City 5:55 pm)_

"I just thought I'd see how things are going with you and the team." Rob answered from his end as he sought on the edge of the bed flipping through TV channels.

"Well things are going pretty damn well if I do say so myself, kicked Baby Flash's ass in a video game and Rob you should really consider rubbing the fact about you and Zatanna the good witch being a 'thing' in a few faces." Jason told him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Is there anything else that you might want to fill me in on besides my relationship status?" Rob asked not wanting to have this conversation at the moment.

"Well then in other news Batman is sending us, me and the team I mean, on a mission to Bialya to stop Scarecrow who's working for Queen Bee."

"Working for Queen Bee? Alright start from the beginning."

"Well a few nights ago a microwave emitter was stolen from Star Labs and after going through the security footage Bats was able to learn that old Scarecrow was behind the theft, so he charters a plane on over to the beehive aka Bialya and we think it might have something to do with her wanting to take control of Qurac."

"The microwave emitter has the ability to turn liquids within the surrounding area into gases, and I get the feeling that they're planning on turning it into a weapon."

"True, well as much as I would love to continue this little conversation of ours I need to head out and join the team."

"You sure you can handle this?"

"Rob I've been dealing with Crane longer than you've been alive, I think I know I can handle this scrawny nerd. Besides I've got several doses of antidotes for his fear gas stocked up and ready to go just in case."

"I mean can you handle being on a team? Renegade told me you've never really worked alongside anyone other than your Batman back when you were still Robin and maybe on a rare occasion Renegade himself."

"I prefer to work alone since my methods are a bit, well to put it lightly 'extreme' for others. I'll try to tone it down a bit if it'll make you happy, now I have a mission to attend too. Red Hood out." Jason said as he turned the communicator off and placed it in the utility belt and walked out of the room.

Rob was staring at the blank screen of the communicator in front of him and was processing the information that Jason had just given him, he had two options one was to stay in the motel room and try to find something good to watch on TV or head to Bialya and join the action.

"Since the adult channel is going to be extra I guess I could take a little trip to Bialya." Rob said to himself with a little smirk as he walked out of the room and towards the checkout desk.

_(Robins Nest 6:16 pm)_

Rob was setting in front of the giant computer gathering information about his team's mission to Bialya that he was able to gather by hacking into Mount Justice's computer system, he took notice of everything from the robbery to when Scarecrow stepped foot on Bialyan soil.

"Why did he take those toxins with him too?" Rob mummer to himself as he zoomed in on what was on the label of the beaker and was shocked to see what it said on it.

"I need to get to Bialya pronto." He stated as he grabbed Jason's helmet, made sure he was well equipped, and transferred the coordinates into his communicator and teleported to Bialya.

_(Bialya 11:16 pm)_

Rob was kneeling on top of a sand hill spying on a Bialyan military compound through a pair of binoculars that he brought with him for this mission. He spent the last eleven minuets surveying the heavily guarded compound with some of the trucks and tanks that was busy keeping an eye out for any intruders such as himself, then suddenly he looked up in the sky and saw a carrier helicopter land inside the compound. The thing that really caught his attention was the fact that it was a Quracian cargo helicopter.

"That's a Quracian helicopter, what is it doing here? Unless... of course! They're going to use that to smuggle the emitter into the country by using the copter without drawing any suspicion." Rob concluded as he saw the truck drive into the compound.

"Now I just need to find a way in there without drawing any attention to myself." When he said this he saw one of the jeeps coming in his direction with a single soldier driving it, then once he stopped and stepped out of the jeep to do a perimeter check that was when Rob decided that it was time for him to make his move.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity for himself he quickly dashed down the sand hill without making a single sound and ambushed the Bialyan soldier with a single punched that knocked him out cold.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing these for a while." Rob commented to the unconscious soldier who was currently tied up with his mouth gagged and wearing nothing but his underwear.

He was lucky that the uniform was a good fit for him because now he would be able to infiltrate the compound without a hitch, so once he placed Jason's mask into one of the uniform's pocket and placed the helmet under the seat then drove off into the compound unnoticed by the other Bialyan soldiers who were keeping guard, as he began his search for the microwave emitter.

_(Bialya 11:30 pm)_

"We've reached the Bialyan compound." M'gann confirmed to her teammates as she landed the camouflaged bio-ship onto the ground.

"Miss Martian prepare to link us up." Aqualad commanded the young Martian girl as she nodded her head and established the mind link between them.

"_The mental link has been establish." _M'gann stated to the others who nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"_Whoa, what the hell?!" _Jason mentally said out of both shock and surprise since something like this has never happened to him before; right about now he kind of regretted not paying more attention when Rob would talk about these kinds of things.

"_Robin are you alright?" _Zatanna asked him with a bit of concern in her voice as she placed a hand on Jason's shoulder while everyone else looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"_Yeah just got caught a little by surprise is all." _Jason answered as he rubbed the back of his neck with sheepish smile on his face.

"_Caught you by surprise? You sure you're feeling alright man?" _Wally asked him knowing full well that Rob is used this by now.

"_Look I'm alright ok? I'm feeling very traught and my aster is off the charts, so just stay whelmed and focus on this mission and stuff." _Jason told them not wanting to continue with this conversation.

Not wanting to press the matter any further they soon exited the ship and made their way towards one of the sand hills that overlooked the Bialyan compound, they could tell that it was heavily guarded and finding a way in was not going to be easy.

"_Looks like our best shot of getting in is through the western side since that's least guarded area with only two guards." _Artemis stated to the others as she examined the compound through the pair of binoculars she brought with her.

"_Robin can you- Robin?" _Aqualad stopped as he and the rest of the team all turned to see that the boy wonder was not with them.

They all turned to see that he had suddenly appeared in front of the two guards and threw a few bird-a-rangs at them which hit them both in their arms and before either of them could react, Jason had delivered a series of swift punches and kicks with nothing but sheer brutality behind each hit to one of the guards.

Then the other one was about to try and open fire on him but he threw another bird-a-rang at him that stuck into the man's hand, then Jason picked up the assault rifle and started to use it as a club and beat the guy into submission.

"_Alright guys I took care of them for you!" _Jason called out mentally to the others, but he suddenly heard one of the guards groan and tried to stand up, that is until Jason casually hit him in the head the butt of the gun.

The others were shocked by the way Robin had attacked the two guards, for as long they had known him they have never seen him act like that. The way he attacked them was just unreal and almost animalistic in a way.

"_Robin what was that?" _Artemis asked she and the others approached Jason and examined his handiwork.

"_That was me going pretty easy on them." _Jason commented with a hint of pride for himself and his skills.

"'_went easy on them'? Dude you just went 'Rambo' on these guys!" _Wally mentally yelled at Jason.

"_Thanks." _Jason replied back to what he thinks was a compliment aimed towards him.

"_That wasn't a compliment." _Wally countered back at him with a deadpan look on his face.

"_I say otherwise, plus I already did a perimeter check for this place on my computer before we landed here remember?" _Jason stated back to him, he checked the place out on Rob's wrist computer to get a good layout of the place, but sadly he wasn't able to locate the microwave emitter with it though.

"_Now is not the time to discuss this we have more pressing matters at hand, Miss Martian I need you to camouflage yourself in order to infiltrate the compound and to locate the microwave emitter." _Aqualad instructed the young Martian girl.

"_On it." _She confirmed as she turned invisible and flew into the compound completely unnoticed by any of the soldiers.

"_Superboy I want you and Kid Flash to secure the Eastern and Southern areas of the compound." _He instructed the two boys who nodded their heads in confirmation.

"_Rocket and Zatanna I need you two the secure the Northern area of compound." _He instructed the two girls.

"_Consider it done." _Rocket replied back to the young Atlantian as she and Zatanna headed towards the Northern part of the compound.

"_We three shall secure this area, remember we cannot afford to be seen by them." _Aqualad said to both Jason and Artemis.

"_Right." _Artemis said as she readied her bow and arrow then headed towards one of the buildings.

Jason was about to follow suite until he felt a hand placed on his shoulders then turned around to see that it was Aqualad's.

"_Robin I have noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself, is everything alright?" _He asked the boy wonder in front of him with a bit of concern in his voice.

Jason couldn't do anything but inwardly chuckle to himself, the kid was pretty sharp what with having noticing the way he's been acting around the team and all.

"_Yeah, everything is fine, look if it'll help you guys feel better I'll tone it down some okay." _

"_That is okay, but if you need somebody to talk too always remember that we are here for you my friend." _

Then with that Aqualad rushed off to join Artemis while Jason just stood there and watched as the team leader leave, he couldn't help but think of just how lucky Rob is to have friends like this.

Elsewhere inside the compound Rob was busy trying to locate the microwave emitter, he figured that wherever he finds that then that's where he'll find Scarecrow as well. He's been doing his best to avoid interacting with the other soldiers for the most part though, but then he saw something that seemed like a black blur from behind one of the buildings zoom right by him.

"Looks like the team made it." He said to himself knowing full well that the blur was his best friend Wally trying to stay out of the enemy sight.

Continuing on with his search he found himself on entering one of the buildings which had even more guards than the others, then hit him like a punch from Superman.

"So this is where they've stashed it then, I've got a hunch that Scarecrow isn't too far away either." He told himself as went in even deeper.

Unbeknownst to Rob though was that he wasn't the only one there, floating high up on the ceiling was M'gann who also made the same connection as he did.

"_Guys I think I've found the location of the microwave emitter, it's in a building in the Eastern part of the compound that's being heavily guarded." _She informed the others through the psychic link.

"_Understood, we shell rendezvous with you there soon enough." _Aqualad told her as he and the rest of team headed in her direction.

"Gee I wonder which direction this thing goes?" Rob said sarcastically to himself as he entered the elevator that would take him to an underground part of the compound, while right behind him was Miss Martian.

When he stepped out of the elevator he heard a voice barking out orders to some of the soldiers, he knew who that voice all to well and followed it to it's source.

"Be careful With that you ignorant fools!" Scarecrow yelled out to some of the soldiers who was loading the emitter into one of the cargo crates.

"Yes sir." One of them replied back as he and the others placed it into the crate that was about to be loaded into one of the trucks.

"It's so hard to find quality help these days." Scarecrow groaned to himself until he turned to see a incoming message on his computer screen and realized that it was Queen Bee calling to see how much progress was being made. He walked over to the computer and turned it on to see her face on screen.

"I trust things that things are going smoothly on your end." Which was more of a statement than a question.

"Why yes, we've already contaminated Dhabar's water supply with my new chemicals and thanks to Star labs for 'donating' their microwave emitter for this little venture of ours; we should be ready to proceed with the second part of our plan in a matter of minutes." Scarecrow stated with sinister glee laced in his voice.

"Good, if this little test of yours works then all I will have to do now is simply set back and watch as Quarc's capital Dhabar tear itself apart with fear." Queen Bee chuckled as she signed off from view.

"Sir the microwave emitter is set and ready to go." One soldier informed Scarecrow as he approached him.

"Excellent, you there prepare the helicopter for transportation!" Scarecrow ordered to one of the Bialyain soldiers which was unfortunately Rob.

"Um, yes sir." Rob answered as he followed two more soldiers headed towards the location of the helicopter.

"Soon the moment of truth will be at hand." Scarecrow stated to himself with pride in his voice, as he casually walked to where both the microwave emitter and helicopter was waiting for him.

"_M'gann we have locate the building and are preparing to enter." _Kaldur informed her through the psychic link.

"_You guys might want to hurry it up since they've already got both the emitter and helicopter prepped and ready to go." _She informed them.

"_Understood, kid, where is Robin?" _Kaldur asked for the second time that night as they all turned to see that the boy wonder was not among them.

They all turned their attention to see that Jason had already engaged the guards in combat, but at least wasn't using as much force as last time though.

"We have intruders in the compound, I repeat we have intruders in the compound!" on the soldiers shouted out into his com link before being roundhouse kicked in the face.

"Well so much for stealth." Wally said out loud as he saw more soldiers coming out of the building and ran down there to give Jason hand with the rest of the team not far behind.

"Look who decided to come and join the party." Jason said playfully as he took out a few more soldiers coming his way.

"Dude we seriously need to talk about your definition of a 'party' when this is all over." Wally told him as he continued to speed blitz more incoming soldiers.

"I see an elevator that must be where Scarecrow is." Artemis stated from behind a crate as she fired off a few more of her arrows at the soldiers who were shooting at her.

"Don't worry guys I got us covered." Rocket informed them as she created a force field to shield them from the bullets in order to make their way towards the elevator.

Elsewhere in the compound Rob, who was busy connecting the emitter to the helicopter, had heard about the intruder alert and pretty much figured out that was the team's doing and figured that the time for stealth was pretty much over with.

"What is taking you so long?" One of the soldiers asked as he approached Rob.

"Good question." He replied back as he grabbed the guy's arm and threw him over his shoulder knocking the guy unconscious.

"what's going on out here?" The pilot asked as he stepped out of the helicopter and was met with a swift and forceful punch to the face by Rob. Now that these two have been taken care of, Rob looked at the cable line that connected the helicopter to the microwave emitter and loosened it a bit before running off to assist his friends.

Once the elevator reached the bottom floor the team was caught off guard by the several armed Bialyan soldiers ready to open fire on them, but before a single shot could be fired the guns started to levitate out of their hands and into the air.

"What is happening?" One of the soldiers asked before he found himself being knocked into the wall courtesy of the boy of steel.

"Kcits eseht syug ot eht llaw!" Zatanna chanted which stuck the rest of the soldiers to wall leaving them unable to escape from it.

"I'm glad all of you were able to make it down here, but how did they know you guys were here?" Megan asked them in slight confusion.

With that everybody turned their attention squarely on Jason who was returned their stares with his own.

"What?" He asked them wanting to know just why the hell they were all looking at him like he just killed somebody, well they along with Rob included don't know about the little body count he racked up in the past.

"Robin you've been pretty reckless ever since we got here and not in the good way either, you almost got us killed." Artemis explained to Jason.

"She's right man, I mean it's almost like you're acting like a totally different person right now." Wally told him in which he had no idea of just how right he was.

"Ok I see your point and I'm sorry for being so reckless alright and I like told Kaldur earlier I haven't been me, and seeing as this isn't the time nor the place to talk about this. So Megan what's the word on Scarecrow?" Jason said trying his damndest to avoid this conversation with these kids.

"Well I saw him and a few soldiers head off in that direction over there which is where the microwave emitter must be located." she informed them as she pointed towards a tunnel that leads towards another part of the compound.

"Great, I'll go and take care of old Raggedy Andy while you guys handle them, sounds simple enough." Jason informed them as he took off towards the direction that Megan had pointed too.

"Handle who?" Conner asked as he then saw more Soldiers coming towards them with their assault rifles ready to open fire at them.

Elsewhere at the compound Scarecrow was just receiving word about the recent new of the unwelcome guests and decided that it wouldn't be right to not show his face, after all he wanted to test out his other new fear toxin as well.

"Go and start the helicopter, I'll take care of our guests." He instructed the soldier who nodded his head and ran to where the helicopter located.

Once the soldier left Scarecrow suddenly heard foot steps approaching him and hid behind one of the crates, when he saw that it was Robin he didn't waste anytime in making his presence known to the boy wonder and held his scythe tightly in his hands and swung at the young boy.

"The hell?!" Jason yelled out after barely being able to dodge the scythe, luckily for him though was that he only ended up with a small cut on his arm.

"Why boy wonder how nice it is to see you, and I must admit that you're a little too far away from Gotham." Scarecrow told him twirling his scythe around in his hand.

"I don't have time for this Worzel Gummidge." Jason stated and charged at him with a few swings which to his surprise Scarecrow was able to easily dodge each of them.

Jason had no idea what was happening since he knew for a fact Crane wasn't this good a fighter, but he'll be damned if he was going to let this scrawny nerd get the better of him in a fight.

"It would appear that your motor skills starting slow down a bit, interesting." Scarecrow mused to himself as he continued to dodge Jason's hits.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Jason growled as he suddenly fell to his knees panting and sweating hard from exhaustion.

"Why I decided to take a page from Poison Ivy's little flower book and tried my hand at botany, which is how I was able to come across a little plant called Atropa Belladonna or Deadly Nightshade as it's commonly known. You see not only did Star Labs have the emitter that was needed but I was surprised to see that they had chemicals from this plant as well, and I thought to myself that it wouldn't hurt to get something a little extra from myself either."

By this time Jason was laying flat on his back breathing even more heavily as he tried to reach into the utility belt to pull out the antitoxins for Scarecrow's feargas and injected himself with it hopping that it would cure him, but to Jason's horrifying surprise nothing happened and he was still laying flat on his back breathing even harder than before.

"I believe that this might be what you are looking for, is it not?" Scarecrow said with malicious glee in his voice as he held a small valve that contained a blue liquid in the palm of his hand right in front of Jason.

"You fucking bastard!" Jason growled out through gritted teeth as he glared daggers at Scarecrow who just standing there smirking down at him.

"Such language boy wonder, does Batman know about the grammar you use when you're not in his presence?" He chuckled enjoying the moment in front of him.

"Why?" Jason managed to get out while trying his damndest to fight off the toxins.

"Why the Deadly Nightshade? Or Why am I conspiring with Queen Bee?" He asked knowing full well that Jason was talking about both of his actions.

"I believe that the second question is more important seeing as you're trying to prevent the outcome of all of my hard work. You see this is really a mere test run for me before I unleash it into Gotham City, and yes I already know what you're thinking 'You're going risk the lives of a entire country just so you can test out some new chemicals?' am I correct?" He asked as he looked down to see Jason was still glaring at him.

"You see in order for this to work two sets of chemicals are required, one set to be digested and another that must be inhaled through the air, which is why we had them released into the water system, then next they'll have to breath in the remaining chemicals which will cause them to interact with the ones that was previously digested, that's where the microwave emitter comes into play, it will vaporize the water into feargas and that will trigger their brains to see hallucinations of unimaginable terror and cause them to go into fear induce riots. Then while they're all busy tearing each other apart, that'll give Queen Bee and her forces the chance to move in and conquer Quarc! Plus she's paying me for this too." He stated as he just gotten done explaining his and Queen Bee's twisted plan.

Jason hated that fact that he wasn't able to move like he wanted too because otherwise he'd kick Crane's haystack ass to Oz and back, but suddenly his vision started to get blurry and his surroundings started to change around him for some reason.

"As for the Nightshade, well like I said I thought that it would be nice to try my hand at something a little different, the plant does produce a deadly hallucinogenic toxin but I added my own little touch to it and I needed a test subject to see how it would take affect, and since Batman isn't here then his young protégé is the next best thing." Scarecrow said smugly as he saw Jason eyes start to widen.

"Now seeing as this is a test run I am proud to see the effects up close and personal, now from what I can tell it slows down your movements, causes heavy breathing, exhaustion, and it looks like the hallucinations isn't too far behind either, then after that death. Now if you're wondering about the antidote, well lets just say after years of having my own compounds turned against me by that accursed winged rodent, I figured that it would be best to be prepared just in case, but now I see that I won't be needing it. Sadly I can't say the same for you though my dear boy." Scarecrow stated as his maniacal laugh started to sound distorted to Jason's ears.

Then suddenly the ground started to crumble beneath him as he tried to move but sadly he was unable to and fell deep into the dark chasm screaming for help. Once he landed on the hard ground he was surprised to see that he was able to stand up again, but what really surprised him was the fact that he was in his own body again. He looked around and all he could see was darkness and the only light was the one shining above him, he then saw a figure emerge from out of the shadows.

"Grayson is that you?" He asked as the figure reveled it to be Renegade, but the look that was on Renegade's face was one of severe disappointment that was aimed directly at Jason.

"Hard to believe that you were my replacement, if you ask me it was nothing but a humongous waste of time." He sneered at the former Robin in front of him.

"What did you just say to me you son of a bitch?" Jason growled back threateningly at his predecessor who simply smirked and continued to slowly approach him.

"You heard me you no good little street rat, you were nothing but a waste of time is all. Hell I don't know what Bruce ever saw you, arrogant, hot tempered, couldn't follow orders, and of course you were dumb enough to let the Joker get a hold of you. The thing that really takes the cake though was the fact that you went and got yourself blown to pieces."

"You bastard!" Jason yelled out as he charged at Renegade and grabbed him by the collar of his outfit ready to beat several shades of shit into him.

"What's the matter can't handle the truth?" The fake Renegade asked as he took Jason by his wrist and squeezed it hard enough to make him scream out in agonizing pain as he smirked down at him.

Then without warning he threw Jason into shadows and watched with such sadistic glee as he saw Jason fall deeper and deeper into the darkness screaming as he continued his seemingly endless decent.

As Jason continued to fall to his apparent death, his hand was caught by a mysterious figure that reveled itself to be Rob effortlessly holding on to him. Jason would've been grateful for this save if wasn't for that fact that Rob had an evil smile on his face.

"Jason, Jason, Jason just look at how pathetic you are, I have to say that I'm pretty underwhelmed with heavy emphasis on the 'under' part. You've gotten ambushed by Scarecrow, got my friends thinking I've lost my mind, and you've managed to get a deadly poison into my body that's without a doubt going to kill both of us when it's all said and done. You know what, it's kind of funny that this is your first time in years that you've worn a Robin outfit and now look at you; laying on a floor ready for death to rear it's ugly head all over again. Only this time though you're _not_ going to get a second chance." Rob explained as he let go and watched Jason fall down and consumed by the shadows.

Once again Jason landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain as he started to stand up again but this time he pulled out his knife ready for anything or anyone that'll try to come at him. The next thing he knew the shadows was starting to take the form of a giant monstrous bat, that sent a blood curling screech his way.

"AAAHHH!" Jason screamed out covering his ears trying his best to block out the noise of the giant monster.

Finally the screeching stopped because then the bat transformed into a more familiar figure, and that figure was the Dark Knight himself.

"Bruce?" Jason asked out loud as he stared up at the giant Batman in front of him.

"You thought that you could be a better Batman than me, thought that you could protect Gotham better than me, you tried to control crime, but in the end you were just becoming another crime lord just like Black Mask. I don't even know why I was even bothering trying to save such a lost cause as you, I was so much better off when you were dead because you're more trouble than you're worth." Batman told him as he glared down at Jason with a look that basically screamed disappointment at him.

"Bruce I" Hurt by Bruce's words Jason could barley come up with anything to say to him, but before he could say anything Batman started to morph into thousands of little bats and they all started to swarm around Jason.

He tried his best to swat them away from him but it was no use they just kept surrounding him biting into him with their fangs and sticking their sharp claws into his skin drawing blood from him.

"Get off of me!" He yelled out to the bats as he tried to shoo them away from him but it was to no avail because they just kept attacking with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Then suddenly crazed diabolical maniacal laughter echoed out throughout the area causing the bats to disperse, Jason knew he couldn't relax now since he knows where or in this _who _it was coming from. Then true enough out of the shadows emerged the Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite Robin the Dead Hood; by the way I hoped you told the big man I said 'hello'. What's wrong? You don't look too happy to see me." Joker said with mock hurt in his voice.

Jason, without a moment of hesitation pulled out both of his guns and aimed them directly at the insane clown ready to open fire on him.

"You know if I had known you were going to turn out like this, I would've done something even bigger and better than that whole thing with the crowbar! Just look at ya, taking up my old identity, the killings, the way you tried to make old batsy chose between killing one of us, and lets not forget the pièce de résistance when you tried to blow us all up to kingdom come! Oh that was a real doozy! I don't think I could've done it any better myself! HAHAHAHA! Why don't you see it? YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME! A RUTHLESS KILLING MACHINE AND It'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME THAT YOU TURNED OUT LIKE THIS! YES ALL IT TOOK WAS ONE BAD NIGHT AND A LITTLE DIP IN OLD Ra'S KIDDY POOL AND OUT COMES A LITTLE PSYCHO! AND ALL IT TOOK WAS A LITTLE SESSION WITH MY CROWBAR, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!" Joker screamed out at the top of his lungs as he went into another fit of insane laughter.

Jason had heard enough from the clown and let loose a barrage of bullets on him, he kept firing at Joker for what seemed like an eternity none stop. He made sure to hit every single one of Joker's vital organs with a bullet, he even fired a few rounds at the clown's head without missing a single beat.

Then when he was out of ammo he walked up to what was left of the deranged clown as he stepped in the pool of blood that once belonged to the Joker and stared down at him. Jason just simply glared at the corpse which still had that psychotic grin on its face; even just by looking at that face he could still hear the Joker's words echoing in his head about how they were just alike.

Blood boiling, Jason started to mercilessly pistol-whip the dead corpse with his empty gun nonstop. He could still hear the Joker laughing at him which only fueled his rage even more as he kept on beating the dead body until the skull and brain was nothing but a bloody mush.

Jason then stood up panting from the bloody mess that he just made, he looked himself over to see that he was now covered in The Joker's, but suddenly the blood started to move and then formed a figure that was Jason's height. What really shocked him was that the figure that was formed in front of him was himself.

"You know the clown was right, you are just alike." Other Jason said to the real Jason with smug smirk on his face.

"No, I'm nothing like him!" Jason yelled back at the fake imposter who simply scoffed at that statement.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself? Let's get real here for a moment, look at everything you've done since you got back; last time I checked weren't you always taught to _never _take a life? Oh man I bet if the others ever found out about at least half the shit you've done then I don't think they would have any problems in locking you up in Arkham where you so rightfully belong. Speaking of which let's talk about the real reason you hang out with those goody two shoes bird brains shall we. When you really look at it you don't really belong their at all, we both know the truth behind the reason you're with them and that truth is redemption." The Fake Jason explained as he circled the real one like how a predator would circle it's prey.

"No! That's a damn lie, I'm not hanging around those guys because I'm looking for redemption. I'm doing it because I choose too, it's my choice." He shot back at his fake self who simply laughed at his explanation.

"Don't even try and bullshit me let alone yourself, you know that deep down inside I'm right about you. Every time you assist one them on a mission or even help them out with whatever problem they might have, you would hope that maybe it would help make up for all of things that you've done in the past. Just so you know it won't help make up for any of the shit you've done, and do you want to know something else? Deep down and I'm talking about several layers all the way down into that most hidden spot of yours, you know that you shouldn't even be alive and that you're a stain to the 'Robin' mantel that should be washed away."

It was at this point Jason was left utterly speechless from what he just got through hearing, even though he hated to admit it but the fake Jason was right. He wanted to redeem himself for all of the things he's done since he was brought back to life, that's why he stuck around with Renegade, Rob, and the others. The thing that really hurt the most though was the fact that he knew he shouldn't be alive right now, he knew that he should still be rotting corpse right now buried right outside of Wayne Manor.

Everything that he's heard up to this point was true, everything that Renegade, Rob, Bruce, Joker, and even himself had said was the truth. No matter how much he wanted to deny it they were all right about him, he was just a dead little bird trying to make up for all of bad things that he's done.

"Oh cheer up buddy, I know a way that can fix your little dilemma." The Fake Jason said as he pulled out a crowbar. "We both know that you shouldn't be alive and we both know that you shouldn't even be suffering like this either, so what do ya say we kill two birds with one stone."

Then without another word he swung the crowbar across Jason's face sending the former Robin to the ground. He didn't stop there though he casually walked over to the fallen man and loomed over him with a sadistic grin on his face and started to savagely beat him to an inch of his life.

While at the same time several figures of Batman, Renegade, Rob, and Joker all loomed over the two laughing and chanting 'redemption' as they watched Jason being assaulted with the crowbar.

"Redemption, redemption, redemption" was all Jason could say as he kept repeating the word over and over again.

"Most peculiar." Scarecrow mumbled to himself as he stared at the young boy laying in front of him, as much as he would love to see this all the way through but he knew he had to hurry up and get to the helicopter.

At the other part of the compound the team had just gotten done with dealing with the Bialyan soldiers, they were about to head to where Jason was until M'gann suddenly collapsed to the ground holding her head in pain. She then saw images of what Jason was going through during his hallucination, while at the same time she kept hearing laughter and chanting throughout the whole ordeal. She seen two figures in the center of all this madness, one of them was looming over the figure on the other while visiouly assaulting the other one with a crowbar.

"M'gann are you alright?" Conner asked with concern for the young Martian girl as he helped her get back up on her feet.

"I'm fine but I think that Robin is in trouble, he must've gotten hit by the Scarecrow's feargas and is experiencing a fear induced hallucination." She informed the others with growing concern for the boy wonder.

"Doesn't he have a antitoxin for the gas in his utilitybelt?" Artemis asked knowing that Robin would come prepared incase any of them would get hit with the stuff.

"He does, but something tells me that Crane must've stepped his game up then if Rob's counteragent isn't working." Wally stated to the others fearing that his best friend is some serious trouble right now.

"Then we must hurry then." Kaldur instructed the others as they all hurried to where Jason was currently laying halfway dead.

Elsewhere Rob had just gotten done taking out a few more Bialyain soldiers as he continued on his search to locate Scarecrow, when he entered one of the rooms he was shocked to what he discovered.

"JASON!" Rob screamed out as he ran over to his own body which was looking very pale and was sweating bullets right now.

"Redemption, stain" Jason mumbled repeatedly to himself unaware that Rob was there with him trying to bring him back to reality.

Rob noticed that one of the antitoxins syringes was empty and he figured that Scarecrow must've came up with something new, so that meant that he had to extra careful when he runs into Crane. He then noticed the mark on the arm that must've been caused his scythe and that's when it hit him.

"The Atropa Belladonna chemicals he took from Star Labs, he must've put some of it on his scythe. Looks like he's been hanging around Poison Ivy a little too much." Rob commented to himself as he lifted Jason up and sat him down in front of some crates.

He reached into the utilitybelt for another antitoxin in the hopes that it might be able to at least help slow the poison down some, but if there was one he knew for certain is that Scarecrow would most likely have a antidote on him after all the times him and Bruce had turned his own gas on him so many times in the past.

"Don't worry Jason I'll stop Scarecrow and make sure you get that antidote in you; so this must be how Bruce feels when this stuff happens to me." He commented remembering all of the times Bruce or any of the other older heroes would have to comfort him when he was caught in situations like this.

With that Rob ran off to where the helicopter was located figuring that's where Scarecrow will be trying to escape with the microwave emitter. It wasn't long after that, that Wally was the first to show up to see Jason leaned up against some crates still mumbling to himself.

"Rob what happened to you man?" He asked as he saw the condition that his best friend was in at that moment.

"Redemption, stain on the 'Robin' mantel." Jason murmured to himself as Wally watched in confusion as to what he was saying.

Soon afterwards the others showed up and were all wearing expressions on their faces when they say just how weak and weary Jason looked. The color on his skin was slowly fading away from the rest of his body, and his breathing was getting more strained by the minuet.

"This isn't good he's starting to run a fever, we need to get him too the bio ship pronto." Zatanna told the others as she placed her hand on top of Jason's forehead.

"Scarecrow, antidote." Jason said through much strain as the antitoxin that Rob had injected him with earlier started to kick in, then once he was able to rely that message to the team he started mumbling about the Joker.

"It would appear that Scarecrow has the antidote for Robin's condition." Kaldur stated to the others. "Kid, I want you, Superboy, and Zatanna to get Robin back to the ship; the rest of us will go after Scarecrow and get the antidote for Robin. Time is of the essence so we must act now." He instructed them as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright come on buddy." Wally said as he and Zatanna lifted Jason up by his arms and placed him onto Conner's back and proceeded on back towards the bio-ship as the others continued to pursue Scarecrow.

When Scarecrow reached the helicopter he was surprised to find that the soldiers were all unconscious, he knew that he didn't have time to wonder what happened so he started the microwave emitter up and then he just got into the pilot seat himself then started up the helicopter and took off into the sky.

That was when Rob arrived to see the helicopter had already taken off in front of him, but before he could do anything an arrow was coming in his direction so he quickly dodged it before it made contact with him. He turned to see where they came from and to his misfortune it was M'gann, Kaldur, Rocket, and Artemis.

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me." Rob said to himself as he looked at his friends ready to throw down with him, if he had time he'd probably try to explain things to them but not right now.

"Scarecrow has already taken off, me and Rocket will go after him." M'gann informed the others as she and Rocket flew off after Scarecrow leaving Rob to deal with Kaldur and Artemis.

Rob knew that if he wanted to make it out of here then that meant that he would have to get pass his two friends Kaldur and Artemis. He let out a little sigh and got into a battle stance as the other two did the same thing.

Kaldur had pulled out his water-bearers and then used his hydrokinesis to form two sledgehammers and charged at Rob who was able to dodge each swing and land a few hits of his own. Kaldur came at him again but stepped aside at the last moment only for Rob to get hit in the gut by one of Artemis's trick arrows, unfortunately for him it was the boxing glove arrow.

Then without wasting a single moment Kaldur charged at him again with his water-bearer sledgehammers and knocked him across the ground with them.

"I am so going to remember this at our next training session." Rob groaned out to himself as he stood back up and looked at his two teammates who was still ready for more just like him. He knew that he had to think of something quick if he wanted to get pass these two and catch up to Scarecrow, so in one swift motion he pulled out a few smoke bombs he brought with him and threw them on the ground to distract both Kaldur and Artemis.

"Since when did these guys start carrying smoke bombs?" Artemis asked as she and Kaldur stood side by side not knowing which direction Rob would strike from.

"We must stay alert for any attack." Kaldur told her as the smoke began to clear up to reveal that Rob was no longer there with them.

"Where did he go?" Artemis asked curious to where the unknown Bialyan had vanished off too.

"I do not know, but we should hurry back to ship and see how Robin's condition is holding up." Kaldur said as he Artemis made their way to where the bio-ship is located.

Wally, Conner, and Zatanna made it back to the ship with Jason in tow, Conner had placed him gently on to the floor as he kept breathing more heavily than he was before.

"Dammnit... Crane!" Jason groaned out to the others as he kept sweating more and more with each passing minute.

"Don't worry buddy you're going to be alright." Wally said trying to ease Jason's nerves a bit while Zatanna and Conner both had worried looks on their faces.

Elsewhere Rob had managed to escape both Kaldur and Artemis and made his way back to the jeep arrived in, so without wasting any time he kicked the thing into high gear and high speeded out of the compound to catch up with the helicopter.

"Alright guys time to go Rat Patrol." Rob stated as he drove through the desert trying to catch up with the helicopter, he looked up and saw the helicopter far in the distance then he noticed two figures flaying after it then figured that it was M'gann and Rocket trying to catch up with Scarecrow.

"It shouldn't be long until I've reached Quarc." Scarecrow said to himself with a devilish smile on his face as he flew through the air ready to unleash the notion of fear unto an unsuspecting Quarc.

Back at the ship Kaldur and Artemis had just made it back and rejoined the others, they looked at Jason and saw that his condition wasn't getting any better. They noticed that his complexion was starting to get more paler than before.

"M'gann and Rockt already took off after Scarecrow who just flew off in the helicopter, if we hurry we might be able to catch up with them." Artemis explained to the others.

"We must hurry before it is too late." Kaldur stated as he took the helm and started the ship to catch up with the others.

It didn't take long for Rob to catch up with the helicopter as he drove through the desert in top speed, then he saw a large sand hill up ahead and decided to use that as ramp to send him up into the air. Then without a moment hesitation he pulled out a grappling hook and aimed at the tail end of the helicopter and held on to it as he was lifted up into the air.

"Do you see what I see?" Rocket asked as she flew besides M'gann who also saw Rob latching onto the helicopter.

"Yeah, What is going on here?" M'gann asked as they saw Rob climb into the helicopter, but then they took notice of something else as well.

They noticed that the cable line that was holding the microwave emitter was starting to come unloose and knew that it wouldn't be long until the line was completely unraveled.

"I'll take care of the emitter and you handle Scarecrow." Rocket instructed the young Martian girl who nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm almost at the border and soon it won't be long until I cover them all with a blanket of fear ." Scarecrow chuckled to himself with such delight of the plan coming all coming together.

It was at that moment that Rob had managed to climb his way into the helicopter from under the ramp to confront Scarecrow, but he wasn't the only one because that was when M'gann had phased in as well while still in camouflaged mode.

"You might want to rethink that Crane." Rob called out to him as he turned to see Rob still dressed in the soldier out fit with just the mask covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" Scarecrow asked wanting to know the identity of this unknown stowaway who dared to try and foil his plans.

"Your worst nightmare Crane, your twisted experiment ends here and now." Rob stated as he started to charge right at Scarecrow, but Crane started to swerve the helicopter from left to right causing Rob to lose his balance and then fall out of the helicopter through the still open ramp.

Unbeknownst to Scarecrow though was that all of that swerving from before caused the line holding the microwave emitter to come completely unloose and with that the emitter started to plummet to the ground.

Seeing this Rocket dashed towards it to form a force field around it in the hopes of softening the impact it would make before it hits the ground, but the emitter was too heavy for her to carry and it was starting to pull her down with it.

"Taolf meht htob nwod yltneg!" A voiced shouted out as both Rocket and microwave emitter were soon covered in purple magical energy was floating gently towards the ground.

She looked up to see Zatanna standing on the ramp of the bio-ship smirking down at her as she waved back with a grateful smile on her face.

Back on the helicopter both Scarecrow and Rob was shocked to see that he was floating in midair and landed safely back onto the metal floor. Scarecrow was puzzled at how he was able to get back into helicopter like that, but Rob knew the truth behind his rescue and turned to see M'gann make herself visible to them both after using her telepathy to save him.

"Thanks for that." Rob commented to his friend glad at the fact that she was there to help him out.

"Don't mention it." M'gann replied back to him with a little smirk on her face.

Crane let out a low growl at this recent turn of events and was about to grab his scythe before he suddenly found himself being lifted up into the air by M'gann's telepathy and was heading for both her and Rob. Without any time Rob formed a fist with his right hand that was powerful enough to knock Scarecrow out cold.

"That takes care of him, now I better land this thing." Rob said as he headed towards the pilot seat and proceed to land the helicopter on Quracian soil. He was about to leave before he heard M'gann call out to him.

"Wait, thanks for your help but who are you? Why were you after Scarecrow" She asked him wanting to who this masked person was, because for some reason she could sense that he was someone very familiar to her.

"Lets just say that everything that everything that happened here tonight, the whole me running into you guys thing was just a coincident. Anyway you look like you've got everything under control so I'm out of here." Rob said as he exited the helicopter.

"Hello Megan! The antidote Scarecrow has for Robin." She said to herself as she reached into one of Scarecrow's pockets and pulled out a small bottle containing the cure for the deadly nightshade.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show up in the bio-ship along with the microwave emitter safely inside of it, Kaldur landed the ship in front of M'gann and along with the others proceeded to join the young Martian girl.

Conner, who had carried Jason on his back, placed him down gently onto the sand as he and the others noticed that Jason didn't have much time left and that he need that antidote ASAP.

Using his super speed Wally dashed in and out of the ship in a matter of seconds with a syringe which he handed to Kaldur, who then preceded to fill it up with the Scarecrow's antidote and injected it into Jason's bloodstream.

They all waited anxiously to see if this cure would save their friend's life or if was just something that Scarecrow made up in order to give out false hope, they prayed that it wasn't the latter.

"That was one hell of a trip." Jason said tiredly as he tried to set himself up straight but was still feeling a little weak.

Wally and Zatanna helped him out a bit as both of them along with everybody else relieved to see that antidote worked and he was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry like that." Jason told them since his actions not only could've killed him again, but by extension Rob as well.

"Don't worry dude, as long as you're fine then that's all that matters." Wally told him as he helped Jason up.

"He is right Robin, we are all grateful that you are alive and well also the mission was a success as well. Please do not beat yourself up over this." Kaldur informed him as he placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"H-I'm one lucky guy to have great friends like you guys." Jason stated with a somewhat somber smile on his face as he held his head down.

Far off in the distance Rob had watched the whole thing through a pair of binoculars satisfied with how everything had turned out for not only Jason but for the team too. He figured that there was no point for him to stick around any longer, so he pulled out his communicator teleported back to the 'Robins Nest'.

_(Robins Nest one hour later)_

Rob had spent the last hour at the nest killing time by getting in some training since he knew it would be a while until Jason showed up, he was hoping Jason would get there sooner since time was almost up.

As he walked into the living room part of the nest he saw that the portal to his universe was suddenly glowing and out of came Jason still in his body. Rob also noticed that Jason was looking better than he was the last time he saw him.

"I see that you're feeling better now." Rob commented as he walked up to Jason.

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired though." Jason replied back as he stretched his arms while letting out a small yawn.

"So how did things go with the team?"

"Well they were a little worried on the way back to the mountain and of course Bruce was there to hear our report, so after telling him about everything that happened, well almost everything that happened; he pretty much dismissed us."

"What do you mean by 'almost' everything?"

"I was surprised that they left out the part about my hallucinations, though I'm pretty sure Bruce could tell that something was wrong though, so sorry in advance for the conversation you're going to have later on. Then after the briefing Wally decided that we should all watch a movie after a night like that, once that was over with I told them I was heading home which as know meant coming here. That explains why it took me so long to get here."

Rob couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Jason had just gotten done explaining on why it took him so long to get there, he could tell that from the sound of Jason's tone of voice that he kind of enjoyed hanging out with the team. Though Rob knew for a fact that Jason would never admit out loud, so he just kept it to himself.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jason asked demanding to know what Rob found that was so amusing.

"Oh nothing important, come on lets go get that statue because time is almost up." Rob stated to Jason who simply nodded his head in agreement as he followed right behind Rob.

They reached an empty room that was full of shelves and the only thing on them was the statue that had caused Jason and Rob to switch bodies, Rob had picked it up with his left hand as Jason grabbed onto it with his right hand. Then suddenly the room was engulfed in blinding white flash of light that made both of them cover their eyes.

Once the light show ended the two took notice and were both happy to be back in their own respective bodies again.

"Oh man you have no idea how good it feels to not be in the early stages of puberty again." Jason commented as he stretched his own arms out again.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Rob sarcastically replied back to the comment with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Seriously though it does feel good to be back in my own body again. So what are we going to do with this thing?" Jason asked as he held up the small statue.

"Well if we take it back then it'll just get stolen again then the same thing that happened to us might happen to someone else.."

"So in other words you want to keep it here then."

"In the words of Wally West 'Souvenir'." Rob said quoting his best friend.

Jason just chuckled a little and placed the small statue back onto the shelf as he and Rob walked out of the room.

"So tell me Jason, what where you doing when you were in my body?" Rob asked the older male with a curious look on his face.

"Well let's just say that I made your social life a much more smoother ride for you." Jason answered with a smirk on his face.

"Something tells me I'm better off not knowing exact details of what you did during that time then." Rob commented to Jason having changed his mind about wanting to hear some of the things that Jason did when they switched bodies.

"Hey Rob, I just want you to know that you're lucky to have some great friends like your teammates, makes wonder me that if I had friends like that then maybe things would've been..." Jason said as he started to go into a deep thought about everything that happened to him during his hallucination.

"What do you mean by"

"Anyway I am bushed, stopping Crane and saving a country really takes a lot out of a guy. I'm going to crash here tonight." Jason said cutting Rob off by changing the subject from a very sensitive conversation he really didn't want to talk about.

"Yeah you're right, I'm pretty beat myself so I'll just head back to Wayne Manor and call it a night. See ya later." Rob said getting the point and walked into the portal to his universe and vanished in a flash of light.

"This whole thing was pretty mazing to say the least, holy crap now I'm starting to sound just like him." Jason said to himself with a bit of surprise in his voice as he headed to his room for a well deserved rest.

_(Mount Justice 1:16 am)_

"I didn't think you'd still be up." M'gann said as she walked into the kitchen only to find Zatanna in there having a little light night snack.

"I was feeling a little hungry is all and thought I'd have a light night snack, so why are you up so late?" She asked the young Martian girl who proceeded to pour herself a glass of water.

"I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about our mission from earlier and about what happened to Robin." she said with a concerned look on her face.

"You mean when he ended up with Scarecrow's fear toxin inside of him? Yeah that was pretty rough, I was worried that we were going to lose him." Zatanna said with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant though, I mean I'm glad that Robin's fine though but the thing that's bothering me is what I saw during his hallucination." M'gann said as she held on tightly to her glass of water.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked her friend curious as to where M'gann was going with this conversation.

"It's just that when I saw all of this I noticed something off about the whole thing, it was as if..." M'gann trailed off as she came to a shocking conclusion.

"M'gann what are you trying to say?" Zatanna asked as she walked up to M'gann wanting to know what was going on here.

"I don't know how to say this but I don't think those images belonged to Robin, I know this might sound crazy but I think that wasn't the Robin we know, it's strange but... I think the Robin that was with us was... Someone else."

**A/N:** **DONE!**

There you go guys the last chapter of this arc, is now complete and the best part is I got it done on Valentines Day, so here is my gift to all of you. Would you believe that this whole chapter is 29 pages long? I'm serious it took me months to get this done, I started this chapter back in October and now it's February. I'm just going to say don't expect longer chapters like this in the future, because this was my way of saying sorry for the year long wait. This was also my first time doing missions with the team so I hope it was at least somewhat readable.

Now a lot has changed since the concept stages of this chapter back in late 2012, like for example I wanted to use The Joker and have the team see Jason beat him with a crowbar. Then I figured that it wouldn't work with the story, plus at that time Joker was being so over used in the 'Young Justice' section at the time that I dropped the whole idea.

Then I watched 'The Haunted Hub' on The Hub network and episodes of 'Batman: The Animated Series' featuring Scarecrow, and I thought he would make a good replacement plus it gave me an idea of showing what the Red Hood would fear. Not only that but also almost nobody has ever used Scarecrow in their stories, the plot with Queen Bee is something I added in while I was typing the first half up. As for the time part, keep in mind that the time zone are different in several places which is why it was late when they had arrived in Biayla.

Plus I think I'm going to be doing more than just have them hanging out at the nest, so yeah I'm going to try and take advantage of all these universes that I have a little fun with them. I decided to let them keep the statue incase I might use it again in the future, plus I thought it would be nice to have them keep souvenirs of their adventures together ya know.

As some of you would have guessed, the part with the microwave emitter is something I got from 'Batman Begins' which also had Scarecrow in it, so I guess you can say that this chapter is kind of a shout-out to that movie. Before you guys ask; NO Rob nor do the others, with the exception of Renegade knows about Jason dying and coming back to life.

As for the ending that was a set up for something big later on in the story, I promise this time it won't take me a year to get to it either. Also I uploaded a one-shot for Valentines Day so if you guys ever get the chance be sure to check it out. One more thing I got an idea for a crossover between 'Supernatural' and 'Victorious' since my hands are full at the moment, I was wondering if anybody is interested in doing it. PM me and I'll give you the details about the story.

I think that covers just about everything I have to say about this arc well alright then.

So read and review and I will see you guys later.

Bye bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to the brand new chapter of _"Robins" _ now I now it's been a while since I updated this story, well a good two months to exact but what can I say I've been busy with my other stories _"Supernatural Anime" _and _"The Cafe" _so now I'm back and ready to work on this story.

Now I've had this chapter in my mind since 2012 and now I'm finally able to work on it so I hope that you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young justice nor do I own anything else in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>(Mount Justice 7:46 pm)<em>

Mount Justice the former headquarter of The Justice League and now it is the base to their young sidekicks, it's a place where they come to either be assigned missions or to simply relax and hangout like regular teenagers.

Normally the mountain would be occupied with it's usual occupants there either to train, be assigned missions, or just chilling and relaxing from a long hard day's or night. Today is an exception though because it was empty of all life-form, not even Wolf and Sphere was there because they were with Conner visiting the Kents in Smallville.

While Megan, Raquel and Zatanna went shopping at a mall in New York thanks to a teleportation spell that Zatanna wanted to try out so it was going to be a while until they got back. The others were most likely with their mentors or at home resting seeing as it's been a bit of a slow day.

"_Recognize Robin B01" _The computer announced the arrival of the boy wonder as he stepped out of the zeta tube and walked right into the cave.

There was something different about the him though he was wearing a brown jacket with a black shirt under it, he was also wearing lite blue jeans, his hair was styled like it was in a mullet and not only that but he also looked taller.

"So this is what Rob's base looks like? Reminds me of the Batcave only less serious and has a more happy feeling to it." Nightwing stated to himself as he checked the place out, but he knew he couldn't stay there much longer since he had to hurry up and locate the item he asked Rob to hold on for him.

_(Robins Nest 20 minutes earlier)_

"Rob remember that item I asked you to look after for me a week ago? Well I kind of need it back today." Nightwing said to the young boy wonder who was on the giant computer screen.

"Well that might be a problem, you see I left it in my room back at Mount Justice." Rob answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem you can just zap on over there and bring it here I can wait a little while until you get here." Nightwing replied back with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Actually it is a problem, see I'm in England with Bruce on a _'business' _trip and I really don't have much time to talk right now either." He informed the older male who looked like he didn't like this sudden turn of events.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Nightwing said with disappointment in his voice knowing that the whole _'business' _trip excuse meant that the dynamic dual was on the trail of some criminal.

"Sorry man. Hey wait a minute I have an idea, why don't you just head to Mount Justice yourself and retrieve it?" Rob suggested to him with a smile on his face.

"Are you serious? I don't know man it sounds a little risky, what's going to happen if I run into some of your teammates or worse the league?"

"Don't worry I'm checking the security cameras right now and it looks like the cave is completely empty right now, so you don't have to worry about running into anybody there."

"But what about the zeta tube? You said that it always announces someone's arrival so that might be a problem since I left my communicator back in my apartment."

"True, but there might be a chance where it could be able to recognize you as me seeing you're just an older version of me from another universe and all."

"Well seeing as I don't have that many options at the moment I guess so." Nightwing answered knowing that time is of the essence.

"Great! I'll hack into the security cameras and keep them in a loop for a few minutes, that way you won't have to worry about being caught on them."

"Alright, now just let me go change out of my outfit and I'll be on my way. Nightwing out." He said as he closed the link between him and Rob.

_(Mount Justice Present day)_

"Well he was right about the zeta tube, anyway I need to hurry and find Rob's room so I can get out of here." He said to himself as he started to explore the cave.

As he explored the cave trying to find Rob's room he came across the training room and noticed several types of training equipment lying about in the room and figures that the league must really be putting these kids through the ropes. Not wanting to waste anymore time in the training area he made his way into a hallway that had several doors to different rooms.

"Alright time to see which one of these rooms belongs to Rob, I'll try this one right here." He said as he opened the first room he came across which happened to be Megan's room.

When he went inside he noticed a few dolls and stuffed animals in there and posters that were looked like they were for a TV show.

"Ok strike one." He said to himself as he closed the door and tried the door next to the young Martian's room which happen's to belong to Conner.

He saw a poster of Superman hanging on the wall with photo of Conner and big blue boyscout setting on a stand next to his bed, he also saw a photo of Conner with rest of the team including Rob.

"Strike two, I'll try that one." He said as he walked towards the door that was a little further down and lucky for him it just so happened to be Rob's room.

Satisfied at finding the room he walked over to the bed to see if it would be under there but it wasn't, then he walked over to the dresser to see if it'll be in one of the drawers but sadly no it wasn't there either, so he started to think on where it might be hidden then.

"Let's see, if I was Rob where would I put it then?" He said as he thought for a moment before he figured out where Rob might have his item hidden.

He walked over to the part of the wall that was located on the left side of the room and started to gently pound on it for moment before he heard a hollow echo.

"Bingo, now there must be a button or switch that'll let me open you." Nigtwing said as he started to feel around on the wall a bit more before his hand felt something metallic. He then lifted the metallic part of the wall up to see that there was a button behind it.

Once he pushed the button the hollow part of the wall opened up to reveal a small hidden storage space and in it was a small box that wrapped in black paper, the item that he came here looking for was setting right there in front of him.

"Alright! This was easier than I thought, now all that's left for me to do now is to get out of here." He said to himself as he grabbed the box from out of the storage space, closed it back up, and then proceeded to walk out of Rob's room.

Nightwing was feeling pretty proud of himself at the moment, he was able to get his package and managed to make it through Mount Justice without any problems what so ever.

"Yep this was just as easy like that time I tricked Tim into washing and waxing my motorcycle. Nothing could ruin this moment for me." He said proudly as he walked into the living room area of the cave.

"_Recognize Aqualad B02, recognize Kid Flash B03, recognize Artemis B07" _The computer announced the arrival of the three young heroes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nightwing said to himself out of disbelief as he heard the trio approach his location and ran to find a place to hide himself.

"Oh yeah that's right we rule!" Wally stated excitedly as he entered the cave holding up a plaque for all to see.

"Those guys didn't even know what hit them." Artemis stated equally as proud as Wally at their accomplishment.

"I must agree that our time at the laser tag tournament was very exciting, some of the other team did put up quite a challenge." Kaldur said as all three of them reached the living room area of the cave.

"Please the only challenge we had with those guys was figuring out awesome ways to take them down." Wally said as he placed the plaque on top of the shelf as he smirked at his accomplishment.

Nightwing couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he couldn't help but be reminded of the Wally West of his universe who happens to be The Flash.

"Either way I'm glad I was able to convince you guys to come with me to the laser tag tournament." Wally said as he placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"What do you mean by 'convinced us'? You practically begged us to go with you for five whole minutes." Artemis clarified to the young speedster.

"And it worked didn't it?" Wally asked her with proud grin on his face as he looked at the blond archer.

"No matter what universe we're in Wally West will always be Wally West." He said to himself as he continued to watch the three kids in front of him as he let out another chuckle, but this one was a little louder.

"Did you guys here that?" Artemis asked them as she heard the faint chuckle coming from somewhere within the room.

"_Crap!"_ Nightwing thought for not keeping himself in check, he could already hear Bruce lecturing him about making such a rookie mistake.

"I didn't hear anything, maybe you're hearing things." Wally told her with a skeptical look on his face.

"No I'm serious I heard somebody laughing." Artemis told him not wanting them to think that she was imaging things.

"Perhaps it was one of Robin's bird-a-rangs, he does leave them laying around from time to time." Kaldur explained to her.

"No this wasn't his usual high pitched trollish laugh, this one was different and sounded more deep. Do you guys think that we might have an intruder on our hands?" She explained to her two teammates.

"Are you kidding me? The security in this place is second only to watch tower, there is no way anybody brake in here." Wally told them matter of factly.

"Well incase somebody might have infiltrated the cave we should at least check the security footage." Kaldur suggested as the other two agreed and followed him out of the room.

Once they were gone Nightwing took this as his chance to get out of there and fast.

In the main room The kids were checking the security footage and to them everything seemed normal until they realized something was wrong, so after a little more digging soon saw that the video was in a loop.

"Alright now that right there is weird." Wally commented on the video in front of him.

"Let's see here." Artemis said as she approached the security system and proceeded to take the videos out of this loop.

Once she was done they were able to see their mysterious had guest entered into Megan's, Conner's, and Rob's rooms; sadly though they couldn't get a good look at him though, but there was one thing that definitely caught their attention.

"Look! He's still here in the cave!" Wally pointed out to both Kaldur and Artemis who was just as surprised as he is.

"We must insinuate a lock down immediately." Kaldur stated to the other two who nodded their heads in agreement.

As Nightwing made his way to the zeta tube until he heard the alarm system go off around him.

"_Insinuating lock down." _The computer announced loudly as the alarm continued to go off.

"I am so not feeling the aster right about now." Nightwing mumbled knowing full well that he now had a serious problem on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well guys get ready because next chapter Nightwing will have to try and escape Mount Justice and at the same time avoid Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis.

Yep, You guys might want to wish him luck because he is sure going to need it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'Robins' _I hope you guys are ready for this chapter.

Now let's do a little recap shall we?

Nightwing wanted Rob to hold on to a package for him which contains a mysterious item that only Nightwing knows about, Rob had hid the package in his room at Mount Justice for safe keeping.

Now the day has come for Nightwing to retrieve his package from Rob but there's one little problem, Rob can't go get it because he's on a mission with Batman and Nightwing had to go and get it himself.

Once He got there the place was completely empty and that was perfect for him and the fact that he had a little help from Rob was going to this simple little 'get in get out' errand easy as pie.

Then things started to go south a little when Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis arrived at the cave which caused Nightwing to hide from them for a while. Then he made the mistake of letting out a small chuckle which didn't go unnoticed by the team archer by the way, and sparked them to do a little investigation and not only discovered the video loop but also that Nightwing is still in the cave so they put it on lock down.

So Nightwing doesn't have his uniform or his gadgets, nor does he have his communicator which would've just let him zap out of there the moment he found his package. Not only that but he also has to avoid getting spotted and captured by the three young heroes.

Will he be able to get out there in one piece and make it to his destinations in time?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

_(Mount Justice 8:04 pm)_

"Great just, just, just great." Nightwing said to himself as the alarms continued to sound off around him.

He couldn't believe his luck, he was just a few inches away from the zeta tube but then the alarm had to go off and put everything on lock down. Now he has to figure out a way out of the cave while avoiding Rob's friends to boot, so not wanting to stick around in just one part of the cave he left to see if he could find another way out.

Elsewhere in the cave Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis had just suited up and was preparing a plan on how they were going to capture their mysterious intruder.

"Seeing as he may be anywhere in the cave we will need to split up in order to catch him to catch him, if one of us run into him then we will notify the other two of his whereabouts and provide backup. Remember we must use caution when dealing with an unknown foe." Kaldur instructed the other two who nodded their heads in agreement as all three of split up and ran off in different directions of the cave.

"There has got to be another way out this place." Nightwing said as he ran down one of the hallways keeping his package held closely to him.

He suddenly found himself in the training room but before he could leave he heard footsteps approaching, so without wasting another moment he ducked into the shadows to hide and saw that the person entering the room was Artemis.

She walked into the training room with her bow and arrow armed and ready for use, she was thoroughly checking every spot in the room trying to locate her target but unfortunately for her Nightwing was trained by a Batman and he was safely in the shadows watching her search for him from the other side of the room.

"I checked the training room and he's not in here." She informed the other two through their com link.

"Understood. We will continue to check our we will continue to check our current areas, but remember to stay on your guard." Kaldur replied back to her as he continued to check the hanger.

"Got it." She told him as she turned off the com link and began to walk out of the training room to check another part of the cave.

Once he was sure that she was gone Nightwing stepped out of the shadows a bit relieved that the archer was now gone, but he knew he didn't have time to relax now because he just had to figure out a way out of Mount Justice.

He continued to run until he found himself in the boiler room, before he could do anything else he heard the swooshing noise of Kid Flash quickly approaching. Nightwing knew that he couldn't afford to waste another second, but he didn't have a place to hide though. That is until he looked behind him and saw a ventilation shaft, not wasting any time he pulled off the cover and crawled right in but not before putting the cover back on.

"Well he's not in here, but I wonder what's in that package he got out of Rob's room." Wally asked through the com link.

"Whatever it is it must be pretty important for him to brake into the cave to get it." Artemis said checking the hallways.

"I have checked both the library and the grotto they are both empty, we should regroup in front of the zeta tube." Kaldur informed them who both agreed with him.

Inside the ventilation shaft Nightwing was trying to figure out a way to get out of there, but he knew the best way out was through the zeta tube and chances are those three have it guarded. He really didn't want to fight them, but he also didn't have time to explain things to them either but right now he didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright I guess I'm going to have to fight my way out of here, but first I need to get this place off of lockdown mode, it's a good thing I skimmed some of the blueprints of this place when Rob showed them to me a few months back." He said to himself as he crawled his way to the computer room.

He ended up dropping into the living room instead but he was lucky that the other three wasn't around at the moment and then made his to the computer room, but not before stopping in front of Rob's room.

"Rob I hope you don't mind if I borrow a few of your things." Nightwing said as he entered the room.

Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis had all gathered in front of the zeta tube trying to figure out where their mysterious guest could be hiding, but before they could do anything else the computer made an announcement.

"_Lock down has been override." _ The computer announced which shocked the three young heroes.

"What's going on here?" Wally asked just as confused as the other two.

Before anybody could answer the three of them suddenly found themselves tied up with the rope that belonged to Rob.

"Sorry about this guys, if I had the time to explain I would but right now I'm kind of in a rush so hopefully there are no hard feelings." Nightwing said from the shadows before throwing a few sleeping pellets in front of the three heroes knocking them out instantly.

Once they were all unconscious walked out of the shadows and right pass them but not before giving them an apologetic and walked right into the zeta tube.

"_Recognize Robin B01"_

_(World 02 Wayne Manor 9:24 pm)_

"Happy birthday Alfred." Tim said to the butler as he along with Bruce and Barbara celebrated his birthday.

"Thank you master Tim." Alfred said as accepted Tim's present.

"I wonder were Dick is? He's missing all the fun" Babs asked wondering where the former boy wonder could be.

"Right here." He said as entered the room with smile on his face as he handed Alfred his gift.

"Why thank you master Richard." Alfred said out of gratitude.

"Dick where have you been?" Bruce asked the young man who simply smiled back at the dark knight.

"Let's just say I was doing a little cave exploring."

**A/N: ** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and now you know why he had to get that package, and as for what's in it I'll let you guys decide that one.

Well not much to say here but read and review oh yeah next chapter another group is going to make their appearance in this story.

_Here's a hint: When there's trouble you know who to call!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 18 of _'Robins' _now here is a chapter that has been long overdue and let me tell you I've been waiting to do it for a while now. It has been a while since I've seen the show but thanks to Boomerang I was able to reconnect with this show, now don't get me wrong I enjoy the new version of the series and I will try to mix both of them together.

* * *

><p>Yes they have appeared back in one of the Christmas chapter but I wouldn't count those as cannon, they were more of a holiday special is all and this is their TRUE introduction into this story.<p>

One more thing The Teen Titans Robin Richard will be referred to as Robin by everybody else, yeah that also includes Rob as well because after all this is taking place in his universe and it's only fare.

I hope you guys are ready because now Rob is about to meet The Teen Titans, let's go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

_(Jump City 8:16 pm)_

Jump City, a city where children can go out and play, where teenagers can chill and hangout with their friends, where families can have fun outings and peaceful picnics. Though like every other city it does have it's criminal element where it's villians can strike fear into the hearts of the good citizens of the city, but at least it wasn't as bad as Gotham, Bludhaven, or Hub City.

The people know that they can sleep easy at night knowing that wherever there is evil then good will not be too far behind to stop it. They know that when there is trouble they know who to call The Teen Titans, from their tower they can see it all, they rest knowing the Titans got their backs, the Titans never rest until the job is done, and when the world is losing all control call the Teen Titans.

The group of five young heroes that is composed of the half human and half machine Cyborg, the former Doom Patrol member and changeling Beastboy, the telepath and half demon Raven, the alien warrior princess Starfire, and they are lead by Robin the boy wonder. They have saved the city time and again from the common low level street criminals to even a inter dimensional demonic ruler, through thick and thin they have all stood together and overcame every obstacle that life threw at them.

Today was no different for they were busy dealing with the deadly duo of Cinderblock and Plamus who had been terrorizing the city for the past half hour and the Titans were starting to get annoyed at the fact that these two were not going down so easy.

"Dude is it just me or have these two gotten a little better?" Beastboy asked as he looked up to see Cinderblock throw a taxicab in his direction, but Cyborg quickly stepped in front of him and blasted the cab with his arm cannon.

"Just you." Cyborg stated as he blasted Cinderblock with his cannon which had enough force to cause him to fall on his back.

"Stay sharp guys this isn't over yet." Richard commanded his two teammates as he charged at Cinderblock with his staff armed and ready to use.

Once Cinderblock was able to stand back up he saw Richard charging at him and raised his left hand into the air was ready to smash the boy wonder with it, but Richard quickly jumped into the air and whacked him in the head with his staff. While he walked around dizzily Cinderblock didn't notice Beastboy charging at him as giant green elephant and rammed him right into the side of a building.

Elsewhere Starfire and Raven were busy battling Plamus who was using a streetlight like it was a flyswatter trying to knock the both of them out of the sky, unfortunately for him though Rave had used her telepathic powers and was able to yank it out of his hands and started to beat him with it.

He roared out at the two Titans which was all the opening that Starfire needed when as she gathered enough energy fired the green starbolt right into his mouth which caused him to explode from the inside and returned him back to his human form fast asleep.

"Well now that we've kicked these guys butts, what you guys say we celebrate by grabbing a slice of pizza?" Beastboy suggested with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yeah count me in! I'm choosing the toppings this time because there is no way I'm eating tofu on my pizza again." Cyborg stated to his green skinned teammate.

"No way Dude! You're just going to order a meat lovers pizza and hello incase you forgot I'm a vegetarian!" Beastboy protested to the half human machine.

The other three titans just stood there and watched as the two teammates argue back and forth on what kind of pizza they were going to get, which for them is pretty regular day for them.

Though unbeknownst to any of them was that Cinderblock had regained conciseness and glared at the titans, then he turned his gaze at a car and lifted it up with his hands ready to smash the titans with it.

"Why don't we just order two pizzas and you guys can just put whatever you want on them?" Raven suggested wanting to bring Cyborg's and Beastboy's pointless argument to an end because it was starting to annoy her a bit.

"Fine." They both agreed bringing their fight to an end.

"Might I suggest of adding the mustard as a topping to the pizza as well?" Starfire asked with a joyful smile on her face.

"Better make that three." Raven responded back with a deadpan tone of voice.

"Well then it's settled, once we put these two safely away we'll go out for some pizza." Richard explained to his teammates who all looked forward to the idea.

Before any of them could take even one step they heard a loud thumping noise and turned around to see Cinderblock back on his feet holding a car over his head ready to smash them with it.

The Titans got right back into battle position ready to once again throw down with their stone enemy but something unexpected happened. Then out of nowhere a birdarang had found itself embed in Cinderblock's chest, then suddenly four more of them found themselves embed in both of this arms.

Cinderblock just shrugged them off and was about to smash the titans with the car until the birdarangs started to make a beeping noise and then suddenly they all let out a loud explosion which knocked Cinderblock flat on his back with the car he was carrying landing right on top of him.

"Quick thinking Robin." Beastboy complimented his leader as he patted Richard on his back for taking down Cinderblock.

"Beastboy I didn't do anything."

"Well if you didn't do it then who-"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" An eerie and creepy laugh echoed out though the darkness which caused some of the Titans to shiver in fear, which was only Beastboy, while the others scanned the area trying to find out where that laughter came from.

Richard on the other hand had little smirk on his face, he knew where that laughter was coming from and also knew who it belonged too since he's heard it several times in the past.

"Alright you can stop hiding now, you had your fun so just come on out." He said out loud playfully into the shadows much to the confusion of his teammates.

"Robin who are you talking to?" Starfire asked as she approached him with a curious look on her face.

"I think he was talking to me." Rob answered appearing from out of nowhere right behind Starfire which caused her to jump behind Richard from the sudden shock.

"Relax Starfire he's a friend of mines, Titans this is Rob he's the new Robin I've been telling you guys about, Rob these are my friends and teammates the Teen Titans." Richard said as he introduced Rob to the Titans and vice versa.

"It is an honor to meet you Rob, our Robin has told us so much about you." Starfire said happily as she grabbed Rob's hand in a iron grip and began to shake it up and down with a bit of force.

"Really? I wonder what he told you guys about me?" Rob asked the Titans as he massaged his hand after finally getting it free from Starfire's firm grip.

"That you're part of a covert team for the Justice League." Raven answered first.

"You're a skilled hacker that has a habit of butchering the English language." Cyborg answered with a smirk on his face.

"Butchering? More like enhancing it." Rob defended with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"He also told us that you're pretty short for your age too." Beastboy said as he slid up next to Rob and placed his hand on the young boy's head.

"Is that all he said about me?" Rob asked as he slapped Beastboy's hand away from his head.

"Oh trust me we're just getting started, there's a lot that Robin has told us about you." Cyborg explained with big grin on his face wanting to tell Rob about some of the other stuff that Richard had said about him.

"He also told us that you can be a bit of a troll." Raven added which didn't make Rob feel any better.

"Rob has Robin told you anything about us?" Starfire asked as she floated in front of him with that ever present smile still on her face.

Rob then looked over at Richard who was starting to blush bright red and then a smirk started to form on his face, Richard knew Rob long enough to know that when gives _that _smirk then it means that he was going to do something trollish and that made Richard a bit nervous.

"As a matter of fact I think he has mentioned a few things about you Starfire." Rob told her with an evil smirk on his face as he looked over towards Richard who was starting to sweat bullets.

"Please tell me what wonderful things that Robin has said about me!" Starfire asked out of anxiety.

"Well for starters..."

"So Rob what brings you here anyway?" Richard practically yelled out wanting to change the subject as fast as possible.

"I'll tell you later. What? Can't a guy break the laws of time and space to travel to another universe just to see a good friend and meet his teammates for the first time?" Rob asked playfully as he walked up to the Titan leader.

"With you it can be pretty hard to tell sometimes." Richard responded back to him with a small smirk on his face.

"You did say I should drop by and visit your team sometime and seeing as I didn't have anything else to do, and plus my curiosity got the better of me, I figured why not. Good thing I showed up when I did or stoneface over there would've turned your night into a disaster heavy on the 'dis' part." Rob answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk on his face.

"Well thanks for the save back there but we had everything under control." Richard told him with a casual ton of voice.

"Whatever you say man." Rob said with that smirk still on his face.

"Hey we were about to go and grab some pizza, want to join us? I mean a growing kid like you does need to have balanced meal to grow all big and strong." Cyborg said teasingly as he rubbed Rob's hair.

"You guys are just going to keep making fun of my height aren't you?" Rob asked both Cyborg and Beastboy who wearing devious smirks on their faces.

"Trust me it's going to be long night." Raven said standing beside her two teammates.

"Well thanks for the offer but I didn't really bring my civvies with me." Rob said a little disappointed at the fact that he won't get to hangout with the Titans.

"Civvies? Is that another of the words that you use to enhance the English?" Starfire asked him out of curiosity.

"No that's what me and my friends call our regular civilian clothes for when we're off the clock and decide to just act like regular kids." He informed her.

"Don't worry about that, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Richard told him as he placed a hand on Rob's shoulder.

"Yeah dude we always go out on the town in our hero outfits, besides you know that the ladies love a man in uniform." Beastboy said smoothly.

"Really? Well in that case sure I wouldn't mind joining you guys for some pizza." Rob said happily looking forward to dining with the Titans.

_(Titans Tower 9:12 pm)_

After making sure that Cinderblock and Plamus were put away, and then enjoying a couple slices of Pizza, the Titans and guest had finally returned to the tower. When Rob first saw the tower he had to admit that he was bit impressed and overwhelmed by it as well.

"Wow you sure do know how to live it up." Rob complimented as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa and then noticed a giant worm like maggot crawling onto him.

"Do not worry that is Silkie, Silkie this is our new friend Rob." Starfire said to the little maggot as she introduced him to Rob.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rob said as he patted Silkie on the head which made him smile a bit.

"So who's up for some video games?!" Beastboy yelled out holding up two controllers in both of his hands.

"Right here!" Cyborg screamed as he took one of the controllers from out of Beastboy's hand and then the two of them took a seat on the couch.

Rob couldn't help but compare how the Titans were so similar to his own team, Beatboy and Cyborg reminded him of Wally and himself, and Starfire was just like M'gann with her bubbly personality. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the similarities between the two teams.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked as she took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how similar you guys are to some of my friends back home." He answered with a warm smile on his face.

"So Rob planning on sticking around for a while?" Richard asked the young boy as he approached him.

"Sorry, but I really need to go now seeing as Batman thinks I'm still in our Hotel room back in England and I told him I was going to spend the rest of the day in there." Rob answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait so you lied and managed to sneak away from Batman? DUDE THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER!" Beastboy screamed out.

"Yeah that is if I don't get caught first, well anyway it was nice meeting you guys and I'll be sure stop again soon. Starfire I promise to tell you every nice thing Robin has said about you." Rob said with a big smile on his face.

"Great." Richard mumbled sarcastically to himself.

"Home, Rob R10" Rob said to his communicator and vanished in a flash of light.

"I hope he returns soon." Starfire said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I really liked having him around." Beastboy said agreeing with her.

"I agree guys it would be asterious if he came back." Richard said with smile on his face while not wanting to admit but secretly enjoy using some of Rob's words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because in chapters 20 and 21 Rob and three more from the Robins Nest will be facing off against a Teen titans villain, I am not going to tell you guys who it is you'll just have to wait and see.

Feel free to guess though.

Again sorry for the rushed ending.

Read and review and I will see you guys all next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome to chapter 19 of _'Robins' _now this is a special chapter and if you're wondering why that is then just read the bottom author's note for the explanation.

Also you guys better be ready because next chapter I got something special planned and like I said in the last chapter it's going to involve a villain from _'Teen Titans' _so please keep guessing alright.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story they are all the property of DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>(Robins Nest 12:37 pm)<em>

"Bullseye!" Rob yelled in excitement as his birdarang had hit it's target which was actually a photo of Lex Luthor taken from an article of _'The Daily Planet'_.

Rob was doing this just to blow off some steam after what happened at a charity event from the previous night when Lex had made a few less than pleasant comments about his friends and the League, but no matter how mad he got and no matter how much he wanted to knock old cueball's lights out, he had to keep his cool because he couldn't risk exposing his and Bruce's secret Identities.

When he looked at Bruce he could tell that his mentor wanted to do the same thing and maybe something even worse, one thing was for sure though and that's the next time they have a run in with The Light he's going to make sure Lex takes a birdarang to the knee.

"Looks like someone has a bit of a grudge." A voice said from the entrance of the training room which caught Rob by surprise as he turned around to look at newest occupant of the room.

"Robin? When did you get here?" Rob asked as he approached the first boy wonder with a birdarang still in his hand.

"I just got here, looks like you're having a bit of trouble with Lex Luthor, want to talk about it old chum?" He asked as he approached his fellow boy wonder.

"No that's alright, I pretty much cooled down after a couple of target practice sessions." Rob stated while Robin looked at the wall and saw several photos of Lex with a few birdarangs sticking out of them.

"Holy temperament, the only time I usually see the targeting area like this is when Jason is in one fowl and often times disgruntled moods." Robin explained as Rob walked right passed him and into the hallway.

"You know you're lucky." Rob said which caught Robin completely by surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked his fellow boy wonder out of curiosity as he walked up to him in the hallway.

"Well the fact that everybody in your world actually _knows _that Lex is a evil, diabolical, sneaky, sly talking, no good, cocky, pompous, arrogant, murdering, egoistical, self-absorbed..."

"Take it easy Rob I get the point, but keep in mind that if Lex Luthor from Nightwing and Tim's world is any proof it's that his luck will eventually run out and that the world will see him for who he really is." He said as he placed a hand on Rob's shoulder.

"Picturing Lex being disintegrated by some form of galactic omnipotence is kind comforting in a sick and twisted kind of way." Rob said with a smirk on his face, he knew what happened to that world's Lex Luthor from the stories that he heard from both Nightwing and Tim.

"Let's not forget the small victories that comes from stopping one of his dastardly plans for world conquests, even though he and the rest of The Legion of Doom always manages to escape capture, at least we know that his dream of domination will never happen." He added.

"Yeah you do have a point, I just have to wait for when the day comes that world will finally see Lex for the snake in the grass he really is, man now I know Superman feel when he has to put up with all of the stuff that Lex does." Rob said with a little grin on his face as he and Robin both continued their walk down the hallway.

The two of them soon found themselves in the living room and they each took a seat in one of the many chairs that was available to them.

"Hey thanks for listening, it kind of feels good to get this off of my chest, I mean you're pretty much the only person here who has deal with Luthor on a daily basis, and like I said before Superman is the only other person I know who has to go through that with him as well." Rob said as he played around with his birdarang.

"Don't mention it old chum, Though dealing with him and his Legion of Doom can be pretty tiring at times, but the look on his face when the Superfriends foil his schemes is satisfying to say the lest." Robin said with an amused smirk on his face.

"You know, I don't think I've ever had the chance to visit your world yet, I mean I've heard the others talking about it though." Rob explained to his friend.

"Oh really? Tell me Rob what have they said about my world anyway?" He asked wanting to know what the others thought of his home world.

"Well to sum it all up, they mostly just consider it good place to go whenever they feel like doing a little light training." Rob explained.

"It's alright I already know what they think of my world, and to be honest I think they kind of enjoy it a bit, though I'm pretty sure there are other reasons for some of them." Robin explained as he remembered the last time Nightwing, Disco, Renegade, and Jason visited and spent most of the time there with his friends with the dog.

"Yeah I remember hearing Disco talking about some girl with red hair." Rob said remembering a little bit of a conversation that he heard a while back.

"Well I think I might have a good idea on who he's talking about, well anyway I'm heading back home, why don't you join me? After all you said it yourself that you never really had the chance to visit my world." Robin stated as he invited the other boy wonder to come with him.

"Sure why not, and hey if I'm lucky then maybe I might get to kick your Lex's butt if we run into him." He said with a laugh as he got up from his seat.

"If you're lucky that is." Robin replied back with a little chuckle of his own.

"Plus I wouldn't mind seeing what your Hall of Justice looks like compared to one back in my world." Rob answered as he walked right through the doorway leading into Robin's home world.

"Well you might be a little overwhelmed then, with emphasis on the over part." Robin said laughing at the fact that he's starting to pick up Rob's use of the English language and then walked through the doorway himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and Rob's interaction with Robin, incase that some of you might have forgotten, the robin from the Superfriends is just Robin since he was the first animated version of the character.

Now as for the reason that I said that this was a special chapter, you see recently Casey Kasem passed away and I'm sure many of you know that he was the original voice of Shaggy from the _'Scooby-Doo' _Franchise and even though he retired from the role he still stayed with series voicing other characters.

Not only that but he was also the voice Dick Grayson/Robin from the 60's Batman filmation Cartoons, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and The Superfriends as well. Which is why I wanted to dedicate this chapter to him.

For the many decades that he has brought joy and laughter to all of us I hope that he may rest in peace.

You will be missed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hey there everybody welcome to chapter 20 of _'Robins' _now this is an arc that I've had in my head for well over two years now, and if my old laptop didn't give out on me last January then this would've been out a year ago.

All of that aside though I've really been looking forward to doing this and now it's time to put just about everything from my mind into words, and let me tell ya you guys are going to be in for a surprise when you get reach the end of this chapter.

One more thing, I hope you had fun guessing on who the Teen Titans villain of this arc his going to be, even though I already know who ALL of you think it's going to be, let's see if you guys are right.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything else in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure there isn't another way we can work this out?" Renegade asked trying to find a peaceful solution to the situation at hand.<p>

"You know as well as I do Grayson that ship sought sailed a long time ago." Jason stated as he stood across from Renegade and narrowed his eyes at his predecessor.

"Last chance, I mean I don't want hear you whine about me kicking your ass afterwards." Renegade replied back in a smug tone of voice.

"You know what, I am going to enjoy this way more than I should." Jason said as he got into a fighting stance ready to throw down with the former boy wonder.

"Fine then, let's go Red _Riding _Hood." Renegade said to his younger brother figure with a smirk on his face ready for anything that was coming his way.

Then without warning Jason had charged at Renegade and tackled him onto the ground flat on his back, then he proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the face several times but Renegade had caught his left fist and then punched him square in the nose.

Then without a moment's hesitation he punched Jason right in the jaw, which made him fall over to the side and with that Renegade was able to get back up onto his feet. Renegade then charged at Jason and delivered a few swift punches to his stomach and face, then he grabbed Jason by his hair and made Jason's head make contact with his knee.

Jason was feeling a little dizzy for a moment and didn't notice when Renegade grabbed him by his right arm and then twisted his left arm and pinning him against the wall.

"Ready to call it quits?" Renegade asked as he twisted Jason's arm back even more which caused him to groan out in pain.

"Fuck you Grayson!" Jason growled out as he used his feet to push back against the wall which gave him enough room to headbutt Renegade in the face causing him to loosen his grip on Jason.

Once Jason was able to get himself free he turned around grabbed Renegade by the front of his shirt and kneed him right in the gut, then he round house kicked Renegade in the face which sent him to ground.

Then Jason started to kick him in the side several times before Renegade grabbed Jason's foot and then used the momentum to flip Jason onto his back, but Jason quickly got back up onto his feet and charged at Renegade again ready deliver another series of punches. Acting quickly, Renegade grabbed Jason's right hand and then took hold of his entire arm and judo slammed him onto the kitchen table, which caused it to break upon the force of impact.

"Had enough?" Renegade asked still ready to keep going if he has too.

Jason only answered with a low growl as he grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and charged at Renegade wildly swinging the knife at him trying is best to either cut or stab him, but Renegade was able to catch Jason's hand but Jason also grabbed onto Renegade's hands and the two of them then started to wrestle over control of the knife.

"Give it up Grayson you know you're not going to win this." Jason stated through gritted teeth as he continued to fight for control of the knife from the older male.

"Not a chance, besides I got upper hand." Renegade replied back with a grin on his face as he held on tight to Jason's hand while trying to maintain control of the fight.

From a spectator's view it would appear that the two of them was evenly matched and that neither side was going to give an inch, the two of them was locked in a deadlock and neither one of them was going to admit it either.

"Guys do we really have to go through this every time you two have a disagreement?" Damian asked tired of watching the two of them fight.

"Seriously, isn't there anything on TV that you can both agree on?" Rob asked annoyed at how the two former boy wonders were acting at the moment.

_(Robins Nest 8:45 pm)_

Yes this whole fight got started because Renegade and Jason couldn't agree on what to watch on TV, Jason wanted to watch _'Escape from New York' _but Renegade wanted to watch _'Inception' _and that was when all hell broke loose.

Rob and Damian for their part just stood and watched as the two men duke it out because they, like everybody, knew just how bad these little 'squabbles' can get and would only step in if things start to turn a little deadly.

"Alright then, how about we watch _'Death Becomes Her'_? I mean it has Bruce Willis in it." Renegade suggested as he let go of Jason's hand and walked over to where Rob and Damian was.

"Forget it, everybody knows that Bruce Willis does his best work in action flicks. Besides if you want to watch in a _real _movie then I suggest that we watch _'Sin City'_." Jason suggested with a grin on his face.

"I don't think so, every time you watch that movie you get all 'oh Nancy, oh yeah, right there' whenever you fall asleep afterwards, and I'd rather not think about the stuff you're going to dream about with the sequel comes out ." Renegade stated as he just gotten done describing the type of 'dreams' that Jason has after watching _'Sin City'_.

"GO TO HELL GRAYSON!" Jason Shouted as he grabbed a chair and threw it directly at Renegade who dodged it before it could make contact with him.

Instead though the chair smashed right into the TV screen destroying it completely, Renegade, Rob, and Damian just stood there shocked at just happened then all three of them looked over at Jason who was a little surprise himself.

"See what you did Grayson?" Jason asked trying to put the blame on Renegade.

"What I did?! You were the one who threw the chair at _me_!" Renegade shouted back at Jason who then got up in Renegade's face.

"That's because you constantly piss me off!" Jason shouted into Renegade's face as the two of them looked like they were ready to get into another fight.

At this point Rob decided to step in and play peacemaker as he stepped in between the two men and pushed them apart from each other.

"You guys really need to chill out, now look it's obvious that we can't watch TV anymore and seeing as we can't really stay here without you guys turning this place into a warzone, I suggest we go somewhere else." Rob explained to the two of them.

"Any ideas on where we could go then?" Damian asked as he joined the other three.

"I think I know the perfect place where we can hangout at." Jason informed them with a sly grin on his face.

_(Titans Tower 9:15 pm)_

"Who's ready for some ultra awesome grade A entertainment?!" Beast Boy shouted out energetically to the other Titans who were all sitting on the sofa in front of him, as he held up the remote control high in the air for all to see.

"Gee I can barley contain my joy." Raven said sarcastically as she continued to read her book and pay the green changeling any mind.

"Hey Cyborg dose the guide say anything about some movies airing tonight?" Richard asked is friend who was checking out a TV Guide.

"Looks like _Starz _has some great stuff premiering tonight." Cyborg explained to the others, before anyone could say anything they suddenly heard a knocking on their door.

"That's weird, is anybody expecting company?" Beast Boy asked just as curious as the others were.

"I will go and answer the door." Starfire said as she flew towards the door and when she answered it she let out a joyous scream which caught the attention of her teammates.

"Hey there star long time no see." Rob said with a warm smile on his face as he greeted the alien girl in front of him.

"Look who have come to join us in merry meant of the television viewing, Rob, Renegade, Damian, and The Red Hood." Starfire said to the other Titans who all had confused looks on their faces.

"Hey guys there guys, been a while since I've seen all of you, how ya been?" Damian asked as he walked over to where Richard and Cyborg was setting.

"Oh you know just feeling the aster." Cyborg stated as sent smile in Rob's direction who in return gave him a thumbs up for his choice of words.

"So, what brings you four here?" Raven asked them in deadpan tone of voice.

"Oh you know we thought that it would be nice to spend time with one of our favorite group of teenage heroes, who just so happens to be our very good friends, and I know that friends enjoy hanging out with each other and maybe watch some TV, because that's what friends do. I mean after all we're all friends here. Right Starfire?" Jason asked the young red haired girl knowing just what to say to her, and the fact that he knew that Richard wouldn't say no to her.

"Yes that is indeed true, would all of you like to join us in the watching of the television?" She asked them with big smile on her face.

"Why think you for the offer, that is if it's alright with your leader." Jason responded back nicely to her as he turned his attention over to Richard who knew perfectly well what Jason was doing.

"Let me guess, those two got into another fight with each other and broke the TV at the Nest didn't they?" Richard asked with a sigh knowing full well of what happens every time Renegade and Jason get into an argument.

"At least it wasn't as bad as last time." Damian explained to the Titan leader who simply shook his head at the comment.

"Ok you guys can join us, but can you guys please try not to kill each other?" Richard asked the two older males in the room.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll just sit over here away from him." Renegade said as he took a seat next to Raven far away from Jason.

"Whatever." Jason said as took a seat next to Cyborg while ignoring Renegade.

"Well now that we got all of that out of the way how about we" Beast Boy was then interrupted by the alarm system which signaled that there was trouble brewing in the city.

Richard ran up to the monitor to check to see who the culprit is, once he typed in a few commands onto the computer he saw Dr. Light's image appear on screen robbing a bank. He then looked in the top right corner to see that there was a break in at some old abandoned electronic store.

"Looks like we got a twofer tonight, so which one should we go after first?" Cyborg asked ready for some action.

"How about you guys go take care of Dr. Light and we'll take care of that break in, and after we take care that we'll come join you guys in taking down Dr. Light incase we get done early." Renegade offered to the other Titans.

"Alright then, Titans let's go!" Richard ordered the other Titans who all headed out of the Tower followed by Renegade, Rob, Jason, and Damian.

_(Electronic Store 9:30 pm)_

"So any clue on who might want to break into this place?" Damian asked as he and the other three searched for the intruder.

"Chances are it's probably that little nerdy prick Gizmo, every time I see that kid I just want bash his skull in." Jason stated as he pictured the kid in front of him wanting to just knock his clock out.

"I don't think he would like to see you again after you that last time." Renegade stated to Jason who just ignored him.

"Hey guys I found a door here, let's see where it leads too." Rob told them as the other three gathered around him as he opened the door and then suddenly all four of them were caught in a bright flash of light.

The four of them then found themselves standing in a dimly lit room with nothing but darkness all around them, then suddenly a giant TV screen lowed itself down in front of the boys as a face started to appear on it.

"Greetings Titans and welcome to what I would like to call the sequel to my last ingenious plan of trying to control the world through TELEVISION HA HA HA HA HA HA! Hey wait a minute, you're not the Titans, you're not even the Titans east, you're those guys from Robin's little bird group. Renegade, the 'Mr. Chatty and I like to think I'm so cool' guy well guess what... YOU'RE NOT! You the Robin who looks like he's from the silver age of comic books, and you The Red Hood, I still haven't forgotten that time you had me hanging upside down from that street light wearing pig outfit, while covered in bacon with hungry dogs barking at me for three hours! Who are you?" figure on the screen stated as he got a closer look at the four standing in front of him.

"I'm Rob, the newest addition to group." He answered with smirk on his face as he looked at the little fat man on the screen.

"Controlfreak, doesn't look like you lost any weight since the last time we saw you, tell me are you still the obsessed little nerd you always were?" Jason asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"What's his deal anyway?" Rob asked the others out of curiosity.

"In short he's a nerd with way too much time and power on his hands." Damian explained to Rob.

"Where are the Titans? I thought they would've showed up by now and face their greatest enemy." Controlfreak asked in a annoyed tone of voice.

"They're busy taking care of Dr. Light, you know a _real _threat." Renegade answered which caused a tick mark to appear on Controlfreak's head.

"Yeah, and besides I bet they have better things to do with their time than to listen to you talk about your little make believe world where you see yourself as some great evil." Jason stated which really mad Controlfreak angery.

"I'll show both you and them on just how much of a Threat that I can be! I hope you boys are ready because I'm sending you guys to TV LAND!" He screamed out and like that the boys vanished in a flash of light.

_(with Rob)_

"Where am I?" Rob asked as he found himself standing in a great hall filled with people wearing wizard outfits as candles floated above them.

The room had a medieval feel to it and from what he could tell from the occupants were all wearing robes that the letter that had patches for different houses on them, and when he looked up to were the adults were setting he instantly recognized who they were and figured out where he is.

"Oh man."

_(With Damian)_

Damian found himself in the back seat of a car which was currently in the middle of a high speed street Race.

"Hey Dom, where did the kid come from" A man with blond hair asked the bald man driving the car right beside him.

_(With Jason)_

Jason couldn't believe his horror he was basically in his own living hell, and wanted desperately to escape it no matter what the cost.

It was sunny and bright, all of the houses were so colorful and happy like it was something thought of by a little girl.

"Wow I've never seen anything like you before, you're not a Pony so what are you? Oh wait are you an alien from outer space who wants to be friends with us?" The Pink Pony asked him with excitement in her voice as she bounced up in down in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason screamed into the sky at the living hell he's been placed in.

_(With Renegade)_

Renegade had found himself in front of an old mansion in what appeared to be Texas, as he started to approach it he saw a boy and a girl running out of it screaming in terror as the two of them was being chased by a man with a leather face holding a Chainsaw. He then turned his attention to Renegade and charged at him.

"Oh Shit."

_(with Controlfreak)_

"Well boys I hope you and the viewers are ready, because we're about to put on the show of a lifetime!" Controlfreak yelled out loud to himself as laughed manically at the four boys situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as you already know that villain for this arch is Controlfreak! Yeah I knew you guys were thinking Slade, sorry guys but he won't be making an appearance in story.

Now as you already guessed that they boys are trapped in TV shows and my question for all of you are: Should I go with real TV shows and moives? Because that would give me an unlimited accsess to send them into countless shows and movies. Or make up some stuff that's based on real shows and movies?

I want to go with the first choice because it sounds more fun, and if I do go with the first one I won't be using live action DC shows, movies, or anything from Marvel I would like to treat them as separate universes, the Same thing goes for anything Scooby-doo related as well.

I'm open for suggestions for shows and movies though, let me know what you them to end up in. Because I want to see how far I can _take_ this arc you know from G to possibly TV-MA, you know just to test my limits.

Well that should be everything and by the way I heard some news about Young Justice, go read my other story _'The Cafe' _to find out what that is.

Read and review and I will see you later. bye


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey there everybody and welcome back to chapter 21 of _'Robins'_, Now I'm pretty sure you guys pretty much figured out on where each of the guys ended up last chapter, also I would like to think some of you for your suggestions for shows and movies they will go through.

I don't have much to say except for let the show begin.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the TV shows, Cartoons, Anime, and Movies that appear in this story.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this, I'm actually in Hogwarts! I mean how overwhelming is this?" Rob asked no one in particular with a mixture of confusion and excitement laced in his voice as he examined the great hall.<p>

Rob was just taking this all in as well at the same time trying his best not to act like some teenage girl who just encountered their favorite fictional character in person for the first time, oh how he wished Wally and Zatanna was there with him right now because he would love to see the look on Wally's face.

The moment he arrived here the first thing that was going through his mind was 'how did I end up here?' and then he brought up his holographic computer to try and figure out his location and to his surprise it told him that he was still in that TV store in Jump City, but he suddenly remembered hearing Controlfreak saying something about 'Welcome to TV Land' or something along those lines. Then with that information he started searching for the director and camera crew, and even checked to see if all of those floating candles were being held up by some wires but there was none there. The thing that really shocked him was that when he picked up the sorting hat expecting it to be just a regular hat, until it told him to put it back down and proved that this place was the real deal.

While all of this was going on all of the students and teachers was just watching as Rob was running back and forth, and jumping off the walls talking about cameras, green screens, and special effects as they all tried to figure out just where on earth did this strange young boy come from.

"Alright Rob this is cool and all but time for me to get whelmed and try to figure out where the others are." He stated to himself as he whipped out his titan communicator and tried to contact Renegade, Jason, and Damian to try learn of their location and hoped that they were alright. That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see that it was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"You seem a bit overwhelmed by all of this, perhaps it would be best if you would take a seat and ease yourself a bit." The old wizard instructed the boy wonder in a kind tone of voice as he led Rob to an empty seat at one of the dinner tables.

Rob for his part, didn't even pay any attention to the occupants in the great hall as they were all whispering things amongst themselves that ranged from the first year students to even some of the teachers. He wouldn't have minded sticking around a bit longer and maybe even getting a few autographs, but right now he had a job to do and that was to find his friends, catch Controlfreak, and get out of TV land.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to rest right now I have to go and find my friends so we can stop an out of control lunatic, but thanks for the offer though." He explained to Dumbledore before getting up from his seat and ran out of the great hall before anyone could say a single word.

To everyone's surprise though he came back into the great hall with a little smirk on face and then casually said this to everybody.

" For the record guys I'm what you would call a muggle, a very well trained muggle at that, and Draco's dad is in league with Voldemort, Snape was the half-blood prince, Harry you're one of Haxacrosses, Draco's mom and aunt Bellatrix Lastrange is going to force Snape to teach him, Harry and Ginny will get married and have kids, Ron and Harminone will have kids together as well, and above all of that Snape kills Dumboldore but he requested that Snape do it and Snape is killed by Voldemort because he thought that Snape was the master of the Elder Wand, but Draco is the master of the Elder wand because he had disarmed Dumboldore. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up." Rob explained and then left once again leaving behind a completely stunned audience all processing the information that they just heard.

_*Static*_

"You're really not much of a talker are you?" Renegade asked Leatherface as he dodged another one of the psycho's chainsaw attacks by flipping into the air and landing behind him.

Then without wasting another second Renegade threw several Wing-dings at Leatherface with two of them sticking out of his chainsaw holding hand, that caused him to let out a horrific painful scream, which only enraged him even more and then charged at Renegade with a blind fury while swinging the chainsaw around like a wild animal trying to cut the former boy wonder down to pieces and then hang his dead carcass up on one of the meat hooks in the basement.

"You have a lot of anger issues my friend, then again if I had a face like yours I'd be pretty pissed off myself." He said as he continued to taunt his attacker while at the same time staying out of reach of his chainsaw.

He then reached into one of his cuffs and pulled out a few smoke bombs and threw them at Leatherface which was able to conceal Renegade from his sights. Then suddenly out of nowhere some rope started to tightly wrap itself around Leahterface's body, the pressure of the rope around his body caused him to drop his chainsaw onto the ground. Then that was when Renegade appeared out of nowhere and delivered a quick left jab to Leatherface's jaw, and then he followed up by delivering right jab into Leathereface's face. He continued to deliver blow after blow to the homicidal manic without showing any sign of letting up on his attack.

The blows were extra effective due to the fact that he was wearing a pair of brass knuckles which was starting to get a bit bloody, then he finished up by giving Leatherface one devastating uppercut which knocked him off of his feet and landing flat on his back out cold.

"And stay down you ugly son of a bitch, I'm starting to sound like Jason." Renegade commented to himself as took that time to rest for a moment so he could think of his next move.

"Looks like I'm a little too late for the redo." A voice said which managed to get Renegade's attention as he turned around to see Rob leaning against one of the gates on the property with a smirk on his face.

"Rob, it's great to see you here." Renegade said as he greeted the younger boy wonder with a relived look on his face.

"Looks like you were pretty busy around here from the looks of things." Rob commented as he looked over at the unconscious Leatherface laying on the ground.

"You know for a big guy like him he can be very, very energetic when he wants to be." Renegade stated as he stepped over Leatherfaces's body and walked over to where Rob was.

"Well anyway you're not going to believe this but we're actually in Tvland, as in pretty much everything here is real." Rob explained to the older male who simply nodded his head in response to the news.

"I kind of already figured that out, see this isn't the first time that Controlfreak pulled this stunt. Richard told me about the last time he attempted this scheme and let me tell you, if it didn't work then, then it's sure as hell won't work now as long as we have anything to do with it." Renegade stated to Rob who nodded his head in agreement to what was just said.

"Amen, now let's get out of here and find Damian and Jason so we can stop Controlfreak." Rob stated as he began to head off but Renegade had placed his hand on the boy's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast Rob, what do you say we take care of a few things here first?" Renegade asked as he saw a police car drive up to the property with some kids who looked to be in their 20's setting in the backseat of the car, and from the looks of things this was not going to end well for them.

"I wouldn't mind a good old fashion Texas roundup before we head out." Rob answered with a grin on his face as he pulled out a few bird-a-rangs.

"Then let's get a move on." Renegade stated as he and Rob walked over to the parked car ready to deliver some swift Texas style justice.

_*Static*_

Once the boys were done taking care of the rest of Leatherface's psychotic family they continued their search for both Jason and Damian and suddenly found themselves in what looked to be a small town. The thing about the town though was the fact that everything seemed so bright and colorful, it was as though the two of them had wondered into some kind of enchanted forest of some sorts. The one thing that stood out to them was the fact that it populated by ponies of various kinds like Pegasus, Unicorns, and even regular ponies of different colors. To add on to that they were all staring at the two strange males wondering just what they are.

"I think it's safe to say that they've probably don't get that many human visitors around here." Renegade commented to Rob who nodded his head in agreement.

"'Welcome to Ponyville'" Rob read as he examined the sign in front of him and then came to a sudden realization to their current location.

"Wait are you telling me that we're in?" Renegade asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"That's right 'My little Pony: Friendship is Magic' what are the odds of either Jason or Damian being here?" Rob asked the older male who simply shrugged his shoulders before answering him with a response.

"Odds are we'll probably have a better chance of finding Damian here, because this is like one of the last places in this or any universe for that matter that we're likely to find Jason at." Renegade answered as he and Rob began to walk through town.

"Good poi-oof!" Rob grunted out as fell onto the ground after colliding with a yellow Pegasus pony with a pinkish mane.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that, are you alright? Here let me help you up." Fluttershy said shyly as she apologized to the boy wonder while helping him up onto his feet.

"Hey don't worry about it, I should have paid more attention to where I was going, so if anything I should be the one apologizing here." Rob said as he got back up on his feet.

"Well I'm just glad that you're alright, hey you two look just like that other human being that showed up here earlier." Fluttershy said as she got a better look at both Rob and Renegade who both wearing surprised looks on their faces.

"This other human that showed up here, could you tell us what he looks like?" Renegade asked joining in on the conversation.

"Well he's about your height, wears a mask just like the ones you're both wearing only it's more of a greenish color, and he also had on a red helmet." She stated as she just gotten done describing Jason.

"Yep, that sounds like Jason, if it isn't too much trouble could you tell us where he's located at?" Renegade polity asked the Pegasus with a little smile on his face.

"Then you two must be his friends? Well in that case I'll take to where he's at then, by the way I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Fluttershy and it's very nice to meet the both of you." She kindly said as she introduced herself to them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Renegade, the kid here is Rob, and it looks like you've already met Jason." Renegade said as he introduced himself and Rob to the young Pegasus.

"Jason? He told us that his name is the Red Hood." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Well his real name is actually Jason, but to others he prefers to be called the Red Hood." Rob explained to the pony.

"I see, well in any case it's very nice to meet you both, now let's go and get you two to your friend." Fluttershy said as she led the two of them to Jason's location.

The three of them soon arrived at what appeared to be a treehouse, not like the wooden kinds that a kid's father would build for them, but more like a house and a tree combined into one. When the three of them entered Rob and Renegade saw five more ponies all gathered around a door, but they soon turned their attention to Fluttershy and her two guests that were standing behind her.

"Hey Fluttershy who are those two guys standing behind you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she inspected both Renegade and Rob while hovering around them.

"Everyone this is Renegade and Rob, they're friends of the Red Hood, or Jason as they like to call him. Renegade, Rob I'd like to introduce you both to my friends Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said as she introduced everybody to each other.

"Wow two more human beings showing up here in Poneyville on the same day is AWESOME! You guys look and sound so much more different than Red Hood." Pinkie Pie said with excitement in her voice as she bounced up and down in front of Renegade and Rob.

"Well we tend to come in different variety." Rob said jokingly to the pink pony in front of him.

"Like cake, pie, and ice cream?" Pinkie Pie asked the boy wonder with big smile on her face.

"hehe, yeah I guess you could say that." Rob chuckled back with a laugh at the little pink pony's logic.

"I must say that you two seem more well mannered than that Red Hood fellow in the bathroom." Rarity said as she complimented the two of them.

"What is he doing in the bathroom? Is he sick or something?" Renegade asked as he walked on over to where the other ponies were standing.

"I'll say, he's been in there throwing up for a while now, if you ask me I think he started doing it when Pinkie started singing." Rainbow Dash stated as she whispered that last part into Renegade's ear.

"Every time we try to see if he's alright he says 'If any of you come at least 5 ft near me, then it's a first class ticket to the glue factory' whatever the heck that's supposed to mean." Applejack explained to the two boys.

"I see, let me talk to him I know just how to get him out of there." Renegade said as he got closer to the door and heard vomiting sounds from the other end of it, he then began to gently knock on it hoping that Jason would hear it over his own noises.

"You really think he might be able help him?" Twilight Sparkle asked Rob who had a little grin on his face.

"Of course, Jason is practically Renegade's little brother, if anyone can get Jason out of there it's him." Rob stated with confidence in his voice as the other ponies watched the scene that was about to unfold in front of them.

"Hey there Jason it's me Renegade, I just wanted to know something, how are you feeling?" Renegade asked gently through the door hoping that Jason would be able to hear him over the sounds of his own vomiting.

"Why I feel like a stallion galloping through a green meadow on fine summer's day, how do you think I feel you stupid little A-hole?!" Jason yelled out which made him vomit again.

"What happened to you anyway? Did you eat something that went bad or anything?" He asked through the bathroom door.

"No I didn't, what happened was when I got to this god forsaken place some pink horse got all up in my face asking me a thousand questions like 'what am I?' for an example. Then the next thing I know I'm surrounded by more of these things, who kept asking the same questions, it's like they've never seen a human before." Jason explained to Renegade as he let out a few annoyed grunts before vomiting again.

"But it's true we've never seen a human being before." Pinkie Pie interrupted but was ignored by Red Hood who continued on with his explanation.

"Then they started talking about friendship and ponies, then out of nowhere the pink one started singing about friends, and then the others started joining in and then just about every other pony in this place started singing too and I- Oh god!" Jason groaned out as the memory caused him to vomit some more.

"See I told you it was Pinkie Pie's singing that made him sick." Rainbow Dash said proud of the fact that she was right.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I didn't know I was the one who made you sick, I am soooooooooooo sorry!" Pinkie Pie yelled out in front of the bathroom door, feeling guilty for being the cause of his illness.

"Hey don't feel bad about it, you didn't know that this would happen, come to think of it I never thought he would have a weak stomach to something like this." Renegade said as he let out a little chuckle at Jason's expense.

"Screw you Grayson!" Jason yelled out loud before vomiting again as he heard Renegade continue to chuckle at him.

"Alright time to get him out of there, you know Jason maybe there's a reason why you ended up here." Renegade began as he leaned on the door.

"Yeah, that porkbelly nerd thought it would be funny to send me here." Jason growled out getting annoyed with this conversation.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that this place might represent the real you is all." Renegade said with a grin on his face knowing full well what the end result was going to be.

"Really? Would you care to explain this little theory of yours to me?" Jason asked in a deathly calm voice.

"No problem, I thought you would have probably ended up in an action movie given your personality and all, or maybe a suspenseful thriller that involves spies or something; I would have even betted on a horror flick. The fact that you came here really says a lot about you and it says that you are a pony loving, flower sniffing, tree hugging, marshmallow of a punk; for the record I'm going PG with it because we have ladies and a child present. If you want to hear what I really think I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with 'itch'." Renegade said with a smirk on his face as he took a few steps back from the door.

"Was all that stuff you said really necessary? Because it came off pretty mean and uncalled for since he is your brother after all." Twilight Sparkle stated to Renegade who still had that smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah in 3...2...1" Renegade said and right on cue Jason kicked the bathroom door wide open wearing an angry look on his face and charged directly at Renegade pinning him to one of Twilight sparkle's bookshelf while branding a knife to Renegade's face.

"I dare you to say all of that crap again to my face, because the second you do I'm going to cut that tongue clean out of your mouth and beat your brains out with it!" Jason threatened as he held his knife closer to Renegade's face.

"Don't worry they do this kind of stuff all the time, compared to how they usually fight this is a little bit more tame to say the least." Rob explained to the shocked ponies.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, look you can cut me up later but right now we need to find Damian and stop Controlfreak so we can get out of here." Renegade stated as he pushed the knife away from his face.

"Fine." Jason grumbled as he put his knife away and let Renegade go, then without warning he punched Renegade right in the face.

"What was that for?!" Renegade yelled out as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Because I'm a man! Now where's my helmet? The sooner I find that the sooner we can leave this nightmare." Jason said ready to leave this place as soon as possible.

"Twilight can you help me get this thing off of my head?" Spike asked as he rolled into the room trying to get Jason's helmet off of his head.

"Spike what did I tell you about touching things that doesn't belong to you." Twilight Sparkle said as she used her magic to left spike up into the air and then proceeded to pull the helmet off of the young dragon's head and returned it to Jason.

"Great, now I have to get the dragon smell out of this thing." Jason said as he walked out of Twilight Sparkle's house.

"Thanks for the help ladies, now if you'll excuse us we have to go find our other friend." Renegade said as he followed Jason out of the door.

"See you ponies later." Rob said following the other two out of the door.

"Humans are weird." Rainbow Dash said to the other ponies as they watch Renegade, Jason, and Rob leave.

_*Static*_

"Can somebody please explain to me how he ended up in a franchise that helped define a genre and I ended up in a franchise that's marketed towards little girls and guys who gets a hard on for ponies? Because that's just plane unfair and I'm calling bullshit on it!" Jason complained throughout the garage as both Dom and Brian watched him in confusion.

"What in the world is he talking about?" Brain asked Renegade who was standing beside him.

"Trust me you don't want to know, anyway thanks for looking after Damian for us we really appreciate it." Renegade said thanking both Brain and Dom.

"No problem, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have been able to get away from the cops." Dom said as he patted Damian on the back.

"Hey don't mention it, I'm just glad I was able to help you guys out is all." Damian told them as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well now that we're all back together we should try to and figure out just where Controlfreak is and stop him so we can get out of here." Rob stated to three who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I see that you guys were able to flock back together, but it doesn't matter because you won't be able to catch me! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Controlfreak said suddenly appearing from out of nowhere laughing at them.

"Oh you have no idea of just how bad I am going to kick your fat ass" Jason said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well let's see if you guys can me then!" Controlfreak said as he jumped into Dom's car and drove off in it.

"HEY!" Dom yelled out to the villain who just hijacked his ride as chased after him.

"Let's go guys!" Renegade ordered as he, Rob, and Damian chased after Controlfreak.

"Just so you know you are a well beloved human being who has brought joy and laughter to hundreds of thousands of people." Jason said placing a hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Um thanks?" Brian said confused by what Jason was talking about, Jason just nodded his head and ran after Controlfreak.

_*Static*_

"In other news." The news reporter began but stopped as Controlfreak drove right through his desk with Renegade, Red Hood, Rob, and Damian running right pass him.

_*Static*_

"5 hour energy drink really helped me-Whoa!" The man said as he jumped out of the way of the speeding Controlfreak who was still being chased by Renegade, Red Hood, Rob, and Damian.

_*Static*_

"Now the secret to bass fishing is too..." The Fisherman said before getting splashed with water by Controlfreak who was still being chased by the others.

Finally having enough of this Jason pulled out a few bombs and tossed them at some trees which caused them to fall over from the explosion and right into Controlfreak's path causing him to wreck the car in the process.

"Give it up Controlfreak you're little joyride is over." Damian stated as the other three gathered around the car.

"Maybe you should tell that to them Duke boys." Controlfreak pointed out as Damian turned to see the General Lee flying through the air about to land on top of him.

_*Static*_

"Were are we now?" Damian asked as he and Renegade took in their new environment.

"I have a pretty good idea on where we're at." Renegade said knowing full well what type of show this is due to how colorful and lively everything looked.

"Hello there bird brains." Controlfreak said as he entered through the front door.

"It's over Controlfreak, so why don't you just hand yourself over right now." Renegade ordered the megalomaniac.

"Oh no you caught me, well I guess there's nothing else for me to do but uh, um... oh yeah give down." Controlfreak said with an evil smile on his face.

"You mean 'up' not down" Damian corrected which made all of the objects burst out screaming while the word 'up' is flashing in front of Renegade and Damian who were covering their ears.

"You just said the secret word!HA HA HA HA!" Pee Wee Herman said appearing behind them with a silly smile on his face.

"Did I ever tell you that I was never a big fan of this show?" Renegade asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"This is the first time you've brought it up- wait I mean." Damian said but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_*Static*_

"Oh goodie back in the great outdoors fan-fucking-tastic!" Jason said sarcastically to himself as he walked around in the woods.

"Looks like somebody got themselves lost on their way to grandma's house." Controlfreak taunted as he popped up from behind a tree.

"Adorable, now come on over here so I can kick your fat ass then get the hell out of this place." Jason stated as he started to approach the criminal.

"You know I never did appreciate all of those insults you made about my weight, and don't even get me started on all of those pig jokes! Now the tables are turned and you shall be the one who is called a piggy!" Controlfreak said with a sadistic smile before bursting out into laughter.

"Yeah I severely doubt that bacon fat." Jason stated before getting knocked to the ground and landing flat on his stomach and saw two hillbilly mountain men looming over him with one of them aiming a bow and arrow at his head.

"Oh I'm going to make this little piggy squeal real good, and I bet he has a real purdy mouth under this thing too." One of them stated as he stood over Jason's body with a sick, twisted, and sadistic grin on his face.

"Sqqqqqqqqqeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Little piggy! SSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQEEEEEE!" The other one shouted out with hysterical laughter as his buddy started to do the same thing as he held Jason's head onto the ground.

_*Static*_

"Naruto this where we'll finally settle this once and for all." Sasuke said as he and Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of the two statues at the Valley of End preparing to clash for the finale time.

Before either of them could even begin Controlfreak suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and shoved Sasuke off of the statue sending him falling into the river down below and then pointed his remote towards Naruto and pressed the record button and absorbed his abilities leaving him feeling weak. He then turned the remote on himself and used it to gain Naruto's skills for himself, afterwards he took Naruto's headband and wrapped it around his own forehead.

"Alright Controlfreak give it up you're through." Rob stated holding a bird-a-rang in his hand ready to throw it at moments notice.

"Oh no this show is just getting started, in fact I'm about to get the ball rolling! TAILED BEAST BALL!" He shouted as an enormous amount of chakra started to form into a gigantic energy ball right in the palm of Controlfreaks hand.

"Hey that's mine." Naruto stated as he collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

"Catch!" Controlfreak shouted out as he threw the ball at Rob who for his part couldn't do anything but jump off of the statue and into depths below.

_*Static*_

"Looks like we're back in the woods again." Damian said as he and Renegade took in their new surroundings.

"Hey I'm just glad to be out of that playhouse, anymore time there and I would've definitely pulled a Jason." Renegade told him with a bit of relief in his voice.

"Lookout below!" rob shouted out from above as he landed on his back right in front of them.

"Rob!" They both yelled out in concern as they ran to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine guys." He told them as both Renegade and Damian helped him up to his feet.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Damian asked Rob out of curiosity.

"Let's just say I left a very dangerous game of dodge ball, so you guys have any clue on where Jason might be?" Rob asked and the only response he got was two shoulder shrugs.

"No clue but- Hey do you guys hear that noise? It's coming from over there." Renegade said as he followed to where the noise was coming from with Rob and Damian right behind him.

When reached the source of it they saw that it was Jason repeatedly and viciously punching a guy in the face to a bloody pulp while another one was laying on his stomach with an arrow sticking out of his ass as he was crying out in pain. Once Jason was done pounding the guy who tried to 'assault' him earlier, he lifted him up by his shirt and brought him towards his face.

"Now you go and tell the rest of your inbreed, redneck, hillbilly mountain buddies that if they even _think _about making the Red Hood 'Squeal like a piggy' I WILL CUT OFF THEIR DICK AND BALLS, THEN SHOVE THEM DOWN THEIR THROATS, SHIT IT OUT, AND THEN MAKE THEM EAT THEIR OWN SHIT!" Jason yelled out as he threw the now bloody and bruised man into a tree right next to his buddy with the arrow in him.

"Um, what happened here?" Renegade asked as he, Rob, and Damian approached Jason who was just radiating rage at the moment.

"Nothing." Jason answered as he wiped the blood off of his hands.

"Why is that guy not wearing any pants?" Rob asked pointing to the guy that Jason had just gotten done beating.

"Shut the hell up and stop asking so many damn questions! What we need to do is try to figure out where the hell Controlfreak is." Jason stated to the others who could see that it would be best to just drop this subject seeing as Jason looked like he was ready to kill someone at a drop of the hat.

_*Static*_

"Where are we now?" Rob asked as the four of them stood in the middle of a jungle.

"Looks like we're in some kind of jungle." Renegade pointed out to the others.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Jason pointed out unaware of the three red dots that suddenly appeared on his chest.

"Jason lookout!" Damian shouted out as he shoved Jason out of the way of a incoming laser ball that completely obliterated the tree behind him.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Rob asked pulling out his escrima sticks ready for a fight.

"Hey come on out here and fight us like man you little bitch!" Jason yelled out trying to lure out their mysterious assailant with his knife in hand.

Suddenly a 7' ft tall humanoid bipedal creature with dreadlocks, dark reptilian like skin, and it was wearing some kind of alien helmet that covered it's face appeared right in front of them from out of nowhere.

"You have got to be kidding me, a freaking Predator?!" Jason said in disbelief much to the shock of the others.

"We don't have time for this, we'll have to split up to cover more ground if we want to catch Controlfreak." Renegade instructed as he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground which blinded the Predator momentarily.

Once the smoke cleared Renegade, Rob, Jason, and Damian were all gone, but before the Predator could do anything else it found itself being teleported to a different location.

"The Predator, the Xenomorph or more commonly Known as the Alien, William J Johns, and of course Boba Fett; I summoned you all here because I have need of your abilities. You see I have a pesky 'bird' problem and you guys are right for the job, I command you all to seek out those annoying bird brains and completely obliterate them out of existence." Controlfreak ordered as he sent his minions away to handle their targets.

_*Static*_

"And now ladies and gentlemen we present our next act The Great Gonzo!" Kermit the Frog announced to the cheering crowd as Gonzo appeared on stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, now for tonight's trick I will fire myself out of this cannon and land directly onto the bullseye while trying to grab this apple off of a volunteer's head! So do I have any takers?" He asked as he looked around to see if anyone would like to join him on stage.

"Well I didn't expect to end up here in a theater." Rob said to himself as he walked onto the stage completely unaware of what was about to transpire.

"Perfect we have our volunteer; so tell me young man what is your name?" Gonzo asked as he approached the boy wonder.

"It's Rob which is short for Robin." Rob explained to the blue muppet with a confused look on his face.

"Well then I'm going to need to you to stand right here in this spot and next I am going to put this apple on your head, now I'm going to need you to stand perfectly still." Gonzo instructed as he headed over to where the cannon is and jumped right inside of it.

"You know that kid should consider changing his name to Duck." Waldorf started off from his spot in the balcony.

"Yeah because if he doesn't do that then he's going to end up a dead one!" Statler added causing both of them to laugh at their own joke.

"Camilla my dear you may light the fuse!" Gonzo instructed the white chicken who did as she was told and lit the fuse to the cannon as drum roll began to play in the background.

"Hey wait a second I don't remember even agreeing to this!" Rob stated not liking this one single bit with the cannon aiming in his direction.

"FIRE!" Gonzo shouted as he shot out of the cannon and flew right over Rob's head and right passed the bullseye, instead he ended up flying right into a few stage lights and props.

He then staggered right back onto the stage with a few of the stage lights dangling off of him and took a bow before the audience.

"Thank you! You've been a terrific audience!" Gonzo told them before fainting on the stage as the crowd clapped for him.

"I hope he's alright." Rob asked but before he could do anything several laser beams shot right passed his head causing him to duck for cover, he looked up and saw that it was Boba Fett shooting at him.

He threw a few bird-a-rangs at the intergalactic bounty hunter but Boba Fett was able to dodge them and Rob was about to throw some more at him but they got shot out of his hands instead.

"Wow you are good, but I don't think you can keep up with me." Rob said to the bounty hunter before throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared once the smoke cleared.

"Now why can't all of the other acts be like that one?" Statler asked Waldorf who looked at him out of curiosity.

"Oh and what kind would that be?" Waldorf asked him.

"Simple, a disappearing act." Statler answered causing them both to laugh out loud again at the joke.

_*Static*_

_(Dragon Tales theme songs plays)_

_**Jason wished on a dragon scale and that's what started 'Dragon Tales' so he hopped on the back of his dragon friends and now his adventures never end! **_

"Why do I keep ending up in kids shows? Because if this is supposed to be some kind of a joke? I'm not laughing!" Red Hood Yelled out loud causing Max,Emmy, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie to back away from him.

"What do you think he's so mad about?" Cassie asked the others who, just like her, didn't have a single clue.

"I could give you a list of reasons on why I'm mad, but due to your age and the dark nature of some of them, I'm just going to skip to the most recent reason onto why I'm so raged filled right now, oh and for the record it involves an overweight geek who is going to be in for the beating of his soon to be short life." Red Hood stated with all of his words filled with hate for Controlfreak.

Before anyone could respond they all heard a noise coming from some nearby bushes, as soon as they started to approach them the Alien jumped out from behind them and roared a screech like sound causing the children and the dragons to runaway in fear of it.

"Finally! Now I have something to take some of my frustration out on, bring it you ugly son of bitch!" Jason shouted as he pulled out his knife and charged at the creature.

_*Static*_

"Thanks for not freaking out when I just suddenly appeared in your apartment." Renegade said to the two girls in front of him.

"Don't mention it, and thank you for giving us such a great rear view." Max said as she looked at Renegade's ass.

"Max! I'm sorry what she means is that you are welcome and that your outfit works for you plus it really brings out your... figure." Caroline said sneaking peak at Renegade's backside.

"Mind if I try to bounce this quarter off of that trunk of yours?"Max asked holding up a quarter in her hand with a smile on her face while Caroline looked at her with disbelief.

"That's the first time someone has ever asked me that, but sadly I'm in the middle of a job here so maybe next time." Renegade replied back to them with a charming smirk on face.

As he made his way towards the door it was suddenly kicked off of it's hinges and to Renegade's, along with the girls, surprise The Predator stormed right into the apartment and grabbed Renegade by his neck as he lifted him up into the air.

"You know it's considered rude to just bust in unannounced like that and not even knock first." Renegade gasped out as he reached into his cuff sleeves and pulled out two wing-dings then proceed to stab The Predator in it's wrists.

That caused it to let go of Renegade and then it attempted to pull the wing-dings out, but it didn't notice that Renegade had pulled out his eskrima sticks and began to beat it like a drum. Renegade then delivered a roundhouse kick which sent Predator right through the hallway wall.

"Duty calls ladies." He said as he winked at the two girls and ran out of the doorway.

"You think he got a brother?" Max asked Caroline who was thinking the same thing.

*_Static*_

"Is there any chance that we could just talk this out?" Damian asked as he continued to dodged some of J Johns shots at him through frozen tundra.

As Damian continued to avoid getting hit he didn't see where he was going and ended up sliding down a steep hill and ended up hitting a tree causing a slush of snow to fall on top of him along with an acorn. Then suddenly a prehistoric squirrel with fangs, also known a Scrat, fell out of the tree and landed right on top of Damian's head and began to desperately look around for something, it then cast it's gaze onto the acorn and affectionately hugged it not wanting to be separated from it again.

Then Johns appeared in front of Damian with his gun aimed right at the young boy's head ready to blow it off, that was until Damian got an idea; he snatched the acorn from out of Scrat's hands and threw it at Johns who caught it effortlessly with smirk.

"You shouldn't have done that" Damian said with a smirk of his own, because that was when Scrat went nuts and lunged itself at Johns, as he began to claw, scratch, and bite Johns arm and face without mercy.

While he was distracted by all of this Damian took out a pair of bolos and threw them at Johns which caused them to wrap themselves around him. Not missing a beat, Damian charged him and knocked him onto the snow covered ground.

"Looks like you've got things wrapped up around here." Renegade quipped as he ran up behind Damian.

"I guess I do, so what should we do with this guy?" Damian asked pointing towards Johns who was trying to get himself free from the rope.

"Right now I think we should run." Renegade answered back much to the confused boy wonder's chagrin.

"How come?" He asked and soon enough his question was answered when he saw Predator aiming it's gun at them and then started to open fire.

"Let's move now!" Renegade instructed as he and Damian took off.

_*Static*_

"And now you kids know that violence never solves anything." Mr. Brady said to his children with a warm smile on his face as they along with his wife agreed with his words of wisdom.

Then without warning Red Hood just came flying through the window with the Alien jumping right through it as well. This caused the Brady Bunch to runaway in terror of the monster as it lunged itself at Red Hood, luckily Red Hood dodged out of the way which caused it to hit the wall instead.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Red Hood screamed as he jumped onto Alien's back and started to stab it repeatedly with his knife, but unfortunately it's blood was like acid and started to melt the knife away.

So he threw the knife to the side and started to punch the side of it's face, but it grabbed him with it's claws and threw Red Hood right into the kitchen where the rest of the family were hiding.

"Oh yeah I am so going to enjoy dissecting this ugly bastard." Red Hood said as he pulled out a pair of guns.

"Sir, we don't allow weapons in our home." Mrs. Brady pointed out to Red Hood.

"No offense but there are _a lot _of things you guys don't allow here." Red Hood responded back as the Alien burst through the door and He opened fire at it.

The sound of the gunfire caused the Brady family to duck and cover their ears to block out the noise, but to their shock the Alien was still standing and from the looks of things it just looked annoyed.

"Well that didn't work." Red Hood said to himself as he dropped the guns to his sided and then grabbed a butcher knife then threw it at Alien hitting it in it's forehead.

"Good aim there." Rob said coming through the back door and stood right beside Jason.

"Thanks, how are things on your end?" Red Hood asked the young boy wonder.

"Well let's just say I brought some company with me." Rob answered as Boba Fett shot a hole into the wall and walked right through it and stood right beside Alien.

"Rob if this guy was giving you trouble then you should really consider spending more time training and less time butchering the English language." Red Hood pointed out to the young boy.

"I'll keep that in mind, let's regroup with Renegade and Damian." Rob stated as he and Red Hood head out the back door with Boba Fett and Alien right behind them leaving the Bradys all alone.

"Looks like I'm going to need a bigger broom for this one." Alice said as she entered the house and saw gigantic mess that Jason made with his fight with Alien.

_*Static*_

"We interrupt this program to bring you this emergency broadcast signal, this is merely a test." the announcer said as Rob, Renegade, Red Hood, and Damian found themselves surrounded by Controlfreak's minions and who began to close in on the four heroes who were ready to throw down with them.

"This concludes our emergency broadcast signal there was no real emergency, this was merely a test so you now you can resume your regularly scheduled program." The announcer said as the for heroes had just gotten done fighting the villains.

_*Static*_

"Okay that was a pretty intense fight back there." Damian pointed out to the other three.

"Hey keep in mind that we did kick their asses after all." Red Hood stated holding both of Johns and Boba Fett's weapons.

"I wonder were we are now?" Rob asked the others out of curiosity.

"Well let's just hope it's somewhere safe for us." Renegade told them sounding a bit tired.

"We now return to our _Lifetime _movie of the week." The Female announce said to the viewing audience.

"We're leaving right now!" Renegade ordered as they followed him towards the nearest exit.

_*Static*_

"Looks like we're in a school setting this time." Damian pointed out as he watched some of the students walk by.

"From the looks of things this is a collage show, and why do you two look so shocked?" Rob asked when saw the wide eyed expressions on Renegade's and Red Hood's faces.

"Holy crap are we seriously in what I think we're in?" Red Hood asked no one in particular as he tried to contain his joy.

"Oh yeah we are _definitely _in _that _show alright." Renegade said with the same joy as Red Hood.

"You guys care to share with us on exactly where we are?" Rob asked the two older boys who looked like they were ready to ditch him and Damian at a moments notice.

"We're in _'Co-ed Confidential' _!" They both said at the same time which took both Rob and Damian by surprise.

"I think it's safe to say that you two are fans of this show." Rob teased them with a little smirk on his face.

"Hey we're giving away flyers for a bake sale we're having later, would you guys like to have one?" Ophelia asked as she and Karen held the flyers in their arms.

"Sure." Renegade and Red Hood said at the same time as the girls each handed them a flyer for the bake sale.

"By the way your outfits looks really nice." Karen complimented as she and Ophelia left the boys to their own business while Renegade and Red Hood just looked on at the two girls.

"Something tells we might need give you guys a minute, but from the looks on your faces you might need more than a minute." Rob chuckled at the two of them.

"Guys we have a job to do remember?" Damian pointed out getting their attention back on the mission at hand.

"If we didn't have to deal with Controlfreak I would..." Red Hood trailed off as certain _'thoughts'_ started to enter his head but came back to his senses when he remembered that Rob and Damian was right in front of him.

"I hear you brother, um yeah, anyway let's go guys." Renegade instructed as the four of them left the collage campus.

_*Static*_

The next place they ended up was a city that had a black and white film noire feel to it, it was pouring down rain and in a way the city had corrupt and depressing feel to it.

"Holy fuck we're in 'Sin City'!" Red Hood shouted in Fanboy delight at the fact they are now in one of his favorite movies.

"We're basically in his own little version of Disneyland." Renegade said to both Rob and Damian who both knew how much Jason loved this movie.

Before any of them could do anything else they suddenly found themselves surrounded by several bikers, thugs, a couple hookers, a few crooked cops on all sides out for blood. Each of them were all holding a weapon of sorts ready to go in for the kill; then the boys all heard someone laughing from the atop of a building and spotted Controlfreak.

"You might've gotten passed my little boss squad, but let's see if you guys can take on this little army of mine." He told them before disappearing.

"Oh man I am so going to enjoy this." Red Hood stated as he loaded Boba Fett's and John's weapons.

"Well at least one of us is happy about this situation." Renegade said as they all charged at Controlfreak's little army.

_*Jump City 10:16 pm*_

"Well it looks like it's lights out for Dr. Light" Beast boy said trying to be funny as the police hauled Dr. Light away.

"Now that that's out of the way we can finally get back to the tower for some well earned relaxation ." Cyborg said to the rest of the Titans.

"Yeah I bet the others are probably back there right now just chilling and watching the tube." Beast Boy added to Cyborg's comment.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Raven said as she pointed towards the jumbo tron in the middle of city.

The other Titans looked to where she was pointing at and saw on the TV screen that Renegade, Rob, Red Hood, and Damian were all fighting off against an army of armed thugs and such. That was when they all began to wonder on how the guys ended up not just on TV, but _inside _it as well and then it hit them.

"CONTROLFREAK!" They all said together coming to the same realization.

"He has trapped them in the television just has done to us in the past." S tarfire said to the other titans who shuddered at the memory of that encounter with Controlfreak.

"Cyborg track down the location of where that break in occurred earlier, if we hurry then we might be able to get there in time to help them." Richard ordered his robotic teammate who was doing just that.

"Got it, we better hurry if we want to save them." Cyborg told the others who all nodded their heads in agreement and headed towards their new destination hoping that they weren't too late.

_*With the boys*_

"You guys think he's going to give up yet?" Damian asked as he panted from exhaustion as he held onto his bruised arm.

"I doubt it, from the looks of things I think it's safe to say that he's wearing us down." Renegade answered leaning against a wall with a few cuts over the top part of his body.

"Well then we need to find him and put an end to this as fast as possible." Rob told them as he wiped the blood away from his lip.

"I don't know about you guys but this was pretty fun, I haven't enjoyed myself that much in years." Red Hood told them smiling under his helmet as he sat on top of the pile of bodies of their defeated foes with not much damage done to him, while the others just simply groaned at his comment.

_*Static*_

_(R&B music starts playing in the background)_

"_Why did we just end up in such a small place?" _Rob asked in singing a voice that he knew that didn't belong to him.

"_Oh man I know where we are, this is that song about that guy who had to hide himself in a closet, oh man when I get my hands on control freak I'm putting my boots right in chubby face!" _Red Hood sung out in the same voice as Rob.

"_Calm down man, you know we can't do anything as long as Controlfreak has that damn remote in his hands, so before we make our next move we need to come up with a plan." _Renegade explained through song.

"_Hey wait a minute I have an idea on how we can stop controlfreak, but in order for us to put this plan into action I'm going to need you two to act as a distraction.." _Damian stated pointing at both Renegade and Red Hood.

"_Got it, no time lose so come on and let's go Jason." _Renegade said as he opened the door to the closet and ran out of it.

"_Fine, whatever Grayson." _He replied back and ran out the closet with Rob and Damian right behind him much the shock of Sylvester, Cathy, Rufus, and Chuck who were all wondering 'what the fuck?'.

"_Now to all of y'all out there who's still reading this story, you might want to set back, relax, because we're about to hit, the climax." _The singing narrator stated as he walked out the closet wearing a white suit and then proceeded to pull out a remote control and changed the channel.

_*Static*_

In a mountainous landscape Renegade and Red Hood stood there side by side just waiting for Controlfreak to show up ready to confront them in the hopes of buying Rob and Damian time so their plan can take effect.

"You really think he's going to show up here?" Renegade asked Red Hood who was keeping a lookout for their target.

"Positive, nerds like him will always pick places like this to try and make themselves look badass, trust me they do it all the time in Anime." He pointed out.

"Didn't really take you for the type who would watch Anime, unless it was the kind that ventured into the more _mature _content." Renegade teased but before Red Hood could respond to that they heard a voice call out to them.

"Well, well, well it looks like two little birds just flew right into my clutches. Hey what happened to the two little squabs?" Controlfreak asked from right behind the two former boy wonders.

"I wouldn't worry too much about those two, if I were you I'd be more worried about what we're about to do to that ugly face of yours." Red Hood stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Alright Controlfreak we're pulling you off the air right here right now!" Renegade stated as he pulled out his pair of escrima sticks and Red Hood pulled out a knife and the both of them charged at Controlfreak.

Controlfreak for his part just stood there calmly watching the two of them come at him, so he just simply let out a small yawn and put his fist out, and then quickly opened it sending out a powerful shockwave which sent Renegade and Red Hood flying several miles backwards.

_*Static*_

"What the hell just happened?" Red Hood asked as he Renegade both tried to stand back up while taking notice that they just ended up at some kind of costume party.

"He just sent us flying right into another show is what just happened." Renegade explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not a bad outfit, very good attention to detail, but of course it's not as awesome as mine though, this is worthy of costumed hi-five!" Barny Stinson said to Renegade dressed as a fighter pilot with his had held up.

"Um thanks." Renegade said as he gave Barny a hi-five, but suddenly Controlfreak burst through the wall which got of the party goers attention.

"You two have no idea on what you're dealing with here do you? Well I'll give you a clue; you are dealing with the things that can make your worst nightmare come true! You're messing with someone who is the end to your beginning; I am your alpha and your omega! I am"

"Starting to get on my last damn nerve so can you just shut the hell up and fight?" Red Hood yelled more annoyed than ever with Controlfreak.

"Alright then fine have it your way, KAIO-KEN!" He yelled out as a reddish aura suddenly surrounded his entire body while looked at Red Hood with devilish grin on his face.

"Kaio what?" Red Hood asked before suddenly being punched so hard that it shattered his helmet completely and sent him flying right into building across the street.

Before Reneged could do anything he suddenly and unexpectedly found himself on the receiving end of a powerful stomach kick which sent him flying right into the same building that Red Hood went through earlier.

_*Static*_

"Oh man, I can't believe that I just got bum-rushed by that fat little turd." Red Hood groaned as tried his best to stand on his own two feet, while at the same time placing a hand on his aching head.

Then without any warning Renegade came crashing through the wall opposite of Red Hood, which surprised him a bit to say the least. He was about to check on him until a piece of the wall right next to his head was blown off by a gunshot which caused him to duck for cover.

"who the hell is firing at us?" Red Hood yelled out and as if on que a man wearing a flannel jacket, dingy blue jeans, and black shirt walked in holding up a sawed-off shotgun with a taller man right behind him.

"You guys alright?" Dean Winchester asked as he examined both Red Hood and Renegade.

"Oh yeah we're just peachy keen, what the hell do you think jackass?" Red Hood asked as he got into Dean's face.

"For the record that first shot was an accident, and buddy we might end up with another 'accident' if you don't take a step back." Dean threatened right back at Red Hood.

"Oh please like I'm afraid of that little peashooter you're holding, I've seen pellet guns that fire better shots than that thing." Red Hood said not backing down.

"Is that so? Well then maybe we should test that little theory of yours out then shall we?" Dean asked as he aimed the gun at Red Hood's chest.

"Dean we really don't have time for this." Sam pointed out to his older brother.

"He's right, we should really be getting a move on." Renegade said as he grabbed Red Hood's arm.

"Not now!" Dean and Red Hood both said at the same time as neither man took their eyes off of the other one.

Before anything else could happen Controlfreak suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then clapped both of his hands together creating a powerful shockwave knocking all four men onto the ground.

"We're finish this later." Red Hood told Dean as he and Renegade made a run for while leaving behind two confused Winchesters.

_*Static*_

"Well will you look at that, we're in somebody's basement." Red Hood said with mock enthusiasm.

_(Pans over to Renegade)_

"Yeah I noticed that captain obvious, hey are you guys okay?" Renegade asked the four shocked boys who was just staring at him and Red Hood.

_(Pans over to Eric Forman)_

"You guys just appeared out of nowhere and right into my basement." Eric said a little surprised.

_(Pans over to Fez)_

"You guys, I think that they might be spirits here to take our souls." Fez stated in a worried tone of voice.

_(Pans over to Kelso)_

"Don't be silly Fez they're not sprits, you aren't are you? Because if you are then you don't want my soul because I'm still using it, take Hyde's!" Kelso said as he pointed over to his friend.

_(Pans over to Hyde)_

"Gee Kelso you are such a good friend for offering up my soul, oh wait one little problem I have no soul." Hyde stated to his friend as he glared at Kelso.

_(Pans over to Kelso)_

"Oh really? Crap! Well then in that case take Eric's."

_(Pans over to Renegade)_

"You guys need to get whelmed, we're not spirits here to take your souls alright?"

_(Pans over to Eric)_

"Wait did you just say 'whelmed'? What kind of word is 'whelmed' anyway?"

_(Pans over to Red Hood)_

"It's something we picked up from our friend Rob, he likes to butcher the English language by using worlds like 'Whelmed', 'Turbing', 'Traught', 'Chalant, and 'Aster' I'm pretty sure there are more words out he's destroyed."

_(Pans over to Hyde)_

"Really? That's pretty dumb."

_(Pans over to Red Hood)_

"THANK YOU! See? I told you it was stupid, but no you guys want to encourage him to keep doing it."

_(Pans over to Kelso)_

" 'Aster' that's pretty funny 'aster', how about 'asster'? Or maybe dumbass...ter?"

_(Pans over to Eric)_

"Congratulations Kelso you just learned a new word, I have question for you guys that I'm pretty sure didn't get answered, where did you come from?"

_(Pans over to Renegade)_

"Would you believe me if I said that we're from the real world where your world is a TV show and we got sucked into it by a nerd, and then we had to fight our way through several other shows and movies while at the same time try and stop this guy?"

_(Pans over to Fez)_

"Wait are you saying that our lives is nothing more than a TV show? Sweet! I can't wait to meet all of my loyal and adoring fans out there."

_(Pans over to Hyde)_

"How do you know that this isn't the real world and that your lives are the TV show and we're the ones trapped inside of it? Or maybe all of our lives and everything we ever knew was created by someone else and then other people who like the stuff we do decided to make stories of their own about us that was fabricated in their heads to make it all seem real to us?"

_(Pans over to Red Hood)_

"Wow, that's some philosophical stuff there."

_(Pans over to Kelso)_

"Don't you mean that's some 'philastersophical' stuff right there?"

_(Pans over to a laughing Controlfreak)_

"Oh man I really love this show!"

_(Pans over to a shocked Renegade)_

"Time to go!" He said jumping out of his seat.

_(Pans over to Red Hood)_

"Wait up damnit!" He said running right behind Renegade.

_*Static*_

Standing right in front of the entrance to the sprit world, Avatar Korra and Asami both stood there hand in hand gazing to each other eyes ready to take the first step into the spirit world together, that was until Asami noticed something odd.

"Why are those guys staring at us like that?" She asked Korra who then turned around and saw Renegade, Red Hood, and even Controlfreak just standing there like they were expecting something to happen.

Once the guys saw that the two girls noticed them they quickly resumed their battle, which was Controlfreak knocking both Renegade and Red Hood aside and then proceeded to use his remote control on Korra to gain her Avatar abilities for himself.

"Let me show you boys a little bending." He said sadistically as he made several body movements which Red Hood looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is he supposed to be doing anyway?" Red Hood asked before he unexpectedly got punched in the face by Renegade.

"Sorry, I don't know what's happening but something tells me it has to do with the way Controlfreak is acting right now." Renegade stated as his body continued to attack Red Hood without his consent.

"This little trick is called blood bending, dance puppet dance!" Controlfreak shouted out as he took total control of Renegade's body.

"You need to-OW! Don't attack me-OW! Wait are you doing this on purpose?" Renegade asked as Red Hood punched him again.

"Why would you think that?" Red Hood asked innocently with a little smile on his face as he kicked Renegade in the gut.

"I am going to get you for this, but until then go after Controlfreak!" He ordered to his younger brother who simply groaned and charged at Controlfreak.

Controlfreak simply smirked and then stomped his foot onto the ground causing huge chunk of the earth to pop up and fired it at the charging Red Hood who quickly dodged out of the way. Red Hood then threw a few shurikens at Controlfreak who just melted them away with his firebending, annoyed Red Hood pulled out a gun and was about to fire off a few rounds but Controlfreak simply shielded himself with a stone slab and then retaliated with a few water bullets of his own.

Renegade was charging in to help Red Hood but he found himself caught in a powerful gust of wind and was blown back several feet into the air and landed right beside Red Hood. Before either of them could make their next move they suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbed hold of them, they looked down and saw that the hands were coming from the ground.

"Hey Renegade, do you remember today's secrete word?" Controlfreak asked as he looked at agitated expression on the older male's face.

"You wouldn't." Renegade said knowing full well what Controlfreak was about to do next, much to the confusion of Red Hood of course.

"That's right; UP!" Controlfreak shouted as he made the two rock like hands toss both of them high into the sky and then proceeded propel himself into the sky right after them.

Once he saw them in his sights he started to form a mini tornado in the palm of his hands which then grew into a giant tornado and engulfed the boys.

"I HOPE WE DON'T END UP IN OZ!" Renegade shouted out to Red Hood as they spun around inside of the tornado.

_*Static*_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The both of them screamed as they fell out of the sky and landed right in front of four kids who saw them fall from the sky.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick again; well looks like we're not in Oz or Kansas for that matter." Red Hood said as he looked at the four kids who was just staring at the two of them.

"Yeah, hey I heard that Tim is a big fan of this show." Renegade said as he tried his best to regain his balance.

"Hey are you guys alright? That looked like a pretty nasty fall." Ash Ketchum asked as he approached the two of them.

"Don't worry kid we're fine, just a few broken bones and some possible internal bleeding is all." Red Hood said jokingly as he stood up holding onto his ribs.

Before anything else could be did Controlfreak appeared and he was ready to continue his fun with them.

"I am really getting tired of this, hey if it isn't too much trouble but could you possibly... electro ball that guy for us? Believe me he is _not_ a good person." Renegade asked Ash as he pointed to Controlfreak.

"Sure, Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered as his yellow Poke`mon launched a ball of electricity right at Controlfreak's fact temporarily stunning him.

"Thanks man." Renegade said as he patted Ash on the back and ran off in the opposite direction.

"We owe you one, oh by the way she likes you." Red Hood said as he pointed to a now blushing Serena and followed behind Renegade.

_*Static*_

_(Hare Hare Yuaki Theme songs starts playing in the background)_

The next place that the guys ended up at was inside of a clubroom while an upbeat pop song is being played in the background as they both began to perform a strange dance with five Japanese high school kids dancing between them. Renegade was dancing next to a boy wearing what appeared to the male version of their school uniform with his jacket opened and had a annoyed look on his face that practically screamed that he really didn't want to be there; on the other side Red Hood was dancing next to a boy who was wearing the same outfit as the other one, but unlike the one next to Renegade he had an ever present smile on his face.

The three girls dancing in the middle, which consisted of a brunette with short hair that came down to the back of her neck with a yellow ribbon in it, a girl with short violet hair with two bangs hanging down on the side of her face and she was wearing a dark brown jacket over her uniform, and a girl with long orange hair with noticeable 'assets'.

To both of their surprises Renegade and Red Hood was able to flawlessly perform the strange and some what embarrassing dance.

"No one can _never _know about this." Renegade told Red Hood who nodded his head in agreement as they both ran out the clubroom hoping to put some distance between them and what just went down inside of that clubroom.

_*Static*_

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this shit up." Red Hood painted as he felt like he was about to reach his limits.

"Same here, I just hope we bought the boys enough time." Renegade said as he and Red Hood rested in the open field as a boy wearing a white hat over his head standing next to a talking orange dog watched them.

"Hey Jake, where do you think those guys came from?" Finn the Human asked his best friend Jake the dog.

"No clue man, but they look human just like you." Jake told Finn, but before anything else could be said and done Controlfreak blew the two heroes away with his airbending and confronted Renegade and Red Hood.

"You know that electro ball to the face wasn't cool." Controlfreak said with an annoyed look on his face.

"No it was downright hilarious actually." Red Hood said with chuckle as well as Renegade who thought the little comment was.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see if you two think this is funny then, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He said as he put his fingers together and suddenly twenty more versions of himself started to appear around Renegade and Red Hood.

"This is the last time I act as a distraction." Red Hood growled out as he stood back to back with Renegade.

"Fight now complain later." Renegade told him as the Controlfreak clones charged at the two heroes.

Without missing a beat the two former boy wonders began fighting back at the clones, and lucky for them the clones disappeared into smoke the moment they were hit. Once they were done with the clones they sat their sights on the real deal.

"Come." Controlfreak simply said but to his surprise Red Hood had threw a small round object right at Controlfreak who easily caught it. He didn't much of it at first, that is until it exploded in his face temporarily blinding his eyes with some kind of purple substance.

"NOW!" Red Hood ordered as he and Renegade charged at the blind Controlfreak.

Renegade gave Controlfreak a quick left jab to the face, then Red Hood gave him a furious right punch into his stomach, and followed up with an uppercut to his chin. When he got back up Renegade rushed at him and delivered a series of swift kicks to him, then he pulled out his escrima sticks and started pound Controlfreak with them. Then finally Renegade and Red Hood both fired their grappling hooks at the two trees behind Controlfreak and propelled themselves at him and then they both punched square in the face at the same time sending him flying into a rock.

"Had enough?" Renegade asked hoping that the villain was done for, but sadly he was wrong.

"Not bad, now it's my turn." Controlfreak said as he jumped right back up without any sign of injury what so ever. He then clapped both of his hands together and slammed them onto the ground to produce an alchemy circle and then all of a sudden Renegade and Red Hood found themselves dodging several metal spikes popping up out of the ground trying to impale them.

As they dodged them they failed to notice that Controlfreak suddenly appeared behind them and kicked the both of them in their backs which sent them flying forward, then he reappeared right in front of the two and kicked them right in their guts which sent them flying backwards. He then repeated the process of knocking pair back in forth like they were a ball; getting tired of this he decided to waterbend the nearby river and then proceeded to wrap their arms and legs to the trees with the water from the river.

Then he took some more water from the river and formed a whip with it and then proceeded to attack the two former boy wonders with it, and once he was done with that he made a chunk of dirt pop up out of the ground and broke it into several little pieces of pebbles and fired them at the two boys like they were bullets. This caused both Renegade and Red Hood to scream out in agony and pain as each of the pebbles made contact with their skin, much to the enjoyment of Controlfreak.

"Now behold, as you are about to experience one of the most powerful techniques in television history!" Controlfreak shouted as he let out a loud yell which caused the entire ground to shake.

"Oh you have got to kidding me!" Renegade yelled out knowing full well were Controlfreak was going to with this.

Soon Controlfreak's hair started to change from orange to a golden yellow color and started to stand on it's own, his eyes changed to an emerald green, and soon his body was covered in a golden aura around his body. Once this transformation was complete he floated into the air and then he cupped his hands together and began to say a certain chant.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" He screamed as he fired the powerful beam of destructive energy at his two targets who couldn't do anything but wait for the inevitable to happen. The only thing that was left on their minds was that they hoped that they had bought Rob and Damian enough time to stop Controlfreak.

"FREEZE!" A voice called out which stopped the Kamehameha beam dead in it's tracks, which surprised Renegade, Red Hood, and even Controlfreak as well; luckily for Renegade and Red Hood it was only a few inches away from them.

"Looks like we got here just in the nick of time." Rob said with Damian right beside him holding up a remote control of their own.

"What do you say we get rid these shall we." Damian said as he pointed the Remote at the Kamehameha wave and then pressed the 'delete' button on the remote which caused the attack to completely vanished. Then he pointed it to water that had Renegade and Red Hood stuck to the trees and deleted those as well.

"Looks like he really did a number on you guys." Rob said as he examined the cuts, bruises, and the blood dripping down the side of their faces.

"What the hell took you guys so long?!" Red Hood yelled at the two young boys as he leaned against a tree for support.

"Yeah sorry about that guys, but don't worry we're going to fix you both up right now." Damian said as he aimed the remote at them and pressed the 'fix' button on it.

Soon Renegade and Red Hood was covered in a bright light and in a moment of seconds the light faded the boys looked good as new. All of the damage and fatigue that they sustained from earlier were now gone they couldn't be happier for that, while Controlfreak on the other hand was looking a little dumbfounded to say the least.

"Hey no fair! I'm the only one around here allowed to have a super cool universal remote control remote! Where did you guys even get that anyway?" Controlfreak asked as he continued to throw a temper tantrum.

"Oh we have our sources." Rob said with a smirk on his face as he looked over at Damian who he knew was thinking the same thing he was.

_(Danvile)_

"I'm sure glad that we were able to help those two boys out with trying to stop an evil villain." Phineas said to his step brother Ferb.

_(Land of Ooo)_

"And by the way this isn't a universal remote, it's a omniversal remote and it comes with way better features than yours." Rob explained with a superior grin on his face which only annoyed Controlfreak.

"Oh yeah, well let's see how it handles a BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled out as he formed a giant ball of energy in the palm of his hand and let it loose on them.

"I don't think so." Damian said as he pressed the 'delete' button and made the ball vanish into thin air.

"What?!" Controlfreak shouted in disbelief as he watched his attack disappear like that before his eyes.

"I think it's time we pull him off the air once and for all." Renegade suggested as the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

So Damin aimed the remote at Controlfreak, who was still shocked at how they were able to get rid of his attack like that. Then before he knew it Damian had pressed the 'eject' button on the remote control which caused Controlfreak to lose every single last one of his skills that he stolen from the various other characters he encountered earlier. Once they were all gone Controlfreak suddenly fell to the ground like a rock and landed right in front of Rob, Damian, Renegade, and Red Hood.

"Consider yourself canceled." Damian said much to the annoyance of Controlfreak.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Controlfreak said as he reach for his remote only to find that he no longer had it.

"The omniversal remote wasn't the only thing we brought back with us." Rob commented to a now nervous Controlfreak.

_(Danvile)_

"Hey where's Perry?" Phineas asked his brother as he tried to figure out what happened to their pet Platypus.

"I believed that they wanted to borrow him as well." Ferb explained to his step brother in a calm tone of voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Phineas said with a smile back on his face.

_(Land of Ooo)_

Controlfreak then turned his attention to a clattering noise he heard behind him and saw a green duck-billed platypus wearing a fedora on his head and standing on his feet with the remote in his paws. Before Controlfreak could make a move, Perry quickly pressed the 'pause' button on it freezing Controlfreak in place. He then tossed the remote over to Rob who easily caught it, afterwards he pulled out a jet-pack and gave the boys a salute before flying off.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Controlfreak yelled out in his frozen state.

"Well what do you guys say we get out here?" Damian suggested to the other three as he held the omniversal remote control in his hand.

"Not just yet, there's still one more thing left to do here. So what do you think 'PG-13' or 'R' rated?" Renegade asked as he cracked his knuckles at a nervous looking Controlfreak.

"Oh I was thinking more along the lines of 'NC-17'." Red Hood stated as he held up a broken tree branch as he gave a now crying Controlfreak a sinister smirk.

_(Jump City 10:37 pm)_

"My scanners says that this was their last known location." Cyborg stated to the other Titans as they began to search the electronic store for their missing friends.

Before anything else could be done they heard a strange noise coming from behind one of the doors and then the titans noticed a strange was being emitted from behind it. With caution they approached the door and readied themselves for whatever might be on the other side of it; Richard nodded to Cyborg, who had his arm cannon ready, to open the door and once the door was opened they were all surprised by what they saw.

"Sorry guys you missed the show but we did bring you back a little present." Renegade told the titans as he, Rob, Damian, and Red Hood stood in front of a giant remote control with several weirs from the TVs hooked up to it.

"Don't worry though, we didn't break him too much." Red Hood said as he held up bruised and beaten Controlfreak by the back of his shirt.

_(Robins Nest 11:10 pm)_

"Thanks again guys for helping us capture Controlfreak." Richard said from the computer screen.

"Hey don't mention it, despite everything that happened it was kind of fun." Rob admitted to the Titan leader.

"Though I doubt that Renegade and Jason would feel the same way." Damian pointed out to Rob and Richard which made laugh at the comment.

"Well anyway you come back to the tower and hang with use for a while if you want." Richard offered the boys with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks for the offer but I think we had enough fun for one night, we'll talk to you later." Rob said as he politely turned down the offer.

"Fair enough, well talk to you guys later." Richard said as he signed off from his end.

"Man this must've been like my fourth shower now since we got back." Jason said as he walked into the room wearing nothing but a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts with a towel over his neck.

"I think it's your fifth one tonight." Rob pointed out to him.

"Well as long as it washes off the stench of having my ass handed to me by that dork then I don't care how many showers I have to take. Hey how did the TV get fixed?" He asked as he walked over to it, because if he remembered correctly it had a chair sticking out of it.

"Oh we fixed it with the omniversal remote control." Damian explained to the now surprised Jason Todd.

"Wait a minute I thought you guys gave that thing back to those two kids while Grayson and I were busy beating 50 shades of red into Controlfreak." Jason said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well we going to return it but Phineas and Ferb told us to keep, since they did make it for us and all." Rob told him as he leaned on the wall.

"Holy crap you mean to tell me that we now have in our possession a device that can break several laws of physics? Hell yeah! Where is it? I have a few places I want to pay a visit too." Jason asked as he searched around for the remote control.

"Yeah about that, you see Renegade has it with him." Damian answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We told him about it too and well let's just say he wanted to borrow it for a while, but he wanted us to tell you that left a little surprise for you in your room." Rob told him with a little smirk on his face.

"Yeah he said something about some 'lovely ladies who is just dying to see you.' His words not ours" Damian added with the same smirk on his face just like Rob's.

"Wow that sure is nice of him; well in that case I'm not going to keep them waiting then." Jason said as he headed towards his room with a bit of anticipation.

The moment he opened the door he found himself being talked to the ground by none other than Pinkie Pie who was just hopping up and down on top of Jason's chest; not long afterwards Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity right behind her just watching what's happening in front of them.

"Hey it's great to see you again; your friend told us that you were just dying to see us again and how much you missed us!" She said full of joy and excitement.

"You two knew about this didn't you?!" Jason asked both Rob and Damian who was just laughing their asses off at the moment.

"For the record we regret nothing!" Rob said in between his laughter.

"Don't worry your friend Renegade said he'll be back soon once he's bought the cupcakes." Twilight told the annoyed Jason who suddenly figured out where Renegade went.

"GRAYSON!" Jason screamed out at the top of his lungs.

_(With Renegade)_

"I have to admit that these are some great cupcakes." Renegade complimented as he took another bite of his cupcake.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to buy all of them though." Ophelia pointed out to him.

"Hey I just wanted to help you out with the cause is all." Renegade told her with that charming smile of his.

"Well thank you for all of your generous donations then." Ophelia said as she cuddled up next to Renegade in the bed.

"Don't mention it, now what do you say we see what's on TV?" Renegade asked as he took the omniversial remote and changed the channel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys' chapter 21 done and finished.

Now I want to clear a few things up like the part with Jason and those mountain men, for the record they did _not _make him squeal like a piggy. He fought back before any of that could happen to him; also yes Renegade did in fact have sex with Ophelia at the end.

I had this ending in my head since 2012 and at first I was going to go with 'Don't trust the B in Apartment 23' then I was going to use '2 Broke Girls' but I changed it at the last minute though and went with 'Co-Ed Confidential' instead. Hey I have to have at least one of them live up to the reputation that is Dick Grayson.

Here is a list of the shows I used.

Harry Potter

Texas Chainsaw Massacre

My little pony friendship is magic

Fast and the furious

Sin City

R. Kelly's trapped in the closet

That 70's show

Pokémon

Adventure Time

Legend of Korra

Deliverance

Pee-Wee's Playhouse

Dragon Tales

Phineas and Ferb

Haurhi Suzumiya (type in Hare, Hare Yukai on youtube and watched the video to see the dance)

DBZ

Naruto

The muppets

2 Broke Girls

Ice Age

The Brady Bunch

And many more.

Leave a review and I will see you guys later.

Startler: You think we should review this thing?

Waldorf: Why wasn't viewing it once bad enough?

Startler/Waldorf: DOH HA HA HA HA HA!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to chapter 22 of _'Robins' _now this chapter is going to be unique from all of the other chapters in this story and not only that but it's also an important chapter at that.

Well I'm not going to spoil anything for you guys, so enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story that are all the property of DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>(Mount Justice 5:16 PM)<em>

It was a peaceful and relaxing Saturday evening at Mount Justice a day that was meant for forgetting about the worries of the weekdays, school related problems, training sessions, and even missions. Inside the cave each member of the team were doing their own thing, Artemis was painting her nails, Zatanna and Raquel were each reading a magazine, Kaldur was reading a book, Conner was watching a show on TV, and Wally was watching Megan put the the finishing touches on a freshly baked cake.

"There all finished." Megan said with a smile on her face as she looked proudly at her achievement.

"Gotta admit you've really outdone yourself with this one." Wally said as tried to grab himself a piece of cake only to have his hand slapped away from it by the green Martian girl.

"Wally you have to wait until everyone else gets here before you get a piece of cake." Megan scolded the young speedster as the other five members gathered in the kitchen to get a good look at the cake.

It was a three layered chocolate cake that was covered in white frosting and on the top of it were symbols to represent each member of the team, written above the symbols in capital pink letters were the words 'Happy One Year Anniversary'.

"Can you guys believe that's it's already been a year since this team was first formed?" Artemis asked the others with a smile on her face.

"Indeed, we have all been through a lot and faced many hardships but we have always stuck together as a team." Kaldur stated as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Amen to that, now lets dig in." Wally said as he attempted to grab the first piece of cake only to have his arm caught by Zatanna.

"Not so fast we still have to wait for Robin to get here." She told him as he pouted about not being able to eat some of the cake.

"Speaking of which did he tell you when he was going to show up?" Raquel asked the young speedster who had a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Robin since yesterday." Wally replied back which only led to more confusion.

"Yesterday I heard Robin say something about helping you out with Captain Cold and Mirror Master." She answered back.

"Impossible, those two have been locked up for three weeks now, plus uncle Berry and I would've been able to handle them ourselves." Wally clarified to the others.

"That's strange why would Robin make up a story like that?" Artemis asked which got the everybody else wondering the same thing.

"Beats me but it does remind me of how weird he was acting a few weeks ago." Conner said which got everybody's attention.

"What are you talking about Conner?" Megan asked him out of curiosity.

"Well you see it went like this." He began.

_(Flashback Mount Justice two weeks ago)_

"Where are you? Come on Silkie if I can't find you I'm not going to be able to explain myself when Starfire kills me." Rob said as he searched the entire living room for the little worm-maggot.

"Who's Silkie?" Conner asked catching the boy wonder by surprise.

"Oh Conner, well Silkie is the name of my class...Silkworm and I was put in charge of taking care of it and I brought him here because I didn't want to leave him by himself. I took my eyes off him for like a second and he suddenly disappeared on me." Rob explained to the boy of steel.

"Then who's Starfire?" Conner asked which made Rob curse him for his super hearing.

"Oh she's a classmate of mines who really loves Silkie and it would devastate her if something were to happen to him." Rob said hoping that Conner would bye it.

Before Conner could say anything else Rob spotted Silkie heading towards the training area and he darted after him before Conner could react; Conner, to his credit, noticed a trail slime heading towards the training area that seemed odd to him so he followed it. Once he reached the training room it was empty, which was odd because he seen Rob come this way.

_(Mount Justice Present)_

"He was looking after the class silkworm?" Wally asked with disbelief in his voice making sure he heard everything correctly.

"Yeah, that's what he told me but to be honest I really didn't believe it because what ever left that trail of slime definitely wasn't a silkworm." Conner told them with his arms crossed.

"That is strange, but not as strange when I overheard him having a conversation with someone a few days ago." Zatanna said as she began to tell them what she heard.

_(Flashback Mount Justice five days ago)_

"Do you guys have everything ready?" Rob asked Disco over the titian communicator as he stood by himself in the cave's hanger.

"Almost, but don't worry everything is going according to plan and I promise you the team will be in for a big surprise though." Disco told him from his end.

"Alright then, though to be honest I don't think I can keep this up much longer, I mean I've kept this a secret from them for so long now." Rob told him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, soon they will eventually see the light." Disco said with a little chuckle.

"Ha ha very funny." Rob said before closing the link between them.

Unbeknownst to Rob though was that Zatanna had overheard his conversation with Disco and to be perfectly honest she was shocked from what she heard, she didn't know what to make of this so she left before he realized that she heard him.

_(Mount Justice Present day)_

Once Zatanna was done telling them what she heard it left them completely overwhelmed by what they just heard. They were all speechless for a few minutes, none of them didn't know what to say after that. What was this so called secret that Rob was keeping from them?

"Do you guys think that all of this might have something to do with that intruder we had a few months ago?" Artemis asked as she, Kaldur, and Wally all remembered how that unknown figure had managed to sneak into the cave, tie them up, and knocked them unconscious.

"It is a possibility, when we checked the security cameras we discovered they were stuck in a loop, someone must have been able to hack into them and the only one who could have done that is..." Kaldur said not wanting to believe that his friend would do something like that.

"No way! Rob would never do something like that maybe it was somebody else who hacked us." Wally said trying to defend his best friend.

"Well actually there's something that I've been meaning to tell all of you." Megan said unsure of how she should go about this.

"What is it?" Conner asked her as she still seemed unsure to tell them about the information she has on the boy wonder.

Zatanna had placed a hand on Megan's shoulder to encourage her to tell the rest of the team the same thing she told her a few months back.

"Do you guys remember our mission in Bialya?" Megan asked them as she started off.

"It was the one when we had to stop Scarecrow from spreading his fear toxins." Zatanna clarified to the rest of them.

"Anyway as you may know Robin wasn't acting like himself at the time." Megan continued before Wally interrupted her.

"That's an understatement, dude was acting kind of like a psycho." He pointed out.

"Well you see when Robin was hit with the Scarecrow's fear toxin I saw some strange images in his mind, but the thing is none of what I saw belonged to Robin. I mean I saw him there along with Batman but Batman looked different for some reason, and not only that but there was another person with them. He looked older plus he was wearing a black and blue outfit, the thing that really stood out the most though was that in the center of all of this I saw a guy who was getting attacked with a crowbar while Robin, Batman, and the third guy all started chanting 'redemption' at him. I don't know who he is but I have reason to believe that everything I saw belonged to him." She concluded.

Everyone was in total shock from this new information, the Robin they went on that mission with wasn't their friend and teammate but some complete and total stranger, they didn't know what they should do at the moment. The friend they've all come to know and love could be a potential mole for the Light or some other evil organization, or perhaps he's being held captive somewhere while someone else is using some kind of hi-tech mask to pass themselves off as him for they know.

"Man, what do you guys think we should do? I mean we just can't confront him with all of this." Wally said to the others who were still trying to process this new information.

"I don't know, we defiantly can't tell Batman about it who knows how he's going to react to all of this." Conner stated to the others.

"Well for now I believe that it would be best if we keep a closer eye on Robin for the time being, whatever happens next we will be prepared for it and hopefully save our friend." Kaldur stated to the rest of the team who all agreed with him.

"_Recognize Robin B01" _The computer announced Rob's arrival as he walked out of the zeta tube and right to where the rest of the team was.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long to get here I had some stuff to take care of." He said with a little smile on his face.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm just glad you're here because now we can finally chow down on Megan's delicious cake." Wally said as he acted like the conversation they just had never happened.

"Today's the one year anniversary of our team founding." Megan told him with smile on her face.

"That's right it is today, well before we get a chance to celebrate Batman has a mission for us so we might want to hold off on it for now." Rob told them as he got a good look at the cake before leaving to go change into his uniform.

"We shall prepare for the mission at hand but we must remember to use caution around Robin for now, keep in mind that for now we don't know all of the facts but when the time comes we will confront Robin about everything." Kaldur instructed as they all nodded their heads in agreement to his decision.

"I just hope everything will turnout alright once this is all over." Zatanna said as she looked to where Rob had walked off too earlier.

"Don't worry I'm positive it will and soon we'll all be feeling the aster." Wally assured her, though he was having a little trouble believing that himself.

With that they all left to go change for the upcoming mission that the Dark Knight has planned for them, but one thing was for sure though, when it's over they will be getting some answers out of Rob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys chapter 22, now as you already figured out this chapter was about the team and them talking about everything that's happened back when Rob and Jason switched bodies and when Nightwing was trapped in Mount Justice. Now at first they didn't think much about Rob activities because well back then he was just hanging out and not acting weird, but ever since the body switch and intruder events they've started to take a little notice on the things Rob has been doing lately.

As for the Silkie incident and the conversation with Disco, those were something I came up with for this chapter, just so you know a lot of things happen 'off-screen' in this story. Even if I don't type it up it doesn't mean the story has stopped, but it does lead to some funny noodle incidents though.

Oh yeah I forgot to ask you guys this last chapter but how would you guys feel if I were to bring sex into this story? I mean I won't describe the scenes like that or anything but to give the impression that it did in fact happened afterwards like what I did with Renegade last chapter, so yeah let me hear your thoughts on that subject. It's something I've really been thinking of doing.

Finally if you're wondering when I'm going to finally let the team meet the other Robins, Nightwings, and Red Hood well the answer is chapter 30. Yeah I'm going to do it then I want to build up to it you guys understand. Next chapter well deal with getting a birthday gift for Tim, so just bear with me guys the day is coming when the team will learn about the others. I promise you when that day comes, you will not be disappointed.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.


End file.
